Jane and Amelia 3: Dark Matter
by Firefall Bangenthump
Summary: Jane and Amelia are separated when their ship puts into port for repair, and Jane falls victim to a dark conspiracy that threatens to part them forever. Amelia rescues an Imperial warship which discovered a secret in the mists of the Lagoon Nebula. Drawing the strands together, they discover the hand of the Procyons once more at work in the Nebula War.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the third of my Jane Porter/Amelia stories! You will recognise Jane Porter (and her father Archimedes Q Porter) from Disney's _Tarzan_, along with Amelia and Arrow from Disney's _Treasure Planet_.

* * *

Jane Porter was standing by the helmsman on the bridge of the RLS _Resolute_, looking down at the main deck. The Megapteran Star Cluster was already a distant glow in the distance behind them as, battered but victorious, they sailed deeper into the Lagoon Nebula. The ship-of-the-line nudged aside a few errant wisps of gas and crossed into a pocket of open space. The distant walls of the nebula parted like a great window, allowing starlight to shine through clearly, picking out the sky with ten thousand diamonds. Despite the cosmic splendour laid out around her, however, Jane was paying close attention to a single figure working high up on the mizzenmast. Amelia was standing on the mizzentop, supervising a team of spacers as they rigged an elaborate network of ropes between the mizzen and mainmast, with two blocks and tackles at the centre. She looked small and frail from this distance, even though the mizzenmast was not the tallest, but the ease and grace with which she was moving left Jane in no doubt of her safety.  
"Impressive, is it not?" said Mr Arrow, standing behind her.  
"It most certainly is." Jane smiled fondly before turning her head to realise that the big Cragorian had been gazing into space with a telescope to his eye.  
"It is rare to see a binary star system so evenly poised," Arrow went on. "All too often, one star is much larger and heavier than the other, and its gravitational pull eventually destroys its partner. But this one is perfectly balanced. An ideal combination."  
Jane looked up at him suspiciously. "I'm...afraid I can't see what you're talking about, Mr Arrow."  
Arrow folded the telescope and smiled. "That's all right, ma'am. The closer you get to these things, the harder they are to see."  
Jane smiled. "I yield to your judgement."  
Arrow touched his hat and moved over to the bridge console, where a cluster of the ship's officers were standing in conference with Captain Forsythe and the ship's engineer. Jane considered joining them, but the snatches of conversation drifting over to her barely made sense and she contented herself with looking back up at the mizzentop. The distant figure that was the focus of her attention seemed to sense her looking, turned, and waved down to her.  
"Port side ready, ma'am!"  
Amelia looked up at the shout from the spacer leading the team rigging the block and nodded.  
"Very good, Mr Jackson! Starboard side, what's your status?"  
Midshipman Dunn looked up at smiled. "Almost there, ma'am. A bit of a snarl in the line. We'll have it out in a jiffy."  
"Very good, Ms Dunn! I'll be on deck." Amelia touched her hat and swung herself down the futtock shrouds, descending to the deck in a series of easy movements that saw her landing gracefully just beside the mast, where another group of spacers was working. A great spar was laid out across the deck between the mizzen and main shrouds, so long that the ends protruded over the rails on either side. Spacers were working to nail steel brackets around it. Amelia ran her eye over it approvingly.  
"Well done, Mr Bryce! Are we ready to hoist?"  
"Last band is in place, ma'am." The Petty Officer saluted. "We'll get the ropes secure."  
"Hands aloft, prepare to send down lines!" Amelia shouted up to the crew above, before turning at the sound of footsteps. "Ms Porter! What can I do for you?"  
"Just seeing how things are going down here." Jane smiled. "Is everything all right? Do you need a hand?"  
"How are your rolling hitches?" asked Bryce.  
"Isn't that a rather personal question?" Jane looked taken aback.  
Amelia laughed. "I think we'll be all right, Ms Porter. But thank you all the same."  
"Starboard side ready, ma'am!" Dunn called down from above. "Line coming down now!"  
"All clear on the deck!" Amelia shouted. "Line coming down!"  
The spacers scattered, Amelia leading Jane to a safe distance before she looked up and waved her hat.  
Dunn heaved a coiled rope from the upper mizzen yard. Jane watched it fall, uncurling all the way, until it landed on the deck with a heavy thump. The port side team did the same. It fell close to Jane, the impact making her jump back. Amelia was already calling her spacers forward before the dust settled.  
"Make the lines secure and run out halyards! Smartly, now!"  
"What are all the metal straps for?" Jane peered at the spar.  
"Strengthening it," said Amelia, shrugging off her blue coat. "That shell that blew it off the mast cracked it, and the wood has to be able to take the weight and strain of the sail."  
"What if it doesn't?" asked Jane.  
"Then we have ourselves a problem, ma'am." Arrow joined them. "We carry many spare components, but not one of this size. If this does not work, we will be unable to rig full sails on the mizzenmast."  
"We'll lose speed," Amelia explained. "And we can't afford that."  
Jane looked closer at the spar. There were cracks in it she could fit her finger in. "Are you sure it's safe?"  
"No," said Amelia. "But we have to try. Make those knots fast, there! This isn't a birthday present!"  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
"Perhaps you should continue to observe from more of a distance, Ms Porter," said Arrow.  
Jane nodded. "Yes, perhaps I should...good luck."  
"Thank you, Ms Porter." Amelia waved up at the mast again. "Brace up, there! Prepare to take the weight!"  
Dunn waved back and began directing her spacers into position. Amelia turned to the bridge and touched her hat.  
"Ready to lift the yard, sir!"  
"Very good, acting lieutenant!" Captain Forsythe nodded. "You may proceed."  
Amelia touched her hat in acknowledgement. "Aye, sir! All hands, take up the halyards! Run forward parallel with the sides! Mr Arrow, take port! We'll take starboard!"  
"Aye, aye, ma'am!" Arrow raised his hands to his mouth. "Marines, forward! Take up the port halyard!"  
The spacers took the starboard rope and began laying it out towards the bows. Amelia checked the knots around the spar one last time and went to join them. Arrow's marines were falling in line to take up the other rope and a few good-natured jibes were already flying across the deck.  
"Belay that, there!" Amelia called, well aware of the traditional rivalry between spacers and soldiers. "This isn't a race this time! That yard has to go up horizontal and intact! Mr Bryce, you will observe the ascent and ensure that the starboard end rises smoothly! Sergeant Ko, likewise for the port side! Do we understand each other?"  
She picked up the rope, feeling it in her hands and taking a firm grip on it. Looking across the deck she saw Arrow taking up a position at the head of his marines. He nodded to her and she raised her head.  
"Ms Dunn! Are you ready?"  
"Ready, ma'am!" Dunn waved.  
"On my mark, then!" Amelia shouted. "Raise on threes! One! Two! Three!"  
Jane watched the assembled crew strain on the ropes, pulling them taut. She followed the line of the ropes up to the mizzenmast where they looped through the blocks before descending to the great spar. There was a creaking of wood as it took its own weight and Jane heard the metal bracers groan under the pressure. The complex web of ropes strung between the masts bore the burden, small sounds of strain seeming to come from every part of the _Resolute_'s rigging as the load was distributed. The repaired yard lifted off the deck, only a few inches at first, before the crew raised it clear into the air.  
"That's it!" Amelia called encouragingly. "Two, three!"  
The spar was already higher than Jane's head. She watched with a small smile of admiration as it rose still further. Dunn's crew were preparing to receive it, swinging down on temporary rope ladders to the great steel bracket where it would be fixed to the mast.  
"Reminds me of that barn-raising we had back home that summer before we left, eh, Janey?" said Archimedes, who was watching from the bridge. "Do you remember? We had all the neighbours around and you made everyone lemonade."  
"Yes, daddy, I remember." Jane smiled. "It seems like so long ago, but I remember that new barn."  
"I'm sure we'll see it again once this is all over." Archimedes patted her elbow. "We'll be home for next summer, anyway. Perhaps we could even put up another one, eh?"  
Jane smiled. "Yes...perhaps we might. For next summer..."  
"Watch your lift there!" shouted Ko, down on the deck. "Hold! Hold!"  
"Avast lifting!" Amelia glared up at the spar, which was hanging lopsided, the port side noticeably higher than the starboard one. "Ms Dunn! Report!"  
"The rope's jammed around the block!" Dunn swung up through the topshrouds and out into the cradle between the masts to where a spacer was struggling with the offending article. "Hold her steady for a moment!"  
"Hold fast there!" Amelia redoubled her grip on the rope and tried to look up to where Dunn was working frantically. Jane gripped the rail of the bridge as she watched, her knuckles turning white.  
"Ms Dunn!" Captain Forsythe stepped forward.  
"Almost free, sir!" Dunn was hammering a spike into the block.  
"Deck crew, stand ready to take the weight!" Forsythe joined Jane at the rail, the old human's face as serious as she had ever seen it.  
Dunn gave a shout of victory as the rope finally came loose inside the block. Amelia felt the jolt as the yard's weight was suddenly released, gritted her teeth and heard grunts as the spacers and marines braced themselves, feet shifting on the deck. The port side of the yard fell a clear two feet before Arrow's team arrested the fall. She heard him calling to his men but didn't dare take her eyes off the spar.  
"Mr Arrow! Report!"  
"All here, ma'am! Standing by!"  
"Then let's get this thing up! On threes!"  
Jane watched the ascent begin again, her heart still in her mouth. Dunn dropped down from the cradle to the steel bracket again. Spacers climbed the ratlines alongside the yard, nudging it free from any threatened entanglement with long poles.  
"That was...a nervous moment, captain," said Jane, trying to sound casual.  
Forsythe grunted. "It's not over yet, Miss Porter."  
"Avast lifting!" Amelia called. "Avast and make secure!"  
The spar swung in the air, now level with the bracket on the mast. The ropes that had lifted it there were tied off on deck to keep it level and Amelia's crew took up the ropes that would draw it astern to its final resting place. Forsythe nodded approvingly.  
"Still, it's going as smoothly as one can hope. Mr Chad? Have the maker and his mate prepare to hoist the replacement sail as soon as that yard is ready."  
"Aye, sir." Commander Chad touched his hat and left the bridge.  
"It's all tremendously impressive, captain," said Archimedes. "I was just reminding Jane of a barn-raising we held at the farm not so long ago. One of the roof beams went up rather like that, and we found that it just wouldn't fit! Do you remember, Janey? The wood had dried out and rattled around in its bracket like a bug in a mug!"  
Forsythe gave a polite grimace that might have passed for a smile in some lights. Jane swallowed hard and looked up again as Amelia's voice rang out.  
"Stand by on aft halyards! Hauling on three! One! Two! Three!"  
The yard began sliding back towards the bracket, a few inches at a time. Dunn and three spacers were waiting for it with hooked poles and they reached out to take hold of it when it was close enough, guiding it into place.  
"Slow hauling!" Amelia shifted her grip on the rope. "Slow, I say!"  
"Aye, ma'am! Slow it is!" Arrow echoed the order.  
"Three feet!" Dunn called down. "Two and a half! Two! One and a half...and that's got it! Avast there!"  
"Avast all hauling! Hold fast!" Amelia allowed herself a grin of triumph at the completion of the hard part of the job, at least as far as she was concerned. Dunn and her crew dropped onto the bracket and began sliding home the long steel pins that would lock the yard into place.  
"By Jove, they've done it!" Archimedes clapped his hands. "Oh, jolly good! I wish we'd had a few of these fellows around when we were raising that barn!"  
"Yard secure, captain!" Dunn shouted. "Yard secure!"  
"Very good, Ms Dunn! Proceed to dress!" Forsythe shouted back. "Ms Amelia! Stand your division down. Captain Arrow! You may dismiss your marines!"  
Jane sighed with relief and left the bridge to rejoin Amelia, who was wiping her hands with statisfaction.  
"Well done, everyone! Mr Bryce, Jackson, Dorran, loose the lifting halyards, if you please. Let's clear this deck."  
"Aye, ma'am!"  
"And thank you, Mr Arrow! Another fine performance from the lobsters, eh?" Amelia grinned. Arrow grinned back and touched his hat.  
"Proud of be of service, ma'am. Dismiss the men, Sergeant."  
"That looked awfully tricky," said Jane, as the wiry grey feline walked away shouting orders.  
Amelia shrugged. "Well, it's something you practice. But it was a job done well, if I do say so myself."  
Jane laughed. "I think you're the best person to, yes. So what happens now?"  
"Now? Well, the yard still has to be dressed. That means putting all the rigging and ropework on it to hang the new sail from." Amelia looked up. "But fortunately, that's not our job. The riggers can handle that."  
"Indeed they can, ma'am." Arrow joined them.  
"In which case," said Amelia, "Would you care to join me for a late lunch, Miss Porter?"  
"Very much so," Jane smiled. "And you, captain?"  
Arrow shook his head. "Alas, no. I'll be supervising drill on the forecastle this afternoon."  
"Ah, well." Amelia pulled her blue coat back on. "We'll be sure to save you something. Coming, Jane?"

* * *

The wardroom of the _Resolute_ had seen better days. The splendid stern view from the gallery windows was partly obscured by makeshift planks that had been nailed over a shell hole that had been torn in the hull. The same shell explained the pockmarks and burns on the walls. The picture of the Queen that hung above the door had not survived, and most of the soft furnishings had been stripped out and abandoned. Even so, the trestle tables and bench seats that had been brought in were sufficient, and there was a spare one along the port side of the room. Amelia picked up a pair of plates from the galley window and nodded to the other occupant of the room. Midshipman Buckley, his head still bandaged, was sitting at a table with a bowl of soup in front of him. He grinned cheerfully in greeting.  
"Good afternoon, ma'am. And ma'am. Everything all right up top?"  
"The ship is not imperilled by your temporary absence," Amelia grinned back. "But it's good to see you out of the sick bay. How are you?"  
Buckley shrugged. "Well on the mend. Still the odd headache, but the surgeon-commander says that'll pass."  
"It clearly hasn't affected your appetite," Jane observed.  
"Perhaps I need the extra nutrition," Buckley grinned. "And the atmosphere is better in here, anyway. I was getting tired of sick bay or my cabin walls. Mr Chad made it clear that he expects me to keep up with my studies and those textbooks aren't much company."  
Amelia sat next to Jane and passed her plate over. "It'll look better in here once we finish repairing it. Although there's obviously been some work here."  
"Well, Captain Forsythe donated a new royal portrait from his day cabin," said Buckley, pointing to a gold-framed picture of the Queen that hung above the door.  
"That was generous of him," said Jane.  
"I offered to draw a replacement myself, but for some reason that idea wasn't taken up," Buckley winked conspiratorially. "The Captain sent that portrait down here immediately afterwards. Quite a coincidence, eh?"  
"Quite." Jane laughed. Amelia smiled and shook her head.  
"Perhaps we should have commissioned you, Miss Porter," she said.  
Jane blushed. "Well...I'm just an amateur, really, certainly not up to the standard of a ship like this."  
"I beg to differ," Amelia noted. "I've seen your sketchbook, remember?"  
"What? When? I mean, how much?" Jane looked momentarily alarmed.  
"Just the other day when you were sketching the figurehead," Amelia looked at her curiously. "You had a page open."  
"Oh! Oh, yes, of course. Right. Fine." Jane looked back to her lunch.  
"What did you think I'd seen?" Amelia cocked her head.  
"Oh, just some...pictures that aren't very good." Jane blushed. "Not very good at all, really. Certainly not up to the job of portraying the subject, anyway..."  
Amelia tried to understand and gave up when the door opened. Lieutenant Costell, the ship's Katydian navigator, entered with a bunch of rolled-up maps under his arm.  
"Hello, Miss Porter. Miss Amelia. Mr Buckley. Shouldn't you still be in bed?"  
"The surgeon says I should spend at least six hours a day up and about, sir," said Buckley.  
"Is that so? Then we won't be deprived of your company much longer." Costell pulled a spare table over and began unrolling charts on it. "I apologise for the intrusion. I'd be doing this in my office, except that the sailmaker has had to borrow my table."  
"It's not a problem," Jane smiled. "What needs doing?"  
"Oh, nothing crucial. But it's good practice for a navigator to know where the ship will be before it gets there. These are charts of the space ahead of us." Costell drew a polished compass from his pocket and began stepping out measurements on one of the maps. "One thing I could do with, though, is a weather forecast."  
"There's never an astrophysicist when you need one, is there?" Amelia grinned.  
"A weather forecast?" asked Jane. "What makes that so important now?"  
"It's the window in the nebula." Costell frowned in concentration. "The nebula shields us from the interstellar winds...that's part of why nebulae last so long. But with the window opened up, the winds are blowing in and interacting with the nebula's own weather patterns."  
"So we could be in for a storm, sir?" Buckley peered over at the papers.  
"Possibly. Or not. Who knows." Costell sighed. "That's another reason I need these. I have a synoptic chart of the entire nebula but it's useless on a small scale."  
Jane stood up to look at the chart, trying to make sense of the waves and bars marked on it. "I'm afraid I'll have to take your word on that."  
"At least we don't have to go far to find refuge," Costell tapped a planet marked on the map. The name ''NEW GENSWICK' was written in spidery, fading text near it.  
"If that's an Imperial planet, sir, why aren't we going there anyway?" asked Amelia. "It's not far off our patrol route."  
"There's no need for us to go there," said Costell. "New Genswick never reported any problems with the nebula pirates."  
"None at all?" Buckley looked surprised.  
Costell shook his head. Amelia frowned.  
"Why not, sir?"  
The navigator shrugged. "Who knows? Just lucky, maybe. Or perhaps there were rich enough pickings elsewhere in the nebula to keep the pirates busy. Either way, the vanguard elements didn't linger there themselves. They dropped off a garrison force and moved on. New Genswick has managed to almost avoid the war so far."  
"Lucky for them indeed," said Jane.  
Costell nodded. "But visiting there ourselves...it's still something I'd rather avoid."  
"That's pulsar space, isn't it, sir?" Amelia looked at the symbols near the planet.  
Costell nodded. "Sadly. The Tartaros Pulsar Field. We'll be giving that a wide berth as well."  
The spacers all nodded sagely. Jane, none the wiser, looked inquiringly at Amelia.  
"Pulsar light is...not good for solar sails," Amelia explained, seeing the look on Jane's face. "Among other things."  
"So it's not exactly what we want with a damaged mizzen topsail," added Buckley.  
"Indeed not," Costell affirmed. "We'll be staying away from that, with any luck!"  
"Can't remember the last time we had much of that, though, sir," Amelia joked and winked at Jane. "We can always give you the wardroom if you need the space to work?"  
Costell waved a hand. "No, no. Stay and finish."  
"Thank you." Jane smiled. "We won't be a distraction to you."  
"I'd best be off, though," said Buckley. "I have a trigonometry book calling my name. Good afternoon, all! See you at dinner."  
"I have no doubt," Amelia grinned. Buckley grinned back, tipped his hat, and vanished.  
"In fact, we can probably take lunch to our cabin," said Jane. "Er...if it's allowed."  
"So long as we bring the dishes back," said Amelia. "The steward counts them every night, I hear. With your permission, sir?"  
Costell waved a hand. "Of course, Ms Amelia. Good afternoon, Miss Porter."  
Amelia nodded her thanks and held the door open for Jane to exit. Looking around before she closed it, she saw a few drops of astral rain appear on the wardroom's remaining windows.

* * *

Jane woke up in darkness, wrapped in the warmth of their shared blanket. Amelia was sleeping on her side next to her, facing away. Rain was drumming on the window and Jane took a moment to lie and enjoy the comforting sound. She had always enjoyed it as a child and its magic still lingered. She propped herself up on her elbow to see over Amelia's shoulder to check if she had woken as well and smiled at the look on the sleeping feline's face. She was always so bright, so alert when she was awake. But in sleep, she relaxed and Jane was struck by the changes it brought. Those brilliant green eyes were closed, her red lips slightly open with sighs of breath passing between them. Auburn hair that normally fell in straight, regimented locks was askew, strands falling past her nose. Jane's heart went out at the sight of the being who normally protected her looking so vulnerable herself, and she moved slightly closer. Amelia shifted and mumbled indistinctly. Jane stroked her fur softly.  
"Shh. I'm sorry, Amelia. It's only me."  
"You're...awake?" Amelia blinked once or twice.  
Jane nodded. "Yes, I think the rain woke me up. It's all right."  
"Rain?" Amelia's eyes opened fully as her ears perked up. The insistent sound of the rain on the window and wood of the hull suddenly seemed to fill the room, and she sat up quickly, taking Jane by surprise.  
"Amelia!"  
"How long as it been raining like this?"  
Jane stared. "I...I don't know! I only just woke up."  
Amelia was already reaching for her shirt. "I'm sorry about this, Jane. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Up on deck. If that new yard hasn't been secured yet..."  
Jane watched her spring out of bed, already buttoning up her white canvas waistcoat. That gentle kitten of a few moments ago was gone. The crack professional was back in control and pulling on a long oilskin cloak. Amelia hastened to the door, paused, and looked back at Jane.  
"I'm..sorry for the rush," she said. "I just-"  
"I know. Go." Jane gave her a small smile. "I wouldn't expect anything else."  
Amelia smiled back and left. She hurried through the dark corridors of the ship and darted up the main stairway onto the deck, her heart racing in anticipation. The sails billowed wetly above her as a gust caught them. The timber underfoot was shiny with rain and she splashed through a couple of shallow puddles on her way to the bridge. Acting Lieutenant Whiting was on duty at the wheel, Commander Chad behind him, both draped in their cloaks. Amelia touched her hat to them as she came up the stairs.  
"Ah, Ms Amelia!" Chad smiled. "What brings you here? Not looking to start your forenoon watch early, I trust?"  
Amelia shook her head. "No, sir! Just coming to check on the mizzen yard."  
"So far, so good." Whiting pointed up at it. "We're not running the full load of sail on it yet."  
Amelia shielded her eyes from the rain as another squall blew across the deck. It was coming in almost horizontally as the powerful deep space jet streams poured through the great gap in the buffering haze of the nebula. The sail on the repaired yard was still half-furled, but even so it bulged as it caught the ethereal wind. Amelia flinched as she heard a crack of wood. Chad looked up sharply.  
"Well, it hasn't done that before," he muttered.  
"I recommend we furl that sail completely, sir!" said Amelia. "Permission to go aloft?"  
"Wait until we have some additional hands to assist, Ms Amelia," said Chad.  
There was another crack from above. Something metal fell through the darkness, shattered a glass dial on the console and bounced onto the deck. The stunned helmsman picked it up.  
"Looks like a bolt, sir!" he said.  
"From the bracing straps on the yard!" said Amelia. "Sir, please! Let me go aloft and send the hands after me!"  
"Permission is now granted!" Chad nodded to Whiting. "Summon three hands aft here! Mr Whiting, go and inform the captain! Helm, turn to starboard, forty degrees!"  
"Forty degrees, aye, sir!" The helmsman span the wheel.  
Amelia dropped back onto the quarterdeck and headed for the mizzen shrouds. Looking up the lattice of ropes, she unbuckled her rain cloak and cast it aside. She swung herself up into the ropes and began climbing, feeling the water soaking through her waistcoat and shirt almost instantly. The rigging creaked as the big ship answered her helm, turning into the storm to allow the mizzenmast into the lee of the sails on the two forward masts. Amelia scrambled up to the sail platform, wiped water from her eyes and took stock of the situation. One of the metal straps on the starboard side of the yard had already come loose and was flapping uselessly under its own weight. The cracks in the wood were opening up again, little splintering sounds accompanying every new breath of wind. A final gust blew her sideways into the mast and she grabbed at it for support.  
"Damn it all!" Amelia gripped the heavy timber, waiting impatiently for the _Resolute_ to complete the turn and bring the mizzentop into the shelter of the mainmast. Shaking droplets of water from her hair, Amelia reached for the lines that controlled the spread of the sail through a complex network of pulleys and counterweights and began hauling on them, trying to bring the wet canvas under control.  
"Come on, blast you!" Her breath hissed between her teeth.  
"Ma'am!" Arrow was climbing the ratlines towards her, Jackson and another spacer close behind. Amelia looked down and saw Jane emerge onto the deck, trying to hide behind her small yellow parasol. She gripped the halyards again and heaved, bringing the starboard part of the sail almost closed.  
"Here, ma'am!" Arrow reached her. Amelia nodded to him and waved to the others.  
"You two men! Take the starboard side lines and haul her in!"  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
"Mr Arrow, with me! Let's close up this port side!" She handed part of the line to him. "Ready? Heave!"  
The sail slammed closed with a creak of wet wood and a splash of wet canvas under their combined efforts. Amelia made it fast around a tie point on the mast and nodded with satisfaction. "Starboard side! What's the problem?"  
The two spacers were pulling hard on the line, but the sail was refusing to budge. Arrow joined in, but even his strength was to no avail. Amelia narrowed her eyes and stared out along the yard. The lower spar of the frame which held the fan-shaped sail was caught in the twisted metal of the broken bracer, which was resisting their efforts like a spring.  
"Avast hauling, there!" she shouted, unwrapping one of the port side halyard and tying it around herself as a lifeline. Glancing down, she saw that Jane was still looking up at her, an expression of horror on her face. The ship's sails, now face-on into the wind in a way they were not designed for, buffeted and slapped against their masts and rigging, sending sprays of water onto the deck. Amelia tried to ignore it as she began inching her way out along the broken yard.  
"Careful, ma'am!" Jackson set off after her, but Amelia waved him back.  
"No! It's in bad enough shape as it is! We can't put the weight of two on it! Back! Back and wait for my order to furl the sail!"  
"You heard her, men!" Arrow roared. "Take these lines and hold them fast!"  
She gritted her teeth and took another step. Deciding it was too dangerous, she sank down into a crouch and began moving on all fours out to the broken strap. She grabbed it and tried to flex it back out of the way of the sail frame.  
"Now!" she shouted.  
The spacers grabbed up the ropes and hauled on them, dragging the sail a short distance before it snagged on the strap again. Cursing, Amelia put all her strength into trying to bend the steel through sheer force of will.  
"Come on..." she hissed. "Come on..."  
Another bolt gave way and the metal moved freely in her hands like a snake of metal. Suddenly released, the sail jerked up and Amelia felt a heavy blow across the side of her head as the frame struck her a glancing blow. She fell sideways as stars exploded behind her eyes, frantically gripping the yard, which yielded with a cracking of wood as the bracing strap came away completely. The yardarm sagged under its own weight and Amelia scrambled for the relative safety of the platform as it broke away. It hit the deck far below with a crash of timbers, tearing through the rail and falling over the side into the storm. Arrow's hand clamped onto her shoulder, drawing her back to the mast. Amelia nodded her thanks to him and took a deep breath to recover her composure.  
"Well done, gentlemen," she said. "Secure the sail, then get back on the deck and batten down with the rest of them."  
"Aye, ma'am." Arrow touched his forehead. "And may I enquire after your status?"  
Amelia untied her lifeline and flicked a lock of wet hair back from her forehead. "I'm quite all right, thank you, Mr Arrow."  
She caught a glimpse of her fingertips, which were wet with blood as well as rain. Arrow saw the look on her face but he knew better than to question an officer in front of ratings, and he merely nodded.  
"I will alert the sickbay just in case, ma'am."  
Amelia nodded and made her way slowly back down via the Jacob's ladder, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that was beginning to make its presence felt in her head. She made her way carefully down the ratlines, concentrating on every step and checking her grip on the wet rope before she put her weight on it. Jane watched her every inch of the way until she put her foot back on the main deck. Breathing a sigh of relief, she ran over to greet her.  
"Amelia! Are you all right? I saw what happened up there..."  
Amelia smiled and nodded, hiding her own relief by stooping to collect her oilskin. "I'm fine, thank you."  
"Ms Amelia!" Captain Forsythe was on the bridge. "Report aft!"  
Amelia took advantage of the bulk of the oilskin to pat Jane on the hand out of sight behind it and hastened up the stairs. Arrow was already there, standing impassively behind the captain and watching her carefully. Amelia saluted crisply.  
"Reporting as ordered, sir. I'm afraid the mizzen yard is out of service."  
Forsythe nodded grimly. "Well. No greater harm was done, at least. I commend you, Acting Lieutenant. Mr Chad? Resume original heading."  
"Aye, sir. Helm, forty degrees to port!" Chad stepped forward.  
"Engine power reduced by 20%, sir," said Whiting, who was checking the console displays. "And we can't open that sail again."  
"Understood." Forsythe glanced at the glowing screens. "Rig a staysail in place, Mr Whiting. That should get us at least five percent back. And all officers will convene in my cabin at 0830 hours to decide the next move. In the meantime, maintain best speed and take her steady. As for you, Ms Amelia, you should report to the surgeon."  
"I'm sure he doesn't need to be woken for a minor case like this, sir," said Amelia.  
Arrow smiled. Forsythe nodded and beckoned to Jane, down on the main deck. "So be it. Miss Porter? I believe you have been assisting the surgeon in the ship's dispensary."  
"Yes, captain!" Jane nodded.  
"Good. In that case, take the acting lieutenant below for examination." Forsythe looked back up at the damaged yard before he could see the blush rise to Jane's cheeks. "We have been fortunate tonight, ladies and gentlemen. Let us not rely on that in future. The bridge is yours once more, Mr Chad. Carry on."  
He turned and stalked off into the night. Amelia turned to Jane and smiled.  
"Well, then, Miss Porter. I believe the captain's order was very specific."  
Jane smiled back. "It was, wasn't it? Well, come this way, lieutenant. We'll see what we can do with you."

* * *

The ship's dispensary was barely larger than a cupboard. A short plank attached to one wall hinged down to provide a narrow working bench. Shelves of bottles, jars and vials lined the sides of the room. Jane lit the lamp that hung from the ceiling and ushered Amelia inside.  
"Just take a seat there," she said, gesturing to the small four-legged stool. "I'll be with you in a moment."  
Amelia smiled. "Thank you. Is there anything I should do in the meantime?"  
"Well, you could get out of those wet clothes." Jane stopped and blushed suddenly. "I mean...if they're a problem for you...wouldn't want you to catch cold, after all..."  
"I'm sure you'd have something in here for that if it happens," Amelia grinned. "Take your time."  
Jane smiled shyly and left to collect a small pack of equipment from the main surgery. She returned to find Amelia perched primly on the stool, reading the labels off the nearby vials.  
"I don't know how you even remember what half of these do," she said.  
Jane chuckled. "Well, I can barely tell one end of this ship from the other, so let's call it even. Now, how's that head of yours?"  
She took Amelia's face in her hands and began stroking around the side of her head. Amelia shivered and closed her eyes.  
"We have to stop meeting like this," she remarked.  
"Hmm?" Jane frowned in concentration.  
"Well, I seem to recall that this is not the first time I've ended up in your care," Amelia said. "There was that night after the battle near the Megapterans...and that time after the Procyon bombardment..."  
Jane smiled. "I couldn't forget either of them. But I agree that you should stop getting stabbed and blown up as often as you seem to."  
"I'll do my best," Amelia grinned.  
"Be sure that you do." Jane's fingers began running through her hair. Amelia breathed deeply.  
"Is this really necessary?"  
"I'm checking to see whether you've done any damage to that hard skull of yours," Jane smiled. "Hold still, would you? You wouldn't want to disobey the captain."  
"Indeed not." Amelia smiled and relaxed. "Thank you."  
Jane moved her fingers further up Amelia's head. "Just following orders. It's not my fault that I enjoy it."  
She felt blood under her touch and combed back the strands of hair to locate the source. "Well...no fracture, as far as I can tell. But a nasty cut."  
Amelia bit back a hiss of pain. "I was wondering..."  
"Head wounds always bleed a lot and look worse than they are. This is probably not a stitches case," Jane peered at it. "But I'd like you to hold still all the same. This won't take a moment."  
She tipped some liquid onto a cloth and moved to clean the edges of the wound. She felt Amelia tense up at the pain despite her careful touch and resolved to work as quickly as possible. Finishing cleaning, she reached for another glass-topped bottle and a clean cloth to begin removing the blood from around the roots of the feline's hair.  
"What do you think the captain will decide to do?" Jane asked conversationally, to take Amelia's mind off it.  
Amelia winced and retracted her claws as they threatened to come out instinctively.  
"I'm...honestly not sure. There's that planet close by. But then there's the pulsar field."  
"Yes, that did sound like bad news." Jane put the cloth aside and began looking for an antiseptic patch.  
"On the other hand, even with emergency sails rigged, we've lost a lot of speed." Amelia winced again. "I wouldn't be surprised if we make for New Genswick. The mission has to come first."  
Jane finished working and combed Amelia's hair back. "There. All done."  
Amelia sat up and touched her head gingerly. "Much obliged, Jane."  
"It's not a problem. Quite straightforward." Jane shrugged and smiled. "But don't do anything to aggravate it for a few days. Or preferably ever."  
"What kind of thing would aggravate it?"  
"Oh, you know. Getting hit in the head by a piece of mast again." Jane grinned.  
Amelia chuckled. "I'll do my very best, Dr Porter. Very sound advice."  
Jane smiled and looked at her. "That really was awfully brave of you up on deck...I don't think you even hesitated before climbing up there."  
"I knew I'd have help," Amelia said. "Besides, it had to be done. Well...tried, anyway. Not that it worked."  
"That's hardly your fault, though." Jane took her hand.  
"I know. But still...after all the work of fixing it in place..." Amelia sighed. "Ah, well. That which does not kill us, and so on."  
"It certainly could have done," said Jane.  
"Oh, it wasn't so bad." Amelia patted her hand. "Perhaps I should take you aloft one day to show you the ropes. Literally."  
"Oh, goodness, I don't think that would be appropriate!" Jane laughed nervously. "I'm...not at my best with heights."  
"You'd be amazed at how quickly you can pick it up," Amelia said, standing. "Now, then...will there be anything further, doctor?"  
Jane smiled again. "No, no. You're free to go, lieutenant."  
"Thank you. I mean, for it all." Amelia smiled. "It feels better already."  
"Glad to hear it. And you know where I'll be if you have any problems." Jane smiled.  
"As close as possible, I hope." Amelia kissed her forehead. "Thank you again."  
"Are you going back on deck?" Jane looked up at her.  
Amelia shook her head. "No, no...I'm off duty. I wouldn't have gone up at all if it wasn't for the emergency. I'll be taking the forenoon watch as usual."  
"Good." Jane pushed open the dispensary door. "In that case, I suggest you get as much bed rest as possible before then."  
Amelia grinned. "Thank you. And after all...as you so wisely recommended before, I need to get out of this wet uniform anyway..."


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia closed the door of the captain's cabin behind her. The other officers were already assembled in front of Forsythe's desk at a respectful distance from the edge. The old man was sitting behind it, studying a map that Lieutenant Costell had unrolled across the mahogany surface. The click of the latch made him look up at her and Amelia saluted him.  
"Good morning, captain. I apologise for my delay."  
Forsythe waved it off. "You are the officer of the watch, Ms Amelia, it is quite understood."  
"Mr Bryce has the bridge in my absence, sir," said Amelia. "I've left orders to be notified in the event of any development."  
"Very good. Now." Forsythe sat back, steepling his fingers. "I'm sure by now that you are all acquainted with the events of early this morning. Mr Pemberton, your assessment, please."  
The ship's rotund Chief Engineer produced a clipboard, already smeared with the faint patina of oil that appeared on anything that spent much time in his presence.  
"Well, sir. With the loss of the main yard on the mizzenmast, we've lost one-fifth of our engine power. The staysail rigged in place is only making up for five percent. We can't extract much more from the remaining sails without risking burning them out. And, of course, we've still got a lump of broken wood up there..."  
"Is it secured?" Forsythe looked over to Chad, who nodded.  
"Yes, sir. But it's dead weight. A liability if we're forced to action."  
"I'm inclined to agree." Forsythe nodded to Amelia. "Make arrangements for its removal, acting lieutenant, and ensure that the next watch is prepared to oversee the operation."  
"Aye, sir." Amelia touched her hat.  
"That resolves our immediate problem." Forsythe sat forward. "But leaves us with a missing mainsail and loss of speed."  
"And increased patrol time, sir," said Costell. "We'll fall behind schedule. And that has consequences for our supply situation."  
"How severe?" Forsythe looked at Lieutenant Harburn. The ursid shrugged.  
"Difficult to say, sir. With part-rations, we could make it. Assuming no further delays."  
"Not something we can count on," Forsythe noted. "Very well. We are, at this moment, less than three days away from the planet of New Genswick. There is an Imperial colony there, and a shipyard capable of accommodating this vessel."  
"And no pirate activity of note," said Arrow. "In fact, although I will stand corrected, no pirate activity at all."  
"Indeed not." Forsythe tapped the map. "That part of the nebula has been blessedly free of enemy activity."  
"Begging your pardon, sir," said Whiting. "But is there any reason not to go there?"  
"The pulsar field is at a safe distance, sir," said Pemberton. "I don't anticipate any stresses on the sails or the hull."  
"Or the crew, sir." The ship's surgeon nodded. "I foresee little risk at that range."  
"Good." Forsythe nodded. "So. Opinions. Mr Buckley?"  
The practice of throwing a question to the most junior officer present was intended to allow them to speak without fearing the consequences of contradicting a superior who had already spoken. Buckley shrugged. "To be frank, sir, I see no reason not to put in for repairs. We can resupply at the same time. Even if it takes a few days, we'll still be back on track faster than if we continue with one sail down."  
"I concur, sir," said Whiting.  
"As do I," said Dunn.  
"Likewise." Amelia nodded.  
"Navigator?"  
Costell agreed. "If we stay clear of Tartaros, sir."  
Harburn nodded consent.  
"Well." Chad smiled. "I believe we have unanimity, sir."  
Forsythe grunted approvingly. "Excellent. We sail for New Genswick, ladies and gentlemen. Mr Costell, plot a course."  
"Aye, sir." Costell gathered up his map. "With your permission to start at once?"  
"Granted. You may go." Forsythe dismissed him. "Ms Amelia, return to your station and maintain course and speed until Mr Costell provides you with his calculations. They are to be implemented at once upon receipt."  
"Understood, sir." Amelia saluted.  
"Mr Pemberton, you will compile a list of all materials needed to complete the repairs and have it on my desk by the noon watch tomorrow. And Mr Whiting, I would be grateful if you could take my compliments to Archimedes Porter and have him attend me in here at once. Thank you all for your time." Forsythe nodded to his officers. "Dismissed."  
They left the cabin and fanned back out across the ship. Amelia rejoined Bryce at the command console, smiling as she saw Jane waiting with him. There was a light drizzle falling across the ship now, too light to bother with wet weather gear, but Jane had her parasol over the shoulder all the same.  
"I resume the watch, Mr Bryce," she said. "Miss Porter, it's good of you to join us."  
Jane smiled. "Well, to be honest I'm just curious about what happened in your meeting just now."  
Amelia laughed. "You won't have to wait long to find out."  
Whiting, passing them, stopped and touched his hat. "Begging your pardon, Miss Porter, but the captain has asked me to find your father."  
"Oh, I think I saw him in his cabin," Jane said. "Probably rearranging his bookshelf again. He can never decide whether it should be in alphabetical or categorical order."  
"Much obliged, ma'am." Whiting disappeared.  
Jane turned to Amelia. "Now what would the captain want with my father?"  
Amelia shrugged. "Probably just breaking the news to him. I believe we have some sightseeing to look forward to after a little detour we're coming up on."  
"So we're going to that planet after all?" said Bryce.  
"Indeed." Amelia folded her hands behind her back. "We will put in for repair and replenishment. But I wouldn't get too optimistic about the idea of shore leave. The captain sounded like he wanted us back out here as soon as possible."  
"I should have known," Bryce grinned. "But still, a change is a good as a break, eh, Miss Porter? You must be about jack of seeing the inside of your cabin after so long."  
Jane smiled at Amelia. "Oh, well, you know. Being stuck aboard this ship isn't so bad. It has its compensations."  
"But it's steady as she goes in the meantime, Mr Bryce," said Amelia, winking back. "The navigator will deliver us new orders in due course."  
"And a new course in due orders, right, ma'am?" Bryce grinned.  
Amelia chuckled. "Very droll."  
"Well. It's always nice to have something to look forward to." Jane smiled. "I'd best leave you to it up here."  
"I'm grateful for your understanding, Miss Porter." Amelia smiled in return. "Mr Bryce, please call the carpenter and his mate and have them report to me directly. We're to arrange the mizzen yard's removal."  
"Aye, ma'am." Bryce touched his hat. "I'll get the rail repaired at the same time."  
"Good thinking." Amelia nodded. "Proceed."  
Bryce left the bridge. Amelia smiled to Jane.  
"You're still here, Miss Porter?"  
"Well...it looks like you could do with some company for a while, lieutenant." Jane smiled. "I promise I won't ask to drive the ship or anything."  
"See that you don't," Amelia grinned.  
A small gust of wind caught Jane's parasol and she wrestled with it for a moment before sighing and deciding to fold it.  
"I suppose it won't matter much unless we're due for another storm," she said.  
Amelia shook her head and checked the console. "Scopes are clear, Miss Porter. You have nothing to fear."  
"I know." Jane dared a smile back. Amelia looked up at the sails to hide the blush that threatened her composure. Jane moved subtly nearer her, close enough to enjoy the proximity whilst maintaining an innocently businesslike distance. She took a small book from under her arm and leaned on the bridge rail as she opened it. Amelia watched her for a long moment before remembering where she was and bent over the controls once more.

* * *

The conversation in the wardroom that night was more animated than it had been of late. News of the ship's course change and what it meant had spread quickly through the crew and the prospect of visiting a new world had just as much appeal for the officers as for the other ranks.  
"I've got to admit, I'd never even heard of this place until this morning," said Harburn. "Not sure what it's going to be like. Any clues, navigator?"  
Costell shook his head. "I couldn't find much of a reference in the library aside from the star charts of the area around it. But it's a temperate planet, and it'll be late summer there by now. Capital city of Seahavensport. I can tell you the average annual rainfall, if you're interested. But not much beside that."  
"It's got a spaceport and a shipyard, at least," said Amelia. "There must be something there."  
"Although you can't always count on that," Arrow noted. "I remember the first time I visited Crescentia, near the planet Montressor."  
"Oh, don't remind me!" Chad shook his head. "There's a reason I enlisted in the first place!"  
"Not much to miss about home, commander?" said Jane.  
Chad sighed. "Only the rocks, Miss Porter. We had a lot of rocks. And rain. Rain and rocks."  
"I hear it's changing now, though," said Costell. "Those mineral strikes are attracting a lot of attention. You hear talk about it becoming a real boom town."  
"True enough," Buckley nodded. "I was going to enlist with a friend of mine, but he decided to pull out at the last minute, bought himself a shovel and jumped on the next trampship heading out Montressor's way to go and seek his fortune."  
"Good luck to him," said Arrow. "I have seen more than one migration rush. They do not all work out."  
"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine." Buckley waved a hand. "Besides, Montressor's in a good position with Crescentia so close."  
"I've never seen it," said Amelia. "But I've heard the stories."  
"It's a world all of its own," Chad smiled. "Quite a remarkable place."  
"I fear that New Genswick may not compare well," said Costell. "Assuming we get any time to see it."  
"I wouldn't count on it," Harburn said. "You heard the captain. I wouldn't be surprised if we get only limited leave."  
"It'll be worth it anyway," said Buckley. "Just getting some fresh food on board!"  
"Why am I not surprised that that's your concern," Amelia grinned.  
"Someone has to think of these things," Buckley grinned back. "Just think how nice it'll be to have some meat that doesn't come out of a barrel or some vegetables that didn't come out of a tin. You'd be up for it, right, Miss Porter?"  
Jane smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. I mean no disrespect to the cook, of course, but..."  
"It's quite all right to be honest, Miss Porter," said Amelia, smiling. "None of us joined the Navy for the menu."  
"Well. It's certainly not like the food back home." Jane smiled back.  
"You grew up on a farm, as I recall, ma'am," said Arrow.  
"No wonder you miss it," said Costell. "I was born in the countryside myself. It's the little things you miss...the sound of wind through the trees is my favourite."  
"I do miss that." Jane sighed. "And the sun rising above the fields when the crop is all green and ready..."  
"I'm sure you'll get to see it all again," Costell smiled.  
"Yes...I'm sure I will." Jane looked away for a moment, a sudden shadow appearing in her eyes. Amelia watched her face for a moment with concern until she had to look away in turn when there was a knock on the door. The wardroom steward poked his head through and touched his forelock.  
"Begging your pardons, all. Captain's compliments, Mr Chad, and you're wanted on deck."  
"Thank you." Chad folded his napkin and stood up. "If you'll excuse me."  
"And I should be going as well," Jane tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I promised the surgeon a full inventory of the dispensary by tonight."  
"Of course," Chad stood back to let her pass. "Good evening, then."  
"Good evening, sir." Amelia watched Jane go and suppressed a sigh.  
"Whatever the case is," Buckley said. "I'm still looking forward to it. After all, seeing new worlds is what they promise on the recruitment posters, isn't it?"  
"Yes..." Amelia looked back at the table. "Something like that..."

* * *

Amelia walked down a narrow corridor. The walls curved as it followed the sweep of the ship's bow, and the mass of metal piping running overhead reduced the space even further. It was a rarely-visited part of the ship, but Amelia wasn't planning on stopping. She reached the door at the end and pushed it open, stepping out onto the beakhead.  
"Miss Porter? Are you out here?"  
For a moment she thought that the small space was vacant, but there was a rustle of movement behind the bowsprit mounting. Jane stood up and smiled shyly.  
"Oh, Amelia. Yes, I'm here."  
Amelia closed the door behind her. "I was hoping you would be. I couldn't find you in the cabin and I assumed that you weren't in the mood to be up on deck..."  
Jane looked down. "It's that obvious, is it?"  
Amelia joined her. In the shadow of the high forecastle they had as much privacy as it was possible to obtain about a ship and she sat closer than she would have dared even in the wardroom.  
"Something seemed to be on your mind at dinner," she said.  
Jane sighed and closed the book she had been reading. "I can't deny it, can I? Not to you. You know me so well."  
"What was it?" Amelia took her hand gently.  
Jane shook her head. "Do you remember that the captain wanted to speak with my father?"  
"Oh, yes?" Amelia nodded. "I'm sure he'll be happy to visit a new planet."  
"He is, he is." Jane looked out into space. "But...the captain mentioned something else...you remember that we're only guests on this ship."  
"Very welcome ones, though." Amelia smiled encouragingly.  
"And, well...New Genswick is an Imperial world...so it was mentioned that...well...we might have to...to stay behind..."  
Amelia felt her heart freeze. Of course, at one level it wasn't a surprise...no civilian could stay aboard a serving warship indefinitely...  
"Oh..." she managed. "So...was it decided?"  
Jane shook her head again. "No, no...the captain said that it would depend on shipping routes and so on...he said he didn't plan to maroon us in the middle of a warzone, even if it was on a safe planet. With pirates still around, there might be no way to leave. So it all depends."  
"Depends on what?"  
"On whether we can take a ship from New Genswick back to Kingshome, I suppose." Jane shrugged. "And we don't know that yet."  
Amelia put an arm around her shoulder. "And that's what was bothering you?" she said.  
Jane nodded. "All that talk of home...I mean, I suppose I do want to see Kingshome again, to see the farm..."  
"The sun rising over the fields?"Amelia smiled.  
Jane smiled. "The sun rising over the fields...yes, of course."  
She looked down and murmured something. Amelia leaned closer.  
"I'm sorry, Jane? I didn't catch that."  
"I said...perhaps one day you could see it, too."  
Amelia felt her heart skip a beat before it sank again. "Perhaps I could..."  
Jane took her hand and held it. Amelia watched her face for a moment before she patted her fingers.  
"No sense in dwelling on it now, though."  
"No. Probably not." Jane looked down at their hands. "But..."  
"Don't." Amelia touched her gently. "Don't think that. What we have now is what should matter. Anything could still happen."  
"Of course, yes. You're right."  
Amelia grinned. "Who knows? You might be lucky and we could run into some pirates along the way to change the captain's mind."  
Jane laughed at the absurdity of it. "I never thought I'd be hoping for that to happen!"  
"We'll look out for you if it does," Amelia said.  
"I know." Jane looked up and met her eyes. "You always do."  
Amelia smiled back and looked out into space. The glow of the nebula was fading with the onset of night, and more stars were visible through the celestial window. Jane watched her face, comparing its alertness to the same face she had seen relaxed in sleep, smiling at the difference. The ship's bell chimed to mark the change of the hour, and Amelia blinked as if emerging from a reverie.  
"Well. Shall we get you back to your cabin, Miss Porter?"  
Jane stood up and smiled. "We shall, acting lieutenant. Could you lead the way?"  
"Unless you want me to watch your back?" Amelia smiled in return.  
"You can watch whatever you like," Jane picked up her book and tucked it underarm.  
"I can name a few things," Amelia grinned.  
Jane blushed. "Oh, you..."  
Amelia drew her into the shadow of the forecastle and kissed her lightly. "Quite so," she said. "Quite so."

* * *

"Eight degrees starboard, Mr Chad," said Forsythe.  
"Eight degrees starboard, aye, sir." Chad nodded to the helmsman. "Speed steady."  
Amelia was standing on the port side of the bridge, her telescope to her eye. New Genswick hung in space off the port bow, greens and blues partially masked by a haze of cloud. A local system cutter that had rendezvoused to escort them in sailed a short way ahead of them, a bright flag flying from its stern.  
"Spaceport sighted, sir!" Amelia called. She adjusted the focus of the telescope and zoomed in to see it better. It was built around a circular platform with a cluster of buildings in the centre, huddled together as if for warmth. Long docks extended out into space from the edge of the platform but, as expected on a frontier world like New Genswick, much of it looked like it was still under construction. Several of the docks were just a skeleton of girders. Only one completed dock was capable of accommodating a ship the _Resolute_'s size and they steered towards it, following the instructions the cutter pilot was flashing to them via a signal lamp mounted on the smaller ship's stern.  
"Reduce speed and reef topsails," Forsythe said. "Send hands forward to take up the mooring lines."  
"Aye, sir." Chad stepped forward. "Ms Dunn? See to the topsails. Mr Harburn? Take over the beakhead."  
Amelia watched the cutter break off and peel away to port, clearing the way for the warship. Forsythe scanned the console instruments in front of him, frowning in concentration.  
"Docking stations, commander," he said. "Two degrees up on the bow."  
"Two degrees, aye." Chad nodded to the helmsman and turned back to the main deck, cupping his hands around his mouth and raising his voice.  
"Docking stations! Docking stations! Deck divisions, muster along the sides! Captain of Marines, put your troops on parade! Smartly, now!"  
There was an outburst of activity. Amelia and the other junior officers left the bridge, calling to their crews to present for inspection. Spacers began running to and fro, clearing the decks. Jane, just emerging from below decks, was almost bowled over as a handful of marines jogged past and fell neatly into line along the middle of the deck.  
"Amelia?" Jane looked around in confusion. "What exactly is going on?"  
"We're just coming into port," said Amelia. She looked up and caught a spacer's eye. "You there! What division are you? Well, you're not in this one, so move yourself!"  
"Yes, I thought so. But-" Jane stepped back to allow a hurrying spacer to pass her.  
"Arriving in port is a serious business for a warship," Amelia explained. "There's a lot of ritual and tradition to follow. Everyone has their place."  
"Oh. So...er...where's mine?" Jane followed Amelia across the deck.  
"Up on the bridge with the captain," said Amelia. "And your father, if he's coming up on deck."  
"Ah. Right. I'll just be going then." Jane gave a small smile. "Although I don't think daddy with me joining us...he was busy in his cabin last I saw him."  
Amelia smiled back. "I'm sorry. It's just...there's a lot to do and not very much time to do it in."  
"I certainly understand that." Jane nodded.  
Amelia nodded her thanks and moved off. Jane retreated to the bridge, giving Forsythe a friendly wave, which he ignored. She turned around to watch the great ship prepare for the ceremonies. Spacers assembled in ranks on deck against the rails. Arrow strode up and down the red line of his marines in the centre, casting a critical eye over every man's uniform and equipment. With a rustle of fabric, a set of bright flags was hoisted up the lines, flying freely as they caught the wind.  
"Fall in line there! Prepare for inspection!"  
Amelia folded her hands behind her back and walked up the line of her spacers, one eyebrow arched appraisingly.  
"Very good, Mr Jackson...Mr Dorran..."  
Satisfied, she took her place at the head of the line and straightened her hat, glancing up at the bridge to see Jane still watching her. Jane blushed at having been caught and turned her head up to the masts. Dunn's riggers were arrayed along the yards, standing on the footropes at precise intervals.  
"Coming into port, captain!" called Harburn from the forecastle.  
"Very good!" Forsythe nodded. "Engines astern, two thirds! Furl mainsails!"  
Jane felt the timber underfoot lurch as the ship slowed. The bowsprit was level with the dock entrance and Jane looked over to Forsythe with concern. The old human didn't notice.  
"Engines astern, one third! Let go the bow lines!"  
Harburn's crew at the front of the ship picked up the heavy mooring ropes and hurled them over the sides, where dockhands caught them and made them fast to iron bollard. More ropes were thrown back, and the Imperial spacers sprang into action to receive them.  
"Er...captain?" Jane watched the dock slide past and leaned over the side of the bridge to see how much further they could travel.  
"Engines astern, one quarter!" Forsythe called.  
Jane swallowed nervously as the head of the dock approached.  
"Captain?"  
Jane gripped the rail to brace herself.  
"All engines, stop!" Forsythe bellowed. "All stop! Power down!"  
The ship drifted to a halt scant feet from the edge of the dock and stayed there, the ropes creaking. Jane exhaled and shook her head with admiration. Forsythe grunted with satisfaction and turned to her.  
"Now, Miss Porter. You needed something?"  
Jane smiled. "Not at all, captain. I do apologise."  
"All hands! Present arms!"  
Chad's shout brought the crew to attention. The salute was returned by a guard of honour that was assembled to meet them, Forsythe gave Jane as close as he ever got to a smile and stepped forward. "Gangplanks down!"  
There was a small party gathered on the side of the dock in front of the guard of honour to receive them. Forsythe descended the bridge steps, Commander Chad close behind him. Arrow broke ranks to join them. The leader of the party, a short porcine wearing ceremonial robes clearly made for a tall man, stepped forward.  
"Welcome to New Genswick, captain," he said. "Permission to come ashore is granted. Dockmaster Sylvus Platt at your service. Governor Liden sends his welcome and regards and regrets not being able to attend."  
Forsythe stepped off the gangplank and saluted.  
"Captain Sir Edmund Forsythe, Her Imperial Majesty's Royal Light Ship _Resolute_. I thank you for your hospitality, Master Platt. We will be grateful for your services. Allow me to introduce my first officer, Commander Chad, and Captain Arrow of the Royal Marines."  
They bowed.  
"It is a pleasure to be here, sir," said Arrow.  
"And I may take this opportunity to introduce Colonel Galloway of the Calydonians." Platt gestured to an Imperial army officer standing at his shoulder. "Commander of our Imperial garrison."  
"An honour to meet you, Sir Edmund," Galloway saluted. "Colonel Galloway, 3rd Calydonian Highlanders, at your service. Your reputation precedes you, o'course."  
Forsythe touched his hat in thanks. "And yours, Colonel. Now, Master Platt, I do not wish to be rude, but we are here with a purpose beyond pleasantries."  
Platt nodded. "Of course. My officials are standing by to assist you."  
"Good. My Chief Engineer will present them with a manifest of what we require for the repairs. We will also need resupply." Forsythe nodded.  
"We would be pleased to assist." Platt gestured to one of his officials. "May I extend to you the hospitality of the port, captain? You and your officers would be welcome to join me for dinner tonight. I have also sent an invitation to the governor's residence."  
Forsythe shook his head. "Alas, I fear that I would not be able to attend. Time is of the essence and I would not leave the repairs to my ship unsupervised. But if it would suit, I could extend the invitation to you aboard my ship?"  
Platt bowed. "We would be honoured, Sir Edmund."  
Forsythe bowed stiffly in return. "Now. If you will excuse me?"  
"Naturally, captain, naturally." Platt nodded. "I will not detain you."  
Amelia watched Forsythe return on board and make his way up to the bridge. Chad and Arrow took up position behind him.  
"All hands!" Forsythe raised his voice. "Rotations will continue as usual, with divisions assisting in the repair and resupply! We are not at liberty in this port!"  
Amelia's ears picked up at the murmurs and groans around her. Jane, on the bridge, looked over to the officers.  
"Organise the roster, commander," Forsythe said quietly. "And you, Captain Arrow, will position your marines in pairs around this dock and make an hourly round."  
Arrow nodded. "As you wish, sir."  
"Dismiss the crew, Mr Chad." Forsythe removed his hat. "I will be in my cabin."  
"Yes, sir. All hands! Dismissed!" Chad shouted.  
Amelia watched the crew disperse, noting that the low conversations continued. She raised an eyebrow again as a pair of spacers stepped in front of her, muttering under their breath.  
"Is there a problem, Mr Randel? Mr Vines?"  
The two men looked up at her and drew themselves into something resembling attention. Randel was a tough-looking Aquanog, Vines a stocky Tuskrus whose upper arms were hidden under a carpet of tattoos. Amelia knew that they could be trusted for any job that required sheer strength or persistence, but only if it required little in the way of imagination – or ethics.  
"Well?" Amelia's eyebrow arched further. Randel coughed and shook his head.  
"No, ma'am. Just talk, is all."  
"Talk can be dangerous on the wrong tongue, Randel," Amelia warned.  
"Didn't mean nothing by it, ma'am." Vines touched his forehead.  
"See that you don't." Amelia nodded. "Carry on."  
She watched them leave and then made her way up to the bridge to join Jane.  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?" she said.  
Jane smiled. "It was most impressive. What happens now?"  
"Now? We fix the ship." Amelia grinned.  
"What did the captain mean about not being at liberty?" asked Jane.  
"Hmm? Oh, that meant that nobody has shore leave. We're staying with the ship to work on her." Amelia patted the rail fondly. "But we've been in space for a long time. If anyone thought they might be allowed on leave, they needed to be set right."  
"Ah. Of course." Jane made a mental note of that and compared it to the captain's last order to Arrow.  
"It may not be the most popular of decisions," Amelia went on. "But one must be firm."  
"Janey! Are you there?" Archimedes staggered up onto the bridge. "I think I need some help!"  
Jane smiled. "What's the matter, daddy?"  
Archimedes dusted himself off. "Well, I was thinking, and I remembered what the captain said a few nights ago...so I've been packing."  
"Packing?" Jane blinked.  
"Yes, yes. Only...I seem to have rather more than I thought. I was hoping you could help me with the other suitcase?"  
"Suitcase?" Jane ran to the top of the stairs and looked down in surprise. A pair of cases, so full that they bulged, lay at the bottom.  
"Yes, suitcases. I left one spare for you, Janey, don't worry." Archimedes waved.  
"But...but...we're not allowed to leave...the captain said..."  
"Oh, that? He was talking to the crew, Janey, not to us." Archimedes chuckled. "No, no, no. I asked him and he said that we were free to go."  
"Er...but..." Jane looked back to Amelia, who was staring at them.  
"Apparently there's a jolly nice hotel in the main city we could stay at." Archimedes smiled.  
"For...for how long?" Jane couldn't take her eyes off Amelia.  
"Oh, a few nights, at least. We could take some tours, have a look around." The little man rubbed his hands with excitement. "It'll be so good to feel the earth under our feet again, won't it! There might even be some farms we could look at, eh?"  
"And...and...and then what?" Jane felt her heart sinking.  
"Well, who knows?" Archimedes started down the ladder. "We can look for a ship to take us home! We might even like it here so much we decide to stay, eh? Eh?"  
Jane bit her lips. Amelia's eyes wavered for a moment as the implications struck her. She fought to regain control and swallowed hard.  
"Excuse me, sir." She kept her voice level. "I need to speak with the captain."  
"Of course, of course!" Archimedes waved again. "I'm sure we'll see you before we leave!"  
"Thank you, sir." Amelia touched her hat. "Excuse me, Miss Porter. I need a word with the captain.."  
She turned and walked off towards Forsythe's cabin. Jane watched her go, reaching out a hand before she remembered herself.  
"Of...course, lieutenant," she whispered. She looked down at the boards of the deck and sighed. "Don't let me detain you..."

* * *

"Captain? May I speak with you, sir?"  
Amelia knocked respectfully on the door of the cabin. Forsythe put his hat on his desk and looked up, loosening his black silk cravat.  
"Come in, acting lieutenant. Close the door behind you. I must say that I am not altogether surprised by your presence."  
"Thank you, sir." Amelia did so, tucking her hat under her arm and wondering exactly why Forsythe had been expecting her. "I wish to ask about...arrangements for our stay here."  
"Proceed." Forsythe sat at his desk took his logbook out of its sealed drawer, dipped a pen and began writing.  
"About the Porters, sir. Governor Archimedes and Jane. I...understand that they...will be going ashore?"  
"My orders were limited to the ship's company." Forsythe didn't look up. "As civilians, the Porters can come and go as they wish."  
"Yes, sir...but I..." Amelia stepped forward and gathered her courage. "With your permission, sir...I would like to escort them ashore."  
"Escort them ashore?" Forsythe put down his pen. "Ms Amelia, this is highly irregular. If I am seen to make an exception to my orders, even for an officer..."  
"I understand, sir," said Amelia. "I will merely escort them to their place of stay, and return directly. I will not be absent long. Please, sir."  
She surprised herself with the note of emotion in her voice. The old man noticed it too and looked up at her questioningly. Amelia stood to attention and tried to put her mask back on. Forsythe watched her for a long moment, and then nodded.  
"Very well. Permission granted. Two hours. Then you will report back to me on your return."  
"Yes, sir." Amelia saluted. "Thank you, sir."  
"You may go, acting lieutenant." Forsythe picked up his pen again. "Carry on."  
Amelia saluted again for good measure, and turned to leave.

* * *

Seahavensport was, at first glance, entirely like every other frontier city that Amelia had seen in her short career. Most of the buildings were low-rise prefabricated numbers, with a handful of ornate stone structures indicating the city's permanence and a few tall towers pointing towards its planned prosperity. The shuttle from the shipyard had delivered them to the city's small spaceport and a lurching cab had taken them through the streets. Archimedes, sitting in the back with Jane, had been attempting to navigate with a borrowed map, giving the Zandarian driver a stream of good-intentioned instructions which the multi-eyed alien had steadfastly ignored. Amelia, as their escort, had taken the front seat despite every instinct screaming for her to take the seat next to Jane. She could feel the young woman's gaze on the back of her head and tried not to look up into the cab's rear-view mirror for fear of seeing those blue eyes looking at her.  
"Here ve are." The Zandarian yanked on the handbrake, although the effect of this was merely to bring the vehicle coasting to a gentle halt in front of a flight of stone steps. "Ten imperials. Eleven if you want help with luggage."  
"Ten it is." Amelia passed over a handful of coins. "I'm sure we can manage."  
"Pleasure doing ze business." The driver tipped his hat. "Be careful tonight, you know. Curfew night."  
"Curfew?" asked Jane.  
"Oh, yes! I read about that somewhere!" Archimedes said. "On a few nights of the year, everyone has to be indoors by nightfall."  
"Or else what?"  
The driver waggled some eyestalks in a way to warn the conversation away from the subject. Amelia pushed open the door, dropped onto the cobblestones and looked up as a doorman wearing more gold braid than any Admiral of the Fleet approached them. Archimedes came around the cabin and looked up at the building they had halted in front of.  
"Here we are!" He waved the map happily. "The Hotel Seahavensport! Best in town!"  
"Can I take your bags, sir?" the doorman intoned.  
Archimedes nodded. "Please do! Please do! Well, Janey, how do you like it?"  
Jane looked up. "It's...um, very nice."  
Amelia had to wait until they were indoors to admit that it was true. The proprietors had not invested much in the outside of the building, although the heavy stonework and fluted pillars clearly indicated a considerable project. Even the double doors at the front were narrow and of lightweight wood, but inside the grand foyer rose a full three storeys to an ornate ceiling. Archimedes bustled over to a desk and began accosting the clerk. Amelia stepped out of the way of a porter and folded her arms behind her back. Jane sidled over to join her and coughed quietly.  
"So...it does look rather grand, doesn't it," she said.  
Amelia nodded. "Your father has made an excellent choice, Miss Porter."  
Jane looked over to her and stepped a bit closer. "Are...are you all right, Amelia?"  
Amelia felt her heart flinch. Jane saw only a brief flicker of shadow in her eyes, but it was enough. She nodded and sighed.  
"Come along, Janey! Our room is ready!" Archimedes waved.  
"I suppose that's us." Jane looked down.  
Amelia watched her walk away, her shoulders drooping. A surge of emotions rose in her chest and she bit her lip to hold back the words that wanted so desperately to come out. Adjusting her belt, she took a deep breath and followed Jane across the heavily-carpeted foyer and up a curving flight of stairs. Archimedes was already running through the list of things to do in the city – the museums, galleries and monuments – and planning a detained itinerary for the next two weeks. Amelia felt her heart sinking with every word and she tried her best to keep herself in check.  
"And...perhaps we could find time to visit the spaceport sometime?" Jane said, as they stepped into a short corridor.  
"Whyever would you want to see that again? It's just – oh. Well, yes. Yes, perhaps we might." Archimedes sobered up, mid-exposition. He scratched his moustache awkwardly. "Er...I'll just...just go and see about...the...er...door..."  
He wandered off down the corridor, leaving Amelia and Jane alone. They stopped walking and looked at each other.  
"I'm...sorry about all this," Jane began. "It's not exactly..."  
"No. I know." Amelia said softly. "Will you be all right here?"  
"Oh, yes. It looks very nice. Very well-appointed." Jane gestured to the paintings on the wall.  
"Yes, but...that's not what I meant." Amelia looked up into her eyes. "Will you be all right, Jane?"  
Jane sighed and looked down. "I hope so. I'm sorry, I know that's not what you were hoping to hear."  
"I wouldn't ask for more than the truth." Amelia touched her hand.  
"I really will try to visit," said Jane. "I know that you won't be able to...able to come back here."  
"No." Amelia glanced at a clock on a small table set into an alcove in the wall. "I can't even stay long..."  
"Perhaps...perhaps it's for the best like this." Jane tried to smile. "It's...quick, I suppose."  
"It has that going for it." Amelia nodded.  
"We knew it was going to happen some time," said Jane quietly, in a tone that suggested that she was trying to convince herself as well. "It's like we said the other night..."  
"I suppose it's a pity we didn't run into those pirates after all," said Amelia.  
Jane smiled. "Yes...it is."  
Their hands brushed together again, and Jane thought for a moment that she heard Amelia give a small, sad mew at the touch. Her heart twisted and she looked down. Amelia stepped closer, so close that she could smell the scent of her hair.  
"We knew it was going to happen some time," Jane repeated.  
Amelia nodded. "We did...but I always hoped...I always hoped that we'd have the chance to say goodbye."  
The last word caught in her throat and Jane's breath caught as she saw tears glistening in the young feline's emerald eyes.  
"Oh, Amelia..."  
"I'm sorry." Amelia shook her hair back and sniffed. "Not very professional of me, I know..."  
"It's all right..." Jane took her hand, and Amelia saw the tears in her eyes too. "It's all right..."  
"Dear Jane...it is..."  
Amelia moved closer again.  
"Excuse me, ma'am?" The porter called from the doorway to the room. "May I show you in?"  
Jane sighed and nodded. "Yes, yes...I'll be there directly..."  
She looked up at Amelia, who nodded and smiled sadly.  
"I know. Go."  
"Amelia, I..."  
"I said I know. And I do, too." Amelia swallowed. "It's all right."  
Jane nodded. "Then...this is good...good luck, Amelia. With everything. Be careful out there."  
"The same to you, too, Jane. Always." Amelia didn't trust herself to even look at her. "Take care."  
"I will. You as well. You as well. I'm...sorry it's like this..." Jane began moving away. "I promise I'll...I'll try to write, or something...anything..."  
Amelia shook her head. "Let's not part on a note like that. You've nothing to be sorry for. You've...you've given me so much..."  
"Oh, Amelia...and you've given me more than I could ever have known without you." Jane stepped back towards her, extending a hand tenderly, but the porter reappeared in the doorway and coughed insistently.  
"Ma'am?"  
Jane closed her eyes. "I'm...coming. I'm so sorry, Amelia. So sorry."  
Amelia nodded and looked down. Part of her couldn't look Jane in the face for fear of losing control, but part of her knew that she may not have another chance to. "It's all right. Truly."  
Jane bit her lip. "Just...take care, Amelia. I...I love you."  
"And I love you, Jane." Amelia watched her walk away. "So much..."  
Jane closed her eyes as she heard the words, but didn't trust herself to stop. She opened the door to the room and stepped inside. Amelia stayed outside in the corridor and watched until the door shut, trying to commit every detail of those moments to memory. At the last moment, she thought she saw Jane's head turn to look back at her, thought she caught a last glimpse of those blue eyes, but then the polished wood closed and she was lost to sight.  
"Goodbye, Jane," Amelia whispered.  
She stood alone in the corridor for a long moment, unmoving and silent. Then she straightened her back, set her shoulders, and turned away, glad that there was nobody there to see her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia sat at the captain's table in the day cabin, looking at her gold-edged plate and trying not to think. The dinner seemed to be taking forever.  
"I do apologise for the venue," Forsythe said. "But I am afraid that our wardroom is high on the list of items needing your dockyard's services. I trust that this setting is not to your discomfort, your excellency."  
"It's quite all right, Sir Edmund." Governor Atros Liden sat back in his chair. He was a pale-skinned human of late middle years, with the complexion and girth of someone who hadn't spent much time outdoors. He wore a ceremonial white uniform decorated with a purple sash and a golden chain of office that was far more ostentatious than the simple one Archimedes had worn when Amelia first met him and which brought back too many memories for Amelia to look any more closely at it. "And I am grateful for your hospitality."  
"We are honoured by your presence, sir," said Commander Chad.  
Amelia tried not to sigh. The exchange of pleasantries would have been bearable enough under normal circumstances, but she could take no interest in it now. The memory of the corridor was still too close. Amelia's body still ached with the embrace she wished they'd had the chance to share. Her lips could still feel the last kiss she had never given. And whenever she closed her eyes, she could see Jane's looking straight back at her.  
"It's a pleasure to be back on an Imperial ship," said Colonel Galloway. "I never thought I'd say that after the journey out here, though!"  
"It's not for everyone, sir," said Arrow. "I know that there have been times when I wondered whether I had chosen to don the right red coat."  
There were polite laughs around the table. Amelia tried not to sigh audibly. Whiting, who, as the most junior officer present, had given the Loyal Toast to the Queen, glanced sideways at her. He had not spoken much either, as much out of deference to the senior officers as anything else. The one-armed young canid looked at the knife and fork on the table and tried to figure out which one he should pick up.  
"It's nice to find a little piece of peace in the Nebula," said Lieutenant Costell. "I'm curious, sir. As far as I recall, your planet has not suffered at the hands of the pirate Confederacy?"  
Liden coughed. "Well, I would not go so far. Offworld trade has all but halted. Our ships can't stray too far."  
"But if you mean this particular planet," said Galloway. "You're quite correct. There's not a day when my lads don't count themselves lucky."  
"What is your secret, governor?" asked Forsythe. "No doubt you have taken some protective measures, and they are evidently successful. Other worlds may yet benefit from your experience."  
Liden coughed again and shifted in his seat. "Well...protective measures, yes...but they are...particular to our situation here."  
"Perhaps I could speak with the Colonel to gain some insights," said Forsythe. "If you would not mind sharing your military expertise?"  
"I'd be glad to," Galloway bowed. "But I'm no spacer, Sir Edmund, so I fear my insight would be more likely to mislead than not."  
"Are the repairs proceeding to your satisfaction, sir?" said Platt.  
Forsythe nodded. "I must commend your staff on their efficiency, Master Platt. We have received all that we have asked for."  
Platt smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. It has been quite some time since we had to service a vessel of this size, so we have quite a stockpile assembled."  
"And the quality of our timber cannot have degraded with time!" Liden seemed happy that the discussion had taken a new course. "The trees grow high in the mountains to the north of Seahavensport. The very biggest are a most splendid sight!"  
"Indeed, my lord." Platt agreed. "They say that there are some up in the high valley so vast that one could carve the keel of a first-rate ship-of-the-line out of a single branch."  
"Fortunately we have no need of such things," said Chad. "But the ship's carpenter was most complimentary about your supplies."  
"Very gratifying," said Liden.  
"Perhaps when the war is over, we'll be able to expand the yards," said Platt. "Put that timber to good use! We could ship it all across the Empire once the lanes are open."  
"Why ship it?" said Galloway. "You could use it right here. I'm sure that the Navy would welcome such a strategic resource, am I right, captain?"  
"Quite likely," Forsythe picked up his wine glass. "There will be much to do once the war is over and people can move freely once again."  
Amelia looked down at her hands.  
"I hope we're not detaining you from anything of importance," said Lieutenant Harburn.  
"Not at all." Galloway shrugged. "Tonight is the one night when even I have little to do."  
"That would be this...curfew I've heard about?" said Forsythe.  
"Indeed, yes." Liden spoke quickly. "It commences in around one hour from now. A...sad but necessary expedient to keep the peace. We may be spared the swords of the Confederacy, but we are not invisible to their eyes. Security must come first."  
"Wisely so, my lord," nodded Platt.  
"So my lads are confined to barracks," said Galloway. "No patrolling the streets tonight! It's as good as a holiday."  
"It's a necessary step," said Liden. "A necessary step. Extraordinary times call for extraordinary measures."  
"The results speak for themselves," said Forsythe. "A safe planet. A safe citizenry. You should be proud, governor."  
Liden fingered the front of his embroidered waistcoat, and said nothing.

* * *

It was getting dark quickly as the orbital port moved around to the dark side of the planet. Midshipman Buckley, holding the watch, ordered lamps to be lit around the deck. Spacers Randel and Vines moved forward, Randel carrying a heavy lantern and Vines bearing a bottle of oil and a bundle of wicks.  
"You sure about this?" Vines glanced over his shoulder at the bridge. "There ain't much time until the last shuttle down to the planet..."  
"When else are we going to get this chance?" Randel grinned. "Won't take long. And we'll be back before anyone notices."  
"Be worth it, eh?" Vines grinned. "How long has it been since we had honest dirt below us!"  
"Don't much care if it's honest or not," said Randel. "Just so long as we're off this blasted ship..."  
They reached the bowsprit and began moving out along it to the lantern mounting. Randel looked down. It was a long drop to the dockside, but not long enough to faze a veteran spacer. Glancing up, he located the quickest way off the dock and into the port complex. The lights were coming on there, too, but most of them were still extinguished, creating deep pockets of darkness.  
"Give us a hand, will you?" Vines began locking the lantern into place on its bracket.  
"We don't have time for that!" Randel hissed.  
"You think we'll have time once you tip off half the port by dropping this bastard thing onto the dock?" Vines said.  
Randel relented with bad grace and locked the base down firmly.  
"There. Now can we go?"  
"Not yet. If we don't light it, they'll come looking for why."  
Vines took a wick from the bundle he was carrying and wedged it into place. A few sparks from a hand flint soon had it shouldering. Capillary action would soon draw oil up from the lamp's reservoir to produce a bright light, but for now it just glowed a dull red. They still had time to make a getaway. Vines glanced back along the darkened deck and nodded. Randel leaned over the side of the bowsprit, drew a knife and cut one of the footropes. It fell away, the severed end dangling just a foot or so above the dock. He grinned and swung himself onto it.  
"Come on, mate," he said. "Be quick about it!"  
Slithering down with practised ease, he dropped onto the dockside and ran for the nearest patch of shadow, Vines close behind him. Hunkering down behind a pile of barrels, they looked back to the ship in full expectation of a shout. But aside from the clank of metal as the other lanterns were set out and the creaking of wood and rope, there was silence. Vines breathed out.  
"We made it."  
"Told you, din't I?" Randel grinned triumphantly. "Now hurry yerself. They won't be long about noticing that the bow light isn't lit."  
They hurried from shadow to shadow towards an alleyway. They had begin to taste the freedom when a marine stepped out of the alley, his laslock rifle slung over his shoulder, bayonet glinting in the starlight. Vines breathed a curse.  
"There's only one..." Randel murmured. "We might be able to take 'im..."  
"Are you joking? We'd be strung up by the neck when they found out!" Vines stared.  
The marine looked around and began speaking in a low voice. A second marine stepped out of the alley to join him. Vines cursed again. Randel glared at him and snatched the bundle of wicks from his shoulder.  
"Hey! What are you doing with those?"  
Randel motioned for silence and hurled the wicks high over the two soldiers. They crashed through a window on the other side of the alley. The marines' heads jerked around at the sound and they jogged off towards it. The way was clear. Vines grinned as he realised.  
"See? Stick with me and you'll be right!" Randel sprinted for the alleyway and disappeared into its shadows. Vines pushed himself to his feet and followed, his footsteps soon fading into the distance.

* * *

"I'm grateful to you for taking the time to join us, curfew or not," said Forsythe. "I meant no disrespect by declining your gracious invitation, but due to the urgency of the repairs I have decided to withhold leave from my crew. It would set a poor example for the ship's officers to depart for a night."  
"I understand completely," said Liden.  
Forsythe bowed his head slightly. "Aside from one journey to escort some guests into your city, everyone will be required here."  
"Ah, yes. I believe you had some guests to see safely off." Liden sat up.  
"Acting Lieutenant Amelia served as escort," said Forsythe. He looked up at her. "And I trust it was satisfactorily concluded?"  
Amelia swallowed. "It was, sir. Thank you."  
"Whereabouts did you have to take them?" asked Platt. "Not too far, I hope."  
"The Hotel Seahavensport, sir," said Amelia.  
"An excellent choice on their part, if I may say," said Galloway. "I stayed there when we were first deployed as a garrison. If their breakfast spread is still what it was, they'll not be disappointed."  
"Thank you, sir. I'm sure they won't be."  
Amelia glanced up the table and saw Arrow watching her. She met his gaze for a moment and then lowered her eyes again. Arrow looked away.  
"If your soldiers aren't enforcing the curfew tonight, colonel," he asked, "who is?"  
"My own nightwatchmen," said Liden. "I gave them their orders personally. I am sure you are familiar with the principle of separating Imperial and planetary powers, captain."  
Arrow inclined his head. "Indeed I am, sir. I mean no disrespect to your own law enforcement."  
Liden nodded. "And none was taken. It's understandable. Our arrangements here are...somewhat extraordinary. Extraordinary times call for extraordinary measures."  
Amelia raised an eyebrow slightly as he used the phase again. The more Liden talked about his planet's security measures, the more nervous he seemed to become and the more he seemed to be trying to coax himself into believing what he was saying. Just like Jane had done, she thought...just like I had done...  
She was saved from her own reverie by Forsythe's steward leaning past her to collect the plates. She sat back to let him take hers and nodded her thanks as a bowl of fruit salad was placed in front of her.  
"I see that the ship's cook has been making merry with the new ingredients," commented Chad approvingly.  
"It has been a long time since he last saw fresh fruit," said Arrow.  
"Another reason to be glad you stopped by!" Platt raised his glass.  
Amelia nodded politely and looked down at the dessert, trying not to think of the reasons to disagree.

* * *

Jane sat at the small round table in the hotel dining room, looking at her gold-edged plate and trying not to think. Archimedes sat across from her, reading the menu.  
"I didn't even know there were this many kinds of coffee!" he said. "I could stay up all night to try them all. In fact, if I tried them all, I think I would stay up all night! Eh, Janey?"  
Jane forced a smile. "Yes, daddy. I'm sure you would."  
Archimedes looked at his daughter sympathetically for a moment and put the menu aside.  
"Are you all right, Jane? You've been awfully quiet since we got here."  
"It all...just happened rather quickly, daddy." Jane sighed. "I wasn't expecting to be here, that's all."  
"I know." Archimedes nodded. "And it must have been hard to leave your friend behind. I know that you and the lieutenant were fond of each other."  
Jane bit her lip. "We are...were, I mean." Perhaps it was best to start thinking of it in the past tense...perhaps the feelings would get the message eventually.  
"I know it's difficult." Archimedes patted her hand. "We left friends behind on Kingshome...but we'll see them again when we find a ship that can take us there."  
"Of course. Yes." Jane looked out of the window. The streets had been busier early in the evening, but they were strangely deserted now. Every door was closed. Even the curtains on most of the other windows were drawn. Archimedes watched her face for a moment and tried to change the subject.  
"What did you think of your dinner, then?" he asked.  
"It was very nice, thank you." Jane said, not taking her eyes off the window. "The soup was very nice."  
"Yes, we haven't had food like that in a long time, have we?" Archimedes smiled.  
Jane shook her head. Archimedes looked down. Even his moustache drooped.  
"I am...sorry, Janey. For what it's worth."  
"I'm sorry, too." Jane sighed. "I'm probably not good company tonight."  
"It's all right to miss someone, Jane." Archimedes smiled sadly. "I still miss your mother sometimes. Often, even. I won't say that it's easy. But it gets easier. In time, you know."  
Jane nodded. She felt tears rising in her eyes again and she looked out of the window to distract herself. A flicker of movement caught her eye in a side street and she frowned in concentration. Two figures reeled out of it onto the main road. They were waving bottles and doing something that probably began life as singing. Jane sat up as they staggered into a pool of light shed by a street light.  
"Are those spacers?"  
"Hmm?" Archimedes sat up and saw them. "Good heavens! They shouldn't be out there!"  
"They must be from the ship!" Jane stood up.  
"They must not know about the curfew, wherever they're from," Archimedes remarked. "I say, Jane, where are you going?"  
Jane hurried out of the dining room into the lobby. "To stop them, of course! They could get into real trouble out there!"  
"Yes, but, it'd be their trouble!" Archimedes. "You don't need to go out there!"  
"They're just across the street, daddy!" said Jane. "I'll only be a second."  
She reached the front door and opened it. Archimedes scampered after her and hid behind the door as Jane went out onto the front stairs.  
"I say! I say, you there! You're from the _Resolute_, aren't you? Well, you shouldn't be out, you know!"  
The two spacers stopped their carousing for a moment to stare at her.  
"You should really come in side before something dreadful happens to you," said Jane, crossing the empty street. "You wouldn't want Captain Forsythe to find out that you've been up to no good, would you?"  
Archimedes watched, biting his knuckles anxiously. He saw a movement in the darkness of the street the two spacers had emerged from and squinted. Half a dozen figures, clad in matt black cloaks, emerged and began moving noiselessly towards the spacers.  
"You're in quite a state, you know," said Jane sternly, reaching the pair. "Mr...Randel, isn't it? And Mr Vines?"  
"Er, Jane!" Archimedes tried to throw his whisper across the road. "Jane!"  
Vines bumped into Jane and belched.  
"Pardon us, missy! Just trying to keep a low...low..."  
"Profile," hissed Randel. Jane crossed her arms and tried to sound like her least-favourite teacher in school.  
"Well, come along, before anyone gets into-"  
She turned around and bumped into a black-clad figure that had appeared silently behind her.  
"Oh! Excuse me, I wasn't-"  
A gloved hand clamped across her mouth before she could even scream. Vines started forwards, but ended up sprawled on the ground as a second dark figure tripped him. Randel, who had imbibed rather more drink, stood dumbly until a bag was stuffed around his head. Archimedes watched in horror and started out the door, but a hand gripped his shoulder and dragged him back inside. The door was slammed shut in front of him. Across the road, Jane struggled against her attacker and saw Vines go down to a heavy blow across the back of his head, which was quickly shrouded in another bag. Two figures were already dragging Randel's recumbent form into the darkness. She twisted out of her assailant's grip, but cried out in pain and shock as the gloved hand struck her across the face, a metal stud set atop one knuckle slicing a cut into her cheek. She dropped to the ground and felt herself get dragged into the shadows along with the unconscious spacers. Dimly aware of conversation now, she tried to listen in and separate the multiple voices that spoke in harsh whispers.  
"Star's blood, look at these uniforms! Imperials, both of 'em!"  
"Doesn't matter. Nobody'll miss them."  
"They're probably from that ship that just came in. Of course they'll be missed!"  
"What do you want to do, just hand them back after what we just did to them?"  
"And we need them to make quota, anyway."  
"All right, all right...but what about her?"  
"What about her? She was out after curfew, she goes with the rest. No exceptions."  
"Yeah, but she's not exactly..."  
"She'll do. Besides, the raccoons might find some other use for her. Bag her up like the others and bring her back to the wagon."  
"This isn't proper. I mean, the criminal sort, yeah, but these three...especially her..."  
"Shut your face. Extraordinary times call for extraordinary measures. You know the orders."  
"Here, are you sure she's out of it?"  
"Give me that thing, then. I'll do it myself."  
Jane flinched as she felt a needle being driven into her arm. She tried to concentrate on the voices again, but she soon felt as if she were falling backwards. She sensed herself being lifted up and bundled into something. There was a clang of metal as a door shut and shortly thereafter the feeling of motion. But then her mind could no longer resist the clouds that were closing in on it. Her eyes closed and stayed closed as she drifted away into unconsciousness.

* * *

It seemed to Amelia as if the farewells after the dinner took as long as the dinner itself. The officers gathered by the ship's gangway to see the guests off, each individual exchanging pleasantries. Amelia forced a smile onto her face as she shook hands with Galloway and Platt. Governor Liden, on the other hand, had seemed in a hurry to get away and Amelia was not at all disappointed by the fact that he had dealt with the junior officers with no more than a cursory nod. The official party had then descended onto the dock and disappeared into their waiting carriages. As the door closed on the last one and the driver urged the bullyadous into motion, the ship's officers breathed a collective sigh of relief. There was a general loosening of belts, cravats and collars as they made themselves more comfortable.  
"Well, that's that." Forsythe grunted with satisfaction. "Thank you for your attendance. You may consider yourselves dismissed. Mr Harburn and Mr Whiting, I expect to see you both on watch within the quarter-hour."  
"Aye, sir!"  
The small group broke up. Amelia turned to head below deck but paused when she realised that Whiting was still standing behind her. He coughed politely.  
"You wish to speak, Mr Whiting?" she said.  
Whiting stepped forward and touched his hat. "With your permission, ma'am. I couldn't help noticing that you didn't seem to...enjoy yourself much tonight."  
Amelia rolled her eyes. "I don't think I've ever been an enthusiastic guest at these things. Almost makes one wish one was still a Midshipman!"  
Whiting chuckled. "Yes, well, there is that."  
"I was more concerned for you," Amelia went on, gesturing to Whiting's empty cuff. The canid waved it in the air.  
"Oh, one learns. Of course, that doesn't help you cut the meat. Forgive my interruption, ma'am. I'd best be getting into a duty uniform and up on watch."  
"Of course. Carry on." Amelia watched him go and wondered if her feelings were really that obvious. But then, Whiting had been with her when she had met Jane. It wouldn't surprise her to know that he'd had at least some suspicions. She turned again to the main stairs, removing her hat to duck under the low lintel. She cast a brief glance around the deck, scanning the crew as they sat, ate, laughed and gamed at their mess tables between the dull barrels of the upper gun batteries, and then turned towards the officer's quarters at the stern of the ship. The noise of the crew's mess died away quickly, the lingering strains of a fiddle being the last thing she heard. Looking up as a shadow loomed in the doorway, she put her hat back on and touched the brim.  
"Mr Arrow."  
The big Cragorian touched his hat in return.  
"Good evening, ma'am. Could I ask for a moment of your time?"  
"Of course, Mr Arrow. What is it?" Amelia's ears rose as she suspected the nature of his inquiry and she tried not to let her teeth show.  
"I am aware of your...duty this afternoon, ma'am," Arrow said quietly. "And observing you at dinner, you seemed...in a manner of speaking..."  
"Come to the point, Mr Arrow," Amelia said, more harshly than she felt, and she instantly regretted the preemptive aggression. Arrow seemed to shrug it off.  
"Naturally, ma'am. I would merely venture a polite interest in your wellbeing, ma'am."  
"I am quite all right, thank you." Amelia straightened her back. "My duty will not be impeded."  
"I had no doubt of that," Arrow bowed his head to look her straight in the eye. "But what I meant was-"  
"I believe I know full well what you meant, Captain," said Amelia. She returned his stare, praying that she retained enough control not to waver. "That will be all."  
Arrow looked for a moment as if he was considering arguing with her, but thought better of doing so in a public corridor. He smiled sadly and touched his hat again.  
"As you wish." Arrow stepped back to let her pass. Amelia nodded her thanks and brushed past him, walking swiftly to the door to her cabin. She had gone there to seek refuge – from Arrow's too-perceptive questioning, Whiting's well-intentioned concern, from her own thoughts – but there was no refuge to be had in that room. As soon as she closed the door behind her, her eyes were drawn to the empty spaces – the spaces on the wall where Jane's dresses and shirts had hung, the empty space on the floor where her trunk had rested...the empty space on the mattress that they had shared. Amelia looked at it for a moment and bit her lip. The room had been partitioned by a canvas screen, ostensibly to separate her and her unexpected bunkmate, and for the first time she was grateful for it. From the other side, where lay the mattress that they had never used, the bedding still crisply-laid and unrumpled, it was possible to imagine that there was nothing missing after all. Amelia stripped off her dress uniform and folded it away neatly in her trunk. She saw to it that her shoes were neatly lined up below her duty uniform. She devoted what an observer would have thought to be an excessive amount of time to shining the silver buckles on the shoes, and flicking invisible particles of dust away from the white tabs on her blue coat's collar. Then she lay down on the empty mattress and drew the covers over herself.  
"Goodnight, then," she whispered.  
It had been an automatic reflex, a habit she had learned unconsciously but willingly over the passing weeks, but it served as the straw that broke the back of her resolve. The memories that she had been suppressing all afternoon and evening flooded back to her with a strength so physical that it made her flinch. Not just the painful memories of the hotel, but all the glorious memories she now had – Jane's smile, Jane's touch, Jane's voice and laughter. Jane's body, Jane's mind, Jane's heart. Amelia closed her eyes and gripped her pillow closely, burying her face into it so that nobody could see the tears that rose in her eyes.  
"Oh, Jane...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Amelia awoke with a start. Footsteps were pounding in the corridor outside. She could hear the distant rattle of a drum and the ship's tannoy crackled into life.  
"All hands on deck! All hands on deck! Muster by division! All hands on deck!"  
Amelia scrambled out of bed, reaching for her shoes. She stumbled towards the door, grabbing her blue coat from the hook. She couldn't hear the general alarm's klaxon call, so she guessed that the ship was in no danger, and general musters were a weekly occurrence. But an unscheduled one was sufficiently unusual as to provoke concern. She grabbed her hat and didn't even bother setting it straight on her head as she left the cabin and ran for the stairs. She emerged on deck, expecting to be blinking in the sun, but in fact it was barely dawn. The sun had not yet risen over New Genswick, giving the planet a shining halo. The ship's lanterns were still out and lit, casting multi-directional shadows across the deck as the crew ran into position. A single glance around told Amelia that something was wrong. Armed marines, rifles at ease but bayonets fixed, were standing around the side railings, and a similarly-equipped squad stood at the rail of the bridge. A young drummer stood by them, beating out the roll. Sergeant Ko was stalking up and down the thin red line, a sword in her hand, her eyes fixed on the crew assembling below her.  
"Move sharply, men! Fall in! Fall in!" Arrow was striding up the deck, hands cupped around his mouth and his voice raised.  
"All hands, form divisions and face inward!" Chad shouted. "Face inward, I say!"  
Amelia began calling to her spacers.  
"Fourth Division to me! Fourth Division!"  
"Here, ma'am!" Spacer Jackson saluted as he arrived. Amelia counted off the rest of them as they fell into line. Petty Officer Bryce was walking among the crew with a clipboard, ticking off a list of names as he went. Amelia saw the other Petty Officers doing likewise. She glanced over to Arrow and saw the stern look on his face.  
"Officers to the bridge!" Chad called. "Officers to the bridge!"  
Amelia nodded to her spacers and followed the others up to join the captain.  
"Reporting as ordered, sir," Amelia touched her hat in salute.  
"Very good, Ms Amelia." Forsythe nodded and began pacing to and fro. Bryce conferred briefly with his colleagues in the shadow of the bridge before he mounted the stairs and saluted.  
"Missing two, sir. Randel and Vines from Second Division."  
"You're certain, Mr Bryce?" Forsythe said.  
"Positive, sir. All clear below decks."  
"Thank you, Mr Bryce. Dismissed. And inform the Captain of Marines that I require his presence." Forsythe turned to the officers. "Well, ladies and gentlemen. We have a situation."  
Arrow arrived at the double and saluted. "Reporting, sir."  
"I want you to identify every sentry you had posted last night, captain," said Forsythe. "Identify them and interview them. If they saw anything. If they heard anything. If they thought they did either. I want to know about it."  
Arrow touched his hat. "As you wish, sir. Sergeant? Assemble the night watch."  
Ko saluted with her sword and left the bridge, calling out orders.  
"And you, Commander. Interview every member of Second Division." Forsythe turned to Chad. "If we learn nothing, we will expand the search. Every man and woman on board, if necessary."  
"Yes, sir!"  
Forsythe grunted and glared at his diminished crew. "Someone, somewhere, knows what has happened."  
Amelia saluted. "If I may, sir? I overheard Randel and Vines talking after we arrived. Nothing concrete, but they were...disenchanted with the denial of liberty."  
"Is that so?" Forsythe turned to her.  
"I thought I had addressed the situation myself, sir." Amelia looked down. "Sorry, sir. There's no excuse."  
Forsythe shook his head. "You are not the one who needs to be making excuses, acting lieutenant. Very well. I want your account in writing and on my desk before your forenoon watch."  
"Aye, sir." Amelia turned on her heel and left the bridge. As she descended the stairs, the sun finally came out from behind the planet. She shaded her eyes from the glare and wondered what the new day was already bringing.

* * *

Archimedes Porter pushed his way through the crowds at the shuttle terminal, trying to catch a glimpse of the signs overhead pointing to the exits.  
"Excuse me! Excuse me! Man on a mission! Father in distress!"  
He burst out of the side of the crowd like a cork expelled from a bottle, rebounded off a stack of luggage and staggered back, blinking.  
"Oh, er, I do apologise, madam..."  
He looked around and located a ticket window. He hurried towards it, stopping when he saw a couple of planetary police walk casually past. He watched them until they were out of sight, some sixth sense telling him that approaching them would not help his situation. He stepped into the queue at the window and fidgeted impatiently as it inched forward. When the window next to it opened up, he darted out of the line and hurried up to it, bumping someone aside along the way. Hopping up and down to see over the high window ledge, he waved to get the attention of the bored-looking attendant.  
"Excuse me! I'd rather like to get up to the spaceport, please!"  
She tore a docket from a strip and dipped a pen. "Fifteen imperials. Next shuttle leaves in twenty minutes from Platform Two."  
Archimedes stood on his toes and scattered coins across the benchtop without bothering to count them. Grabbing the ticket, he stared around in confusion until he worked out which direction the crowd was heading in and scampered after them.

* * *

Amelia stood on the bridge, looking up at the mizzentop where the riggers were securing the new yard into position. The sounds of hammering and sawing surrounded the ship as new timbers were shaped and fixed into position. Derricks bearing new crates and barrels of supplies swung overhead and were received by teams of spacers who dropped them into any spare space on the deck and began unloading them. The other officers were all overseeing their divisions as they worked, but regulations held that someone had to be on watch at all times and now it was Amelia's turn. Normally she enjoyed taking her watch, feeling the ship move almost imperceptibly beneath her as it pressed through the ethereal tides, feeling the timbers speak to her as if they were alive. But a ship in dock wasn't alive. It felt like a dead thing, a dull mass. There was no spark, no movement, no sound. The console before her was active on low power, the displays darkened as if to match her mood. Heavy footsteps approached and Arrow ascended to the bridge, carrying two cups of coffee. He offered one to her.  
"Thank you, Mr Arrow." Amelia took it without a smile. "Shouldn't you be doing the rounds of your sentries?"  
"Momentarily, ma'am." Arrow nodded. "But first, I thought it perhaps prudent to-"  
"Prudent?" Amelia rounded on him. "And just what do you mean by that? Are you suggesting that I am incapable of maintaining the watch?"  
"Of course not, ma'am. I have complete confidence in your abilities, but-"  
"There is nothing further to add to our conversation last night, Mr Arrow!" Amelia's eyes flashed dangerously. Arrow took the warning and backed off, raising a hand.  
"As you wish, ma'am. I apologise for my intrusion."  
He turned and left. Amelia took a deep breath and felt her claws retract inside her gloves.  
"Stranger on the dockside, ma'am!" A spacer pointed over the side. Amelia, grateful for the distraction, went to look. A small figure was running through the piles of supplies and equipment stacked up alongside the ship. Amelia's heart leapt when she saw that it was Archimedes, but promptly sank again when she realised that Jane was nowhere to be seen.  
"Permission to come aboard!" Archimedes shouted.  
"My respects to Captain Forsythe, and please ask him to come to the bridge," Amelia said to the spacer. She raised her voice. "Permission granted, sir!"  
Archimedes scampered up the gangplank and onto the ship. Amelia touched her hat to him and waited for him to reach the bridge.  
"Welcome back, your excellency,"she said. "What brings you back here?"  
"Oh, Amelia! I'm so glad it's you, I just know you'll be able to help." Archimedes mopped his brow with a polka-dotted handkerchief and beamed frantically. Amelia felt her blood run cold.  
"What's happened, sir?" She stepped forward. "What is it? Has something happened to Jane?"  
Archimedes looked up, his moustache trembling. Amelia saw her answer in his eyes.  
"Oh, no..."  
Forsythe returned to the bridge. Archimedes turned to him.  
"Captain! Captain! I need your help, something dreadful has happened..."  
"We are not without problems of our own, your excellency," said Forsythe. "And as you can see, we are rather busy at the moment and-"  
"Are two of your men missing, captain?"  
For a moment, even Forsythe looked taken aback. He hesitated uncharacteristically before answering.  
"As a matter of fact, they are. You know something of this?"  
Archimedes nodded. "I was there, yes, I saw...I saw them. They were taken..."  
Forsythe raised his hand. "I think that this discussion could be more easily had behind closed doors. Attend me in my cabin. You man there, find the Captain of Marines and send him to me." He began stalking across the bridge before he paused and nodded back over his shoulder. "You as well, Ms Amelia, you had better come with us."  
Archimedes was already telling the story before the cabin door was closed behind them.  
"We were having dinner in the hotel. Well, in fact we were having dessert. Or talking about having dessert anyway. Or was it coffee? I should remember, it was only last night after all..."  
"Continue" said Forsythe wearily, moving to his desk.  
"Well, it was after that curfew, so there was nobody outside. And then suddenly there were two people outside. Your men. Or so Janey thought, at least, and she didn't want them to get into trouble so she went out to help them..."  
"And then what?"  
The door opened and Arrow arrived. Forsythe waved Archimedes into silence and looked at him.  
"Your inquiries, captain. Did any of your sentries see anything?"  
"Privates Sconner and Kline reported an odd sound and a disturbance just after nightfall, sir," said Arrow, touching his hat. "They investigated, but they saw and found nothing."  
"Thank you. Please continue, your excellency."  
Archimedes swallowed and patted his face with the handkerchief again. "Er, well, as I was saying, Janey went out to help them. Then all of a sudden these people appeared all around them. All dressed in black. And...well, they took them."  
"Took them where, sir?" said Amelia, feeling her claws fighting to extend again.  
He shook his head. "I...I don't know. I couldn't go after them...and someone pulled me back inside..."  
The little man looked utterly lost and crestfallen. Amelia looked up at Arrow, a determined look on her face.  
"We can go after them, sir," she said. "Captain Arrow and I could arrange a search party. We could fan out across the city and search the neighbourhood around the hotel by nightfall."  
Forsythe pressed a button on his desk. His steward stuck his head around the door.  
"Sir?"  
"Get me Governor Liden." Forsythe said grimly. "I would speak with him on a matter of urgency."  
"Sir, the search party?" Amelia insisted.  
Forsythe glared at her. "I heard you, acting lieutenant! But we will do nothing without the governor's assent, or else the same thing could happen to you and anyone else I send down there!"  
Amelia swallowed and took a deep breath. "Yes, sir. Of course, sir. I apologise."  
"I understand." Forsythe nodded and stood up. "But for now. We need a word with the governor..."

* * *

The communications room on the _Resolute_ was little larger than a cupboard, a cupboard filled with brass and copper equipment that hummed quietly in its racks. The room was not designed for more than a couple of people at a time. With four, including the looming bulk of Arrow for which Archimedes' diminutive stature did not compensate, space was at an even greater premium. Pride of place was given to a wide circular holoscreen, which was currently displaying the face of Governor Atros Liden. Despite the short range of the transmission, the picture still swirled with stray colours like the surface of a blown soap bubble.  
"I am, of course, sympathetic to your position, Captain," Liden was saying. "But the law is the law. Your crew are not exempt from the curfew."  
"I do not seek to exempt anyone from planetary law," said Forsythe. "But if they were detained by your night watch, I wish to at least know where and how they are being kept."  
The picture fuzzed for a moment. "Such things may take time to become apparent," said Liden.  
"Are you saying your watchmen don't keep records?" Forsythe raised an eyebrow.  
"My watchmen do a difficult job under difficult circumstances." Liden frowned. "As I am sure you would appreciate, instilling discipline in those under one's authority is not always straightforward."  
Amelia saw Forsythe bristle at the reference. A wise man would have left it there, but Liden seemed to think that attack was the best form of defence.  
"Just what were your spacers doing at large anyway, captain? I was under the impression that you had confined your crew to your ship."  
Forsythe growled. Archimedes tugged on his sleeve.  
"Um, if I may..."  
"My crew are not the only ones at issue," said Forsythe, restraining himself. "A civilian who was taking passage with us and who disembarked yesterday is also missing. Her father much desires to know her whereabouts."  
"A civilian?" Liden looked surprised.  
"Yes, my daughter, you see." Archimedes stepped towards the screen. "She's got brown hair, blue eyes, takes after her mother, you know, and her name is Jane. Jane Porter."  
Amelia saw Liden's expression set like a poker mask. "I can...make enquiries..."  
"She would have been taken in with the two spacers," Archimedes said. "So if you know where she is, you'll find them as well, I'm sure of it."  
"I will...do my best. But as you know, the law is the law." Liden shifted uncomfortably. "These are extraordinary times and extraordinary times-"  
"Call for extraordinary measures," interjected Amelia, with discernible irritation. "Yes, sir, we know that."  
Forsythe glanced around at her warningly. Arrow stepped closer behind her and coughed quietly. Amelia looked up at him sharply, but took the hint and calmed herself.  
"There is a suggestion, sir," said Arrow, "that a search party could be deployed to locate our spacers and the missing civilian. I would be happy to coordinate with Colonel Galloway to obtain the garrison's assistance."  
Liden shook his head. "That cannot be done. This is a matter for my authority. It is a local affair beyond Imperial control."  
"If your police are able and willing to organise the search, I would be happy to liaise with them," said Arrow.  
"We know our own crew, sir," said Amelia. "We may have an easier time locating them."  
"If they are here to locate," said Liden. "If I understand this, you are looking for two crew members who have disappeared and the only witness claiming knowledge of their whereabouts is a civilian who has herself disappeared."  
"She didn't disappear!" Archimedes objected. "She was kidnapped off the street!"  
"An allegation that will require investigation. By my authorities." Liden reiterated. "We will, of course, keep you updated on progress."  
"And advise us of any assistance we can provide," said Forsythe, pointedly.  
"Of course. Naturally." Liden nodded. "Now, if you will excuse me, captain, I have work to do."  
"As you wish, your excellency." Forsythe severed the connection and glared at the screen.  
Archimedes blinked. "So...er...what do we do now?"  
"I am not sure that there is much we can do," said Arrow.  
"Indeed." Forsythe shook his head. "Jurisdictions be damned for this trouble."  
"Sir?" Amelia watched him. Forsythe faced her grimly.  
"There is nothing we can do. The governor is correct. This is a matter for the planetary authorities, not for us. We cannot intervene without the governor's permission."  
"With all due respect, sir," said Amelia. "I'm sure not that we can count on his cooperation."  
"I am inclined to agree," said Forsythe. "But we cannot deploy to a planet without approval. That could only make things worse."  
"But how can we trust the Seahavensport watch to investigate?" Amelia said. "If they took our people for violating curfew..."  
"Then they will at least know where they are." Forsythe said. "Whether they will tell us is another question altogether."  
"You suspect foul play, sir?" said Arrow.  
Forsythe grimaced. "I wish I did not. But the behaviour we just witnessed does not give me cause for confidence."  
"You think he was hiding something, sir?" said Amelia.  
"You don't?" asked Forsythe rhetorically.  
"Is there nothing you can do?" Archimedes asked dolefully.  
Forsythe shook his head. "At this stage...I am afraid not. I am sorry, your excellency. You should return to your lodgings and await the authorities."  
"But surely there's-"  
"There is not." Arrow put a hand on his shoulder. "I am deeply sorry, sir."  
"As...as am I." Amelia looked down.  
"Oh...well...in that case..." Archimedes looked crestfallen. "I suppose I'd...I'd better go and make some...phone calls..."  
"We will stay in touch," said Arrow. "In case we hear anything."  
"Thank you. And so will I." Archimedes smiled sadly up at Amelia. "Goodbye again, Amelia...I'm sorry that this parting isn't any happier than the last one..."  
Amelia bit her lip and nodded. "So am I, sir...so am I."  
"What happens now, sir?" said Arrow.  
"We have a test sailing tomorrow," said Forsythe. "To shake down the repairs. I see no reason to delay."  
"With your permission, sir," said Amelia. "Perhaps I could remain here to act as liaison between-"  
"No." Forsythe shook his head. "I need every officer I have for a shakedown. You'll be needed here. I'm sorry, Ms Amelia, but that is the last word on the subject."  
"Yes, sir." Amelia looked down again.  
"Can you find your own way off the ship, sir?" Forsythe asked Archimedes, who nodded sadly.  
"Yes, yes. I know the way...thank you for your time, captain...goodbye, Amelia." Archimedes trailed out. Amelia looked surprised at the discourtesy of such a dismissal, but Forsythe soon gave her the answer.  
"Mr Arrow. You and Colonel Galloway seemed to get along rather well. I wish to contact him, but discretely."  
Arrow took a piece of paper out of his uniform pocket and handed it over. "As a matter of fact, sir, I have his private code here."  
Forsythe nodded his thanks. "Redcoat solidarity, eh?"  
"Something like that, sir." Arrow smiled.  
The communications link found Galloway sitting at his desk in his shirt sleeves. Forsythe quickly explained the situation.  
"And I trust I can count on your confidentiality, colonel?"  
"Of course, captain." Galloway nodded. "A sticky position to be in, I can see."  
"What knowledge of the curfew regulations do you have, if I may ask?"  
Galloway shrugged. "Truth be told, not much. When we first arrived I offered my troops to assist in enforcing it, but Governor Liden made it clear that it was his responsibility. A planetary matter, and that Imperial intervention was not required. I got the impression that it would'nae be welcome, either."  
"Yes. The Governor does seem to run his own ship when it comes to security measures, doesn't he." Forsythe rubbed his chin. "We will shortly depart on a shakedown cruise, colonel. I need some eyes and ears on New Genswick to make sure that this matter is followed through. Imperial eyes and ears, for preference, in high places."  
"Well...if it matters that much to you, captain...but this is a lot of trouble to go through for two rogue spacers and a civilian." Galloway looked doubtful.  
"It would be, if they were all that concerned me," said Forsythe. "Can I count on you, colonel?"  
Galloway smiled and gave an army salute. "We both serve the Queen, Sir Edmund. I'll have a report for you when you return. Good sailing."  
"Thank you. And remember yourself, colonel – discretion may be the best part of this particular valour."  
Forsythe closed the line with a nod.  
"These are unsafe waters, captain," counselled Arrow. "If we are found to be bypassing planetary law..."  
"We are bypassing nothing," said Forsythe. "Merely...monitoring through original channels. I do not doubt Mr Porter's devotion as a father, but if there are games to be played I want as many pieces on the board as possible. Now, Ms Amelia. Report back to the bridge and resume your watch. Captain Arrow, resume your rounds. Good day to you both – and that conversation never happened."  
Arrow and Amelia were alone in the communications room for a moment after he left. Amelia stood in silence, lost in thought.  
"Don't do it," said Arrow, after a while.  
"Don't do what?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.  
"What you are thinking of doing at this very moment, if you are anything like any of your ancestors whom I have served," Arrow smiled sadly. "Your family has always shown, shall we say, a greater regard for the spirit of the rules than for the letter of them. Returning to the planet would not be a wise course of action."  
Amelia sighed and looked down. "I know...but what else will help? The governor's people won't be any good even if they aren't involved themselves."  
"Patience, Amelia," said Arrow. Amelia looked up at him at the sudden absence of the formality that usually characterised his speech. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I am certain that there will be more to come in this story."  
Amelia smiled. "Yes...you're right. Thank you."  
"It is no more than my duty, ma'am." Arrow smiled back.  
"It does not go unnoticed." Amelia nodded and stepped away. "I will be on the bridge, Mr Arrow. And thank you again."


	4. Chapter 4

"Loose the headsails! Hands aloft, loose the topsails!"  
Spacers sprang into action at Commander Chad's bellowed orders. Amelia watched the new sail unfurling over the repaired mizzen yard.  
"Let go forward! Let go aft!"  
She strained her ears to catch the traditional deckhands' reply to the order to cast off the mooring lines - "all gone crazy, all gone daft!" - but heard nothing. A sombre mood had settled over the ship. The tension caused by the missing spacers was felt throughout the crew. Desertion was a serious matter, punishable by death in time of war, and accomplices seldom fared much better than perpetrators. Everyone was watching themselves. The officers too were on edge, as desertion could be seen as a sign of ill-discipline engendered by poor leadership. There was a near-palpable sense of relief as the ship prepared to depart the scene of these troubles.  
"Ventral thrusters, Mr Costell," said Forsythe. "Raise her up."  
"Aye, sir." The navigator nodded to the helmsman. "Ventral thrusters, one-third."  
The ship began rising vertically out of the dock. Amelia looked over the side to check that there were no obstacles in the way.  
"Open the mainsails, Mr Chad," said Forsythe. "Feed power to the main drives."  
"Loose the mainsails! Open capacitors!"  
"Clear of the spaceport, sir!" called Buckley.  
"Engage main engines!" Chad called. "All ahead one quarter! Helm, turn to port, one-eight-zero."  
"One-eight-zero, aye!"  
Amelia looked down at the spaceport below them as the big ship powered forwards. The timbers shook as the engines fired, and creaked as the ship went into a turn to point its bluff bows back out into space. She turned and looked back at the planet, which was now basking in the light of the sun. Arrow loomed behind her and she looked up at him. They exchanged wordless nods.  
"All ahead full, Mr Chad. Maintain this course."  
"All ahead full it is, sir."  
"It is good to be back in the etherium," said Arrow.  
Amelia nodded. "Yes...yes, it is..."  
"And we will return soon enough," Arrow went on. "This should be a very short cruise."  
"Of course."  
"Mr Arrow! A moment, if you please."  
Arrow touched his hat to Amelia and went to join Chad. Amelia was left alone with her thoughts, watching the planet recede behind them as the ship accelerated to full speed. She folded her hands behind her back and stared at it. A few errant mantabirds were still flapping alongside them, accompanying them into deep space.  
"They say that nobody is ever truly lost to us, so long as we remember them."  
Amelia looked around in surprise. Captain Forsythe was beside her, sharing the view. She considered his words and nodded.  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."  
Forsythe looked at her and gave her as close as he ever got to a smile. "Then carry on, acting lieutenant."  
"Yes, sir. Sir?"  
"Yes?"  
Amelia looked at him. "And is it true, sir? What they say?"  
For a moment, the elderly human's lined face darkened.  
"I hope so, Ms Amelia," he said eventually. "I sincerely do."  
"Yes, sir."  
Forsythe looked down for a moment before raising his head and stalking back to the bridge console. Amelia heard him issuing new orders to Costell, outlining the ship's intended course over the next few days. She listened with half an ear, her mind still on the planet they were leaving behind.  
"Where are you, Jane?" she whispered. "Where shall we find you?"

* * *

It took only two days to reenter the nebula from New Genswick. The hazy clouds began gathering not long after crossing the orbital path of the lonely outer planet. They hung here and there in patches, scattering as the ship ploughed through them and reconstituting in its wake. There was a halo of drifting rocks and blocks of ice around the solar system ranging from things smaller than a longboat to spaceborne mountains that dwarfed even the RLS _Resolute_. The ship skirted around one of the larger ones, the junior officers taking it in turns to estimate the range to a tree inexplicably growing in splendid isolation high up on its craggy flank.  
"One-two-zero," said Buckley. "Makes you wonder how it got there, though, right? I mean, all the way out here."  
"Seed pods drifting on the astral tides," said Whiting. "Or perhaps it got dumped overboard in some ship's rubbish. A lot of things get moved around the galaxy like that."  
"It's true," said Dunn. "Although I grant you that one's a bit of a puzzler. What do you think, Ms Amelia?"  
Amelia looked up at the tree as they passed it. "Could be anything, I suppose."  
Whiting gave her a look that still had a measure of concern in it before he looked away. Amelia was, in truth, glad to be back in space. Feeling the ship coming alive again was good for her, and the rigours of a shakedown cruise provided plenty of distractions. Since the whole purpose was to test things, Forsythe and Chad were putting both ship and crew through a series of drills designed to test the new repairs as well as each other. Hard work was a good remedy for boredom and only the presence of doubled marine guards and a lingering sense of distrust remained as a reminder of the missing crewmen. Buckley wrote something down on his clipboard and nodded.  
"Well, that's everyone's range estimates. Shall we draw straws to see who gets to find out who was right?"  
"I'll go," said Amelia.  
"Don't keep us in suspense too long!" Buckley grinned.  
Amelia bowed theatrically, took the clipboard and moved up to the bridge. Lieutenants Costell and Harburn were on watch and Amelia touched her hat to them.  
"Just bringing the results of the ranging exercise, sir. Request permission to check them against the ship's records?"  
Harburn waved at the console. "Permission granted, acting lieutenant."  
Amelia nodded her thanks and began tapping out instructions on the console's brass keys. She frowned in concentration as the numbers began scrolling across the screen in front of her.  
"So what was the wager, may I ask?" said Costell cheerfully. "A midnight watch, perhaps?"  
"Heaven forbid, sir," said Amelia, not taking her eyes off her numbers. "All forms of gambling are prohibited aboard ship."  
"Quite right. Quite right. Very wise." Costell nodded soberly.  
"But if it answers your question, sir," Amelia checked the clipboard again. "Mr Buckley may be having to set his alarm clock somewhat early toni – sir?"  
"Hmm?" Costell looked up. Amelia was looking at a different part of the console, which had started emitting an insistent beeping sound.  
"Transmission on the emergency channel, sir." Amelia moved over to it and began adjusting a dial. "There's a bit of interference...I think it's coming from the direction of the pulsar field."  
Harburn looked over her shoulder, his face serious. "One of ours?"  
Amelia shook her head. "Too soon to tell, sir."  
Harburn nodded. "Inform the captain. Mr Costell? Take over and get me a bearing on that signal."  
"Aye, sir." Amelia moved aside for the navigator and headed back to the main deck where the other Midshipmen gathered around her.  
"Well? How did we go?" grinned Buckley.  
Amelia tossed him the clipboard. "Well, most of us did all right. Does anyone know where the captain is?"  
"In the chartroom, last I say," said Dunn. "Is something happening?"  
"It may be about to," said Amelia, touching her hat. "Excuse me."  
By the time she returned to the bridge, following the captain, the other officers had gathered around the console. Costell had a pair of headphones on as he struggled to isolate the signal from the sounds of space.  
"Report," Forsythe said curtly.  
"Emergency transmission, sir," said Harburn. "Open channel."  
"Whose?"  
"It's one of ours, sir," said Costell. "The repeater signal is a match for the scout frigate _Hawkesbury_. I'm trying to work out the range..."  
"Do you at least have a bearing?"  
"Yes, sir. Zero-six-seven degrees."  
"Helm! Come to starboard, zero-six-seven!" Forsythe shouted. "Keep at it, Mr Costell. Mr Harburn, keep the crew on alert. Ms Dunn, find Mr Chad. He should be in the forward magazine."  
"Yes, sir."  
Forsythe turned away from the console. "All ahead full on the engines!"  
"Sir?" Costell took the headphones off in alarm. "Sir, that course puts us on a heading straight for the Tartaros Pulsar Field...that's why I'm having trouble isolating the signal in the first place."  
"What of it, Mr Costell?"  
"Well, sir, the pulsars..."  
"If you don't want us to get too close, I suggest you get back to work and give me a solid ranging!" snapped Forsythe. "We will not sail past an emergency signal from one of our own."  
Costell blanched and bent over the console again.  
"Man the telescopes and turn them to that bearing," Forsythe ordered Harburn. "And run a full analysis. I want to know what's going on out there before we sail into it."  
"But we are investigating, sir?" said Whiting.  
"Of course. A distress signal out here?" Forsythe smiled grimly. "Perhaps this area is not as free of pirates as Governor Liden would like us to think."  
"Sir?" Amelia puzzled at the implications of his statement, but he had already turned away.  
"I'll be in my day cabin, ladies and gentlemen. Inform me as soon as any information comes to hand!"  
Amelia saluted and rejoined the others. Buckley was helping Costell at the console.  
"I didn't even know we had a scoutship out here," said Dunn.  
"Long-range, no doubt," said Whiting. "They come and go as they like. They might have been on their way to New Genswick to resupply, even."  
"I'm sure we'll know the truth soon enough," said Amelia. "In the meantime, I think we all have jobs to do to get this ship ready for anything, am I right?"  
Whiting grinned and touched his hat. "Just as you say, ma'am."  
Amelia nodded to dismiss them and folded her hands behind her back. It was, she supposed, a terrible thing to say, but the prospect of action was the first thing that had cheered her up in days.  
"I have a range!" Costell shouted. "At current speed, we will reach the source of the transmission in...one hour, twenty minutes."  
"Good work, Mr Costell," said Harburn. "Mr Buckley, inform the captain. It seems that our curiosity will be satisfied soon enough."

* * *

Once it became apparent that the change of course and speed was not just another shakedown drill, the crew sprang into action with enthusiasm. A crowd gathered on the forecastle to see if they could be the first to spot anything. Dunn had stationed additional lookouts aloft and was perched in one of the fighting tops herself. On the bridge, Forsythe was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger.  
"Anything yet?" he demanded.  
Amelia looked at the console displays and adjusted the ride of her belt on her hips to move the sword out of the way. "Optics are at full power, sir. Preliminary results of the spectral analysis shows...traces of weapons fire."  
"Traces?"  
"It's the best we can do against the radiation from the pulsar field, sir," said Costell. "But there's no mistaking it."  
"Enemy activity?" said Chad. "But there are no reports of that anywhere near New Genswick..."  
"Is that because nobody found any or because nobody was looking?" said Forsythe. "We may be about to file a report of our own. Time to arrival, Mr Costell?"  
"Fifteen minutes based on the signal's origin," said Costell. "But that was over an hour ago."  
"Even so, let us be ready for it. Action stations, if you please, Mr Chad."  
The klaxons began sounding out across the ship. The crowd in the forecastle scattered as spacers began running for their positions. Shouted ordered rang across the deck.  
"Prepare two longboats for launch, Ms Amelia," Forsythe nodded to her. "We may have to intervene in something at short notice. Mr Buckley, alert the surgeon to the fact that we could have more than one ship's company in need of his services."  
Amelia hurried down to the deck, gathering spacers as she went.  
"Mr Bryce! Take two men and prepare the number one longboat for launch! Mr Jackson! Mr Dorran! Come with me and prepare longboat two! The rest of you, make ready the cranes for simultaneous launch!"  
"I'm picking up weapons fire directly ahead, sir," Costell called.  
"Then, damnit, why can't we see anything?" Forsythe barked.  
"The bank of clouds ahead of us is too thick, sir. But we'll be through it in a moment."  
Amelia's crew finished moving the longboats out of their cradles and began connecting them to the cranes to hoist them over the side. She turned and waved up to the bridge.  
"Longboats ready, sir!"  
"Very good!' Forsythe put his hands behind his back. "Mr Arrow, assemble two squads. Ms Amelia, your division will arm itself."  
"Aye, sir!"  
"Clearing the clouds, sir!"  
Dunn's shout came as the green veils parted. The ship sailed through them into another pocket of relatively clear space. For a moment Amelia stared blankly, trying to see what was going on, but then the bright flash of energy weapons caught her attention. Two ships were grappling at close range off the starboard bow, the space between them a blistering haze of light as their pummelled each other. One of the ships was unquestionably an Imperial frigate, the hull bright with ivory and blue. The other ship, also a frigate judging by its size, was painted a dark red, the colour of congealed blood, and a ensign bearing the colours of the pirate Confederacy flew from its masts. A third ship flying the same flag was manoeuvring in the near distance, its compatriot masking its fire for now but all its guns cleared for action.  
"Turn us towards those frigates, Mr Costell!" Forsythe roared. "We've got them now!"  
Arrow ran up, two dozen marines following him. "Boarding party assembled, sir!"  
"Excellent! Stand by!" Forsythe nodded down at them. "Ms Amelia! Take over of the upper gun deck, then report back here to command the boarding party. We're going to make one pass and then you'll have to launch!"  
"Understood, sir!" Amelia saluted and ran down the stairs. The gun deck was a hive of activity as the crew laboured to stow away the trappings of the mess and prepare for the business of war. Ammunition hoists clattered noisily and the heavy metal of the guns clanked into position. Buckley saluted her as she arrived.  
"All crews report ready, ma'am."  
Amelia nodded to him and raised her voice to be heard above the din.  
"All hands! Listen up! We are going to make one pass at close range and then move to board them! We will only have one shot, so I want to make it count! Every shell we put home now means one less enemy to deal with the old-fashioned way! Gun captains, double load with high-impact! Elevations to zero and prepare to fire as you bear!"  
"Aye, ma'am!" Buckley darted away, repeating her orders. Amelia crouched down beside one of the guns as the port was opened. The two duelling frigates were getting closer with every minute. The Imperial vessel was on the side facing the _Resolute_, but Amelia could feel the turn in their course that would bring them past the Imperial frigate's bow, and across the pirate ship's stern. She grinned in anticipation.  
"Guns ready, ma'am!" Buckley called from the bow end of the deck.  
"Very good! Stand by!" Amelia straightened up and moved into position on the catwalk than ran down the middle of the floor. The fire control indicator lights were lit, already showing clearance to shoot, but the angle of approach meant that the guns would see the target one by one and a full salvo would endanger the friendly frigate. Amelia watched as one of its masts came crashing down across its deck as the pirates closed in to board it. She gripped the hilt of her sword and willed the range to close faster.  
"Coming up on target, ma'am!" shouted Buckley.  
Amelia nodded. "All guns! Fire as you bear!"  
The _Resolute_ swept past the Imperial frigate's bowsprit, clearing it by a few metres. The stern of the pirate vessel, dark red and ornamented with obscene carvings, presented itself as an easy target. The gun nearest the bow discharged with a thunderous roar, the one beside it speaking soon after. Amelia felt the recoil through the floorboards and heard the rumbles from below as the heavier weapons on the lower gun deck began firing. Each cannon was loaded with two high-impact shells, the range and proximity to the stricken Imperial vessel being too close to allow high explosives to be used. The impact shells, designed for punching through the thick hulls of capital ships, went through the pirate frigate like hot knives through butter. The gallery windows across the stern vanished in a blizzard of broken glass. The paired shells then ripped through the internal bulkheads, screaming down the length of the enemy ship, tipping over guns, shattering timbers, metal and bodies alike. The pirate's mainmast shuddered as the shells tore into its mounting. Engine mountings buckled and exploded. Amelia began striding back to the stairs, following the effect of each cannot shot as she went. When she reached the stairs she took off her hat and nodded.  
"Very good! Reload! Mr Buckley, take charge!"  
"Aye, ma'am! Reload! Reload all guns!"  
Amelia raced back on deck grinning, her ears still ringing from the cannonade.  
"Every shot told, sir!" she called. "Every single shot!"  
"Very good!" Forsythe called back. "Launch the boats! Mr Costell, turn us back towards the other target and prepare to engage with bowchasers!"  
Amelia vaulted into the nearest longboat and signalled the crane crew to move it over the side.  
"Glad to see you, ma'am," grinned Ko, who was in the front of the longboat and gripping her rifle enthusiastically.  
"The same to you, sergeant," Amelia grinned back. "Stand by to let go!"  
Once clear of the deck, the chains were released and the longboat floated under it own power. Amelia wrapped her hands around the controls and tested them briefly.  
"Hold tight everyone!" she shouted. "This will be short but bumpy!"  
She steered away from the _Resolute_ towards their quarry. The pirate frigate was already listing, a great hole torn in its belly by the close-range shellfire. By sheer chance, some of the shells had severed the lines of the grapnels used to secure the pirate vessel to the Imperial frigate, and the crippled raider was beginning to tumble away from it, flames billowing from its smashed engines. Amelia looked around as Arrow brought his longboat alongside hers, giving her a cheery salute in the process.  
"We will make for our frigate, Mr Arrow!" Amelia called to him. "I think the work with the enemy one is already done!"  
"Indeed, ma'am! I will board from the stern!"  
"Very good!" Amelia steered for the frigate's forecastle. The ship's hill was scarred and battered, breached in several places and still smouldering in parts from the effects of the pirates' weapons. The deck was a blur of action as the surviving crew grappled with the remaining boarders. From here, it was hard to see who was winning.  
"Fix bayonets!" she called. "Mr Jackson, as soon as we are on them I want you to tie the longboat to anything you can find!"  
Jackson picked up a coil of rope and nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"  
"All right, my lads," Ko was shouting. "We are about to make contact with the enemy! When we do, I will be expecting gratuitous violence from the lot of you. The fact that we'll be on one of our own ships doesn't mean we have to take care of the paintwork, all right?"  
Amelia laughed despite the dangers. The frigate loomed ahead of them and she fired the engines into reverse to bring them to a halt alongside the broken railing.  
"Over the side!" she shouted, shutting the engine down quickly. "For the Queen!"  
"Follow me, boys!" Ko sprang forwards. The marines followed her with a shout. Amelia led the spacers close behind them, cutlass in one hand, pistol in the other. She leapt from the boat and landed on the deck near two struggling figures, one of them wearing a Midshipman's uniform. He staggered as the pirate dashed the sword from his grasp and looked up as Amelia appeared behind his adversary. He seemed surprised to see her, but not as surprised as the pirate. Amelia slammed into him with her shoulder, bowling him sideways and sending him sprawling onto the deck. She did not give him time to recover.  
"Now where the hells did you come from?" The Midshipman, a blue-skinned Pelsinid, wiped sweat from his forehead and stared in shock with his big black eyes. Amelia touched her hat courteously.  
"Acting Lieutenant Amelia, RLS _Resolute_," she said. "At your service."  
"And very timely, too. Midshipman Valant, RLS _Hawkesbury_." Valant went to touch his hat and realised that he'd lost it.  
"Delighted. But let us continue this conversation after we save your ship, shall we?" Amelia grinned and hefted her laslock.  
"The forecastle is ours, ma'am!" Ko called. Amelia nodded and raised her sword.  
"_Resolute_s, forward!"  
Arrow's contingent had liberated the _Hawkesbury_'s bridge and the big Cragorian was now leading them on, fighting their way forwards. Amelia's spacers and marines gave another cheer and plunged into the melee on the main deck. She reached one pirate too late to stop him dispatching a wounded gunner lying under the port side carronade and struck out with a hiss, feeling her blade slice deep until it met bone. She wrenched it free of the body and looked up in time to see Sergeant Ko block a cutlass swipe with her rifle and drive the stock into the face of her victim, sending it reeling before she drove her bayonet home with a snarl . Running on, Amelia rolled to avoid a laslock shot that had been aimed at her head and heard it sizzle past her ear. She came up firing, staggering her attacker against the mast. Raising her pistol she looked around and realised that the deck was suddenly quiet. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned to find Arrow saluting crisply.  
"With my respects, ma'am, the ship is ours!"  
"Thank you, Mr Arrow!" Amelia returned the salute. "Secure the deck and make preparations to treat the wounded. Mr Valant? Who's in charge here?"  
Valant joined her and shrugged. "Far as I'm concerned, ma'am, I'm talking to her."  
"Where's your captain, then?" Amelia demanded.  
"You mean Commander von Ruyter, ma'am? He died. He was one of the first. That's how the bastards got the drop on us."  
"The bridge looked like it had taken a near-direct hit, ma'am," said Arrow. "It does not appear as if there were many survivors."  
"The first officer was with him at the time," Valant explained. "That was Lieutenant Cagram. Lieutenant Diaz, the second officer, survived, but..."  
Amelia followed his sad gesture to one of the bodies strewn across the main deck. She nodded, realising what this meant.  
"And there is nobody else?"  
"There's Midshipman Holder, ma'am, but I don't know where she is." Valant scratched his head. "But she was below decks when a shell burst there..."  
"I believe, ma'am," said Arrow quietly, "That this puts you in command."  
"I know it, Mr Arrow." Amelia wiped her cutlass and sheathed it. "Very well. I want the two of you to witness this. As the highest-ranking Navy officer on board, I assume command of the RLS _Hawkesbury_ at this time."  
Valant nodded. "Very good, ma'am. Your orders?"  
"I want a damage assessment as soon as possible. Are your engines functional?"  
"As functional as possible given the state of the masts and sails," said Valant.  
"Good. Mr Bryce?" Amelia pointed to the Petty Officer. "Take two men up to the bridge and see if you can get us moving again."  
"And the wounded, ma'am?" Arrow looked around. "We may not have enough medical kits to treat them all."  
"You have a surgeon on board?" Amelia headed for the bridge. Valant ran to keep up.  
"Er, yes, ma'am."  
"Then get them up here. We don't have the time or the hands to carry everyone below." Amelia mounted the bridge and looked around. Arrow's description of the damage there had been an understatement. Only a handful of the displays still worked. Amelia averted her eyes from the blackened corpses that lay on the blasted deck and concentrated on what few systems seemed to be operational.  
"We've got primary helm control," said Bryce. "But only about twenty percent on the engines. She'll handle like a pregnant cow, but she'll move."  
"Then get her underway, Mr Bryce," said Amelia, ignoring the metaphor. She could see the _Resolute_ in the distance, bearing down on the second pirate vessel. The battleship discharged a full broadside as she watched, bracketing the target with fire. The echoes drifted across the etherium and Amelia drummed her fingers on the console in irritation at being out of the fight.  
"Do we have any fire control?" she asked.  
Arrow shook his head. "Manual only, on whatever guns we still have left."  
"Count them. Crew them if you can." Amelia found a telescope and put it to her eye.  
Sergeant Ko arrived. "Deck secured, ma'am. All quiet below, too. But we've got a few casualties that need more attention than we can give them ourselves."  
One of the _Hawkesbury_'s spacers approached and saluted both Amelia and Valant separately. "Sorry to bother you, sir. I mean, ma'am. But the sickbay door is locked."  
"As it should be during a boarding action," said Amelia. "But now it can be opened. We will need your surgeon's services."  
"Um...there's a sort of problem, there," said Valant, scratching the back of his head. "The skipper ordered the surgeon to keep the door locked until he ordered her to open it again...and with the skipper being dead...he can't give that order."  
Amelia frowned and folded up the telescope. "Are you telling me that your doctor isn't going to open the door?"  
"Not unless the ship's commander tells her, ma'am. She's...very particular that way."  
"That's one word for it," said Amelia. "Very well. I'll go and talk to her myself. What's her name?"  
"Surgeon-Lieutenant Gray, ma'am," said Valant, "but you should know-"  
"Gray?" said Ko. "You don't mean...Eleanor Gray, do you, sir?"  
Valant nodded. "You know her?"  
Ko nodded back. "Yes, sir. She was a medic when I was a private...we served in the same squadron during the Badlanding campaign. She's the one who did my face."  
Amelia eyed the brutal scar that disfigured half of the feline's features. Ko, reading the doubtful expression she wore, grinned her crooked grin reassuringly.  
"You should have seen me before, ma'am."  
Amelia sighed. The ill-fated Badlanding campaign was one of the more significant misadventures of the Empire's recent past. Anyone who had been there and survived it was considered an asset, and a medical officer who had been there would have seen the very worst that war could offer. If such a person was on board, Amelia wanted her services.  
"Very well. This Lieutenant Gray is going to have to learn a few things about the chains of command and taking orders."  
"With respect, ma'am," Ko volunteered. "I suggest caution. It was a long ago, but from what I recall about Doc Gray...she's a little, well..." She twirled a finger alongside her head in one of the few universal signs. Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"  
"Well...she doesn't speak, ma'am. I mean, she can't speak, from what I heard. Never has."  
"That's right, unfortunately," said Valant. "Completely mute. Deaf, too."  
"So be it." Amelia straightened her uniform. "Mr Valant? Come with me. You, too, sergeant. Mr Bryce? You have the deck."

* * *

The _Hawkesbury_'s sickbay doors were heavy oak, bound with steel bracers. The sickbay on a warship was buried deep within the hull to protect it from shot and shell. Locking it when the ship was boarded was standard procedure to safeguard the wounded and the medical staff who were usually unarmed. But there was little reason for it to still be locked. Amelia strode up to it and rapped on the wood with her knuckles, feeling strangely all the while as if someone was watching her. The door had an observant quality.  
"This is Acting Lieutenant Amelia of Her Imperial Majesty's Royal Light Ship _Resolute_! Open this door!"  
"She is deaf, ma'am," reminded Arrow.  
"She listens at the door," said Valant. "Picks up on the vibrations somehow, I think."  
"Open this door!" Amelia repeated. "I repeat, this is Acting Lieutenant Amelia of the Royal Light Ship _Resolute_!"  
Valant looked at her sympathetically while she waited for a reply. When none was forthcoming, she knocked again.  
"I said, open this door, surgeon-lieutenant! The action is concluded!"  
"That won't work, ma'am," said Valant. "Commander von Ruyter said she wasn't to open it until he told her."  
"Commander Ruyter is no longer in a position to tell anyone anything," Amelia pointed out.  
Valant shrugged. "I know, ma'am...but the surgeon-lieutenant doesn't. And she's not what you'd call easy to get along with."  
Amelia knocked a third time. "I am aware of your orders, surgeon-lieutenant, but they no longer apply. I regret to inform you that Commander von Ruyter has perished in the attack."  
"It's true, ma'am," Valant called. "Midshipman Valant here. I'm the...the only officer left. Lieutenant Cagram and Lieutenant Diaz are both gone, too, and we don't know where Ms Holder is."  
There was a pause. It seemed to Amelia that the unseen presence was digesting the information.  
"In their absence, as the ranking Fleet officer on board, I have assumed command of this vessel under Section 25 of the Articles of War!" she said. "This ship is under my authority! And I am ordering you to open the door!"  
"I have a grenade, ma'am," volunteered Ko.  
"Thank you, sergeant, but no." Amelia shook her head. "That's not why I asked you to come."  
The door opened a fraction. Allowing herself a small smile of victory, Amelia peered through the crack and saw a suspicious eye regarding her straight back. The muzzle of a laslock pistol pointing at her was lowered out of sight as the eye took in Amelia, Ko and Valant. Amelia raised her eyebrow.  
"Surgeon-lieutenant Gray?"  
The door opened wider, but only enough to admit a single person. Amelia beckoned to Ko and stepped through it and glared at the person on the other side of it. A young Macropodian in a surgeon's white uniform, silver insignia glinting on the collar, was still looking at her somewhat dubiously through a small set of spectacles set on a long nose under a tidy mop of brown hair. She had a laslock in one hand and a bone saw in the other. Amelia was not sure which implement was the more fearsome. They stood for a moment watching each other, each trying to gauge the situation. The doctor's eyes took in Amelia's uniform and noted that her cutlass and sidearm were both holstered. It was clear that the first move was Amelia's.  
"Surgeon-lieutenant," said Amelia, feeling it best to open the conversation with full formality and noting how Gray's eyes immediately focused on her lips to read the words from them. Ko followed Amelia into the room and stopped for a moment at the sight of the weapons in the medical officer's hands. She reached for her own firearm but Amelia stopped her with a gesture. The Macropodian's eyes focused on Ko for a moment before there was a gleam of recognition. Seeing it, Ko stood to attention.  
"It's good to see you again, ma'am," she said crisply. "I have advised Acting Lieutenant Amelia of our acquaintance on Badlanding."  
Gray took a step towards her, eyeing her scar with an appraising look for a moment before she gave a small nod of professional satisfaction. A polite cough behind Amelia signalled Midshipman Valant's entry. Gray looked up at him questioningly. He touched his hat to her.  
"I am happy to report that the ship is secure, ma'am. The Acting Lieutenant's ship arrived and saved us just in time. She has assumed temporary command."  
"Correct, Mr Valant." Amelia gazed levelly at the doctor.  
The doctor looked from her former patient to her shipmate and back again. Apparently reaching a decision, she put her weapons aside, loped behind a small desk, picked up a pen and paper, and began writing.  
SURGEON-LIEUTENANT ELEANOR GRAY REPORTING.  
Amelia gave a small sigh of relief and waved the others out of the room, leaving her alone with the enigmatic surgeon.  
"Thank you" Amelia touched her hat. "Now, then. We don't have much time to waste, so I'll come right to the point. Do we have an understanding?"  
Gray's nose twitched for a moment before her pen scratched across the paper again.  
THE ARTICLES OF WAR ARE VERY CLEAR.  
"So you acknowledge my command of this vessel?" Amelia spoke clearly to help Gray read her lips again. She was answered by another twitch, this time of a long ear.  
YES. UNDER THE CIRCUMSTANCES I SEE NO OTHER ANSWER.  
Amelia had hoped for a "ma'am", although she understood that it wasn't technically necessary whilst she and the doctor held the same rank, whatever their actual positions were.  
"I can count on your skills? I have people up on deck who need them."  
THEY CAN COUNT ON ME.  
Once again, Amelia reflected, an evasive reply that pretending to address the question while in fact avoiding the central point of it. She nodded guardedly.  
"Very good. Please proceed."  
AS YOU WISH.  
"That'll do." Amelia relaxed somewhat and stood back as Gray took an apron from a hook on the wall and slipped it over her head produced a black leather medical kit from under the desk and began checking the contents. "And do be careful with that pistol, doctor. You could have killed me."  
Gray shook her head and picked up her pen again.  
NOT WHERE I WAS AIMING TO HIT YOU.  
Amelia grinned. Perhaps she could work with this odd creature after all.  
"I appreciate the discretion," she said.  
Gray touched her forelock and disappeared through the door. Arrow let her pass and put his head around to see Amelia.  
"Ma'am? Is everything satisfactory?"  
"I think that it will be, Mr Arrow," Amelia folded her hands behind her back and smiled. "I think that it will be."  
Jackson appeared at the door and tried to see past Arrow. "Begging your pardon, ma'am, but Mr Bryce needs you on deck. We've sighed another ship."  
"The other pirate is getting away from the _Resolute_?" Amelia started forward.  
Jackson shook his head. "No, ma'am! This is a new ship. Coming out of the nebula from the direction of the pulsar field. Heading right for us."  
Amelia nodded and adjusted her sword. "Very well. Enemy?"  
"Not rightly sure, ma'am." Jackson shrugged. "You'd...best come and see..."

* * *

Amelia stepped onto the bridge – her bridge, she realised, with a flicker of satisfaction – and acknowledged the salute that Ko gave her.  
"The ship's out yonder, ma'am, off the bow."  
Amelia followed her pointing finger and saw the shape moving against the shifting haze of the nebula. She put her telescope to her eye and peered at it.  
"Is it one of ours, ma'am?" asked Ko.  
Amelia shook her head. "Definitely not Imperial. But I don't see Confederate colours either." She put the glass aside for a moment and called down to the deck. "Mr Bryce! Any headway on those weapons systems?"  
"Starboard carronade is operational, ma'am, but that's about it!" Bryce shouted back. "There's no power at all going to the gun deck."  
"Take what hands you need to bring that carronade into action!" Amelia replied. "Mr Valant, take the helm and bring us onto a converging course."  
"We're going to fight, ma'am?" said Ko, brightening up.  
Amelia shook her head. "We're going to be prepared, sergeant. Muster your troops in the forecastle."  
Ko jumped down the stairs and began gathering her soldiers. Amelia watched them take up positions and looked back along the deck. The white-coated figure of Dr Gray was kneeling over a wounded marine, working quickly and efficiently. As Amelia watched she stood up and gestured to two spacers to take the casualty below before moving on to the next case.  
"The ship's altering course towards us!" shouted Bryce.  
Amelia raised the telescope again and saw that it was true. She scanned the oncoming vessel for any signs of pirate activity, searching its side for gunports and attempting to follow any movements on deck, but she saw nothing. It appeared to be a general-purpose transport ship of the sort that could be found in any port and loaded with any cargo that an employer wanted moved. It was approaching under full sail and Amelia wondered what the hurry was until she moved the telescope a fraction to the left and saw the _Resolute_ emerge from the cloudbank behind it in hot pursuit.  
"Ten degrees to starboard, Mr Valant," Amelia ordered. "Five degrees up on the bow. Let's bring the gun to bear."  
"Aye, ma'am." Valant spun the wheel. The _Hawkesbury_ was a long time in responding, and Amelia hoped that she wasn't sticking the battered ship's neck out too far. Returning her gaze to the main deck she saw Bryce's crew loading the starboard carronade by hand from a box of shells that one of them had brought up from the ship's magazine. It was a powerful weapon, but short-ranged, and Amelia could only hope that putting on a confident facade of strength would be enough to deter the strange ship from hostility. She put the telescope back to her eye and was able to read the name emblazoned on a bronze plate that the ship wore instead of a figurehead – _Zang_.  
"What are you, blast you," she murmured.  
It was apparent, despite the _Resolute_'s best speed, that the _Hawkesbury_ would be the first to intercept. The freighter was already out of range of the battleship's chase guns.  
"Put a shot across their bow, Mr Bryce!" Amelia shouted.  
The carronade fired with a deep roar, sending a shell streaking across the etherium. It was also out of effective range, but the shot had the desired effect. Amelia saw figures scrambling up the _Zang_'s rigging and straining to haul in the sails. A flag finally unfurled and flew from the mainmast – a plain white flag of surrender.  
"Reload!" Amelia shouted.  
"They're giving up, ma'am!' Valant exclaimed in surprise.  
"So it seems." Amelia scanned the ship again to watch for any tricks. Pirates were no adherents to the rules of war, and a false surrender was not unprecedented. But she could see no sign of it. The ship didn't even have gunports – or any other kind of ports. The sides of her hull were solid dark green timber, unbroken by hatchway or even window. Amelia folded the telescope and tucked it decisively into her belt.  
"Bring us alongside them, Mr Valant," she said. "Keep them on our starboard side. Mr Arrow! Form up a boarding party!"  
Amelia leaned on the rail as the two ships approached. The _Zang_ was now immobile in space, all her sails furled, but Amelia watched it during every second of the rendezvous. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she hailed the other ship.  
"This is the RLS _Hawkesbury_! Do you surrender?"  
A figure on the _Zang_'s bridge waved and replied. "Aye! We are unarmed! Don't shoot!"  
"Prepare to receive boarders!" Amelia called back. "Assemble all your crew on deck where we can see them! Mr Valant, the bridge is yours."  
She descended to the main deck. Arrow had a group of spacers and soldiers ready and waiting. Amelia took his salute and turned to Ko, who had come down from the forecastle to meet her. "You will remain here, sergeant, and cover us. If anyone offers resistance, if anyone even looks like doing something we don't like, you have my permission to fire at your discretion."  
Ko nodded and gripped her rifle. "Aye, ma'am."  
"You will come with me, Mr Arrow," Amelia nodded to him. "Stay alert."  
Arrow nodded and checked his sidearm grimly.  
Gray appeared behind Amelia and held up a piece of paper. Amelia took it in puzzlement before she remembered the doctor's muteness.  
ALL SERIOUS CASES HAVE BEEN TAKEN BELOW. I AM NEEDED THERE.  
Amelia nodded. "Very good, surgeon-lieutenant. Carry on."  
Gray looked up from Amelia's lips, took the piece of paper back and loped off. Amelia watched her go for a moment before returning her attention to the _Zang_. The two ships were slowly drifting together. A relatively small crew, numbering no more than a score, had gathered on the deck in clear view of Bryce's carronade. A handful of others were standing on the bridge and Ko directed her marines to cover them.  
"Your crew will raise their hands!" Amelia shouted. "We are moving to board!"  
She sniffed. "And what on earth is that smell, Mr Arrow?"  
Arrow scowled. "It is not one I have known for a long time, ma'am."  
Amelia nodded. She was sure he would have remembered. It was blowing across to them now, a dark stench of organic decay. But the ship appeared to be structurally sound on the outside.  
"Were you moving livestock, Mr Arrow?" she asked.  
Arrow shook his head. "Not livestock, ma'am."  
The two ships ground together with a creak of timbers. The _Zang_'s motley crew raised their hands as Amelia stepped over the rail and dropped onto their deck. Arrow was close behind her. Amelia kept her hand on the butt of her pistol as she looked around appraisingly.  
"Where's your master?" she said.  
A man on the bridge raised a hand higher. "I'm Captain Stagen."  
"Acting Lieutenant Amelia, officer commanding RLS _Hawkesbury_." Amelia nodded to Arrow. "Secure the bridge, Captain Arrow, and take the crew into custody. What is your cargo, Mr Stagen?"  
Stagen, a short but heavy-set creature with blotchy grey skin and three eyes under a greasy tricorn hat, hesitated.  
"We, er, sailed from New Genswick just a couple of days ago, see..."  
"I didn't ask that, captain, I asked what your cargo is! This is a freighter, is it not?"  
Stagen hesitated. "Per'aps...per'aps I'd better show you meself..."  
Amelia raised an eyebrow, but glanced at Arrow.  
"Very well. Mr Arrow? Bring him here."  
"With pleasure, ma'am." Arrow stumped up to the bridge, drawing his pistol and gesturing to Stagen with it. The freighter's master got the message and began walking down to the deck. Amelia ran her eye over the crew as they stood in silence. It was true that the ship was unarmed, but the crew were not. Amelia saw a range of clubs, poles and nets – weapons for subduing an enemy rather than killing them. There was no swords, no axes, no laslocks in evidence anywhere. Even Stagen had nothing on his belt aside from a grimy set of keys hanging from an iron ring. He grinned nervously.  
"They're all below, see," he said.  
Amelia's hand went to her sword. "I told you to have all your crew on deck! If you've lied, captain, things will go very hard for you!"  
Stagen shook his head. "No! No! No, all my lads are here! No, it's the cargo that's below!"  
"You said 'they'," said Amelia. "What are you hauling here?"  
"I think," said Arrow, prodding Stagen in the back with the pistol. "That we had better see for ourselves."

* * *

The smell was worse below decks. It hit Amelia like a physical presence when Stagen heaved open the hatch on the deck. It stank of fear, sweat, blood and confinement. She peered into the foetid darkness below and drew her laslock.  
"Carry on, Mr Stagen," she murmured, priming the pistol and hearing the whine of the power cell.  
Stagen swallowed nervously and led the way down a narrow metal ladder.  
"It's not my business where they comes from, see," he said. "I'm just the courier, you know? Just the middle fellow. Where they comes from, where they goes...that in't my doing."  
"What the blazes are you on about?" Amelia snapped, the stench beginning to irritate her. She stepped off the bottom rung and looked around. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. A few lamps glowed here and there in wall brackets. The ship was built around a central corridor with compartments leading off to each side. Rather than doors, each compartment was separated from the corridor by metal bars. With mounting horror, Amelia realised that she could hear sounds – deep breaths, the occasional rustle of movement and the clink of metal. She stared around them.  
"What kind of a ship have you been running here?" she said.  
Stagen scratched his elbow. "Not my business, see...just the courier..."  
"It's a slave ship, ma'am," said Arrow grimly. "The 'cargo'...are living souls."  
"I got the keys here," said Stagen.  
"And you'd better use them," said Amelia sharply. "Very quickly, too."  
Stagen nodded and went to the nearest compartment. He opened the door with a clank of metal and stepped back to allow Amelia in.  
"Is anyone there?"  
There was a chorus of assent. Amelia looked around the compartment, counting at least a dozen indistinct shadows in the darkness. Chains ran across the floor, binding them to each other. She turned back to Stagen, feeling the rage rising inside her.  
"This is what you do, captain?"  
"It's-"  
"I know. It isn't your doing. You're just...what was it? The middle fellow? The courier?" Amelia took a step closer, her voice low and dangerous, her eyes glinting like steel in the darkness. "Keep at it with those keys, damn you. I'm actually ashamed, ashamed that something like you can be called a spacer. Open them. All of them. Now."  
Stagen nodded and went to the next chamber bars. Amelia raised her voice.  
"Your attention, please! This ship is now under Imperial control! The Navy is here!"  
There were a few cheers. Amelia turned back to Arrow.  
"Send a team down here to start bringing these wretches up top. Then go back to the _Hawkesbury_, and signal the _Resolute_ to come alongside. We need extra hands here to deal with this. I want medical teams on board this ship and a triage station established on deck. Get the slavers to help. I don't need to tell you what to do if they refuse to comply."  
"Yes, ma'am." Arrow touched his hat, glared at Stagen and climbed back up the ladder. Amelia tightened her grip on her laslock as she followed Stagen along the deck. He reached the final compartment and opened it.  
"That's all of 'em," he said. "All of them."  
Amelia took the keys off him. "Good. Now get back on deck, Mr Stagen, and help the others. It's time you did an honest day's work in space."  
Stagen nodded and shuffled off. Amelia watched him go and turned into the last compartment.  
"It's all right," she said. "I'm an Imperial officer. You're free. We're going to look after you now."  
"Is...is that you, ma'am?"  
Amelia's eyes widened in surprise as a figure sat forwards into the light. She recognised the tattoos on the burly arms.  
"Vines?"  
"Yes, ma'am. Randel is here, too."  
Amelia took a lantern from the wall and brought it into the cell. The two spacers, bloodied and chained, looked up at her sheepishly.  
"And I'm...I'm here, too..."  
Amelia's heart stopped at the familiar voice. She panned the lantern around frantically until the beam settled on a figure curled up in the far corner of the room. A torn yellow dress caught the light, and two blue eyes looked up into hers. Amelia felt her blood run cold.  
"Jane?"  
Jane Porter sat up shakily.  
"Amelia?" A weak smile spread over her pale face.  
It was all Amelia could do not to drop the lamp and run to her. As it was, her hand trembled for a moment before she regained control of herself.  
"Yes. It's me...I'm here," she said softly. "You're...you're going to be all right, Miss Porter...you're going to be all right..."


	5. Chapter 5

The _Resolute_ hung in space off the _Hawkesbury_'s starboard side like a protective mother, the big ship descending slowly until the two warships were close enough to put a gangplank across the gap. The _Zang_ was tethered to the _Hawkesbury_'s other flank, her unfortunate captives now accommodated on the frigate's deck. The crews of the two Imperial ships shouted and waved joyfully to each other and a cheer went up from the _Resolute_s when Amelia stepped off the gangplank onto the quarterdeck and saluted the bridge.  
"The RLS _Hawkesbury_ is secure, captain," she said when she reached the bridge. "And I can report the capture of the light ship _Zang_ and her crew."  
"So I see." Forsythe nodded. "I commend you on your initiative, acting lieutenant. Where is the _Hawkesbury_'s commanding officer? I would like to speak with them."  
"I regret to report that the commanding officer is dead, sir," said Amelia. "As are the first and second lieutenants. We arrived in the nick of time."  
"So who is her commander?" asked Chad.  
Amelia touched her hat. "As the highest-ranking naval officer, sir, I assumed that role myself."  
"Did you now?" Forsythe raised an eyebrow, but he was almost smiling. "Very good, then. What is the ship's status?"  
"Nominal engine power as yet, sir. Some new canvas might be a help with that, though. Hull integrity is acceptable, but we have no fire control and only one functioning piece of ordnance. I fear we'd be more hindrance than help in a fight right now, sir. As for crew, I must request that my division be allowed to remain on board her...there aren't enough of her original hands left to work on the repairs as well as sail her."  
Fosythe nodded. "Permission granted. What else does she require?"  
"I'll have to get her engineer to liaise with Mr Pemberton in their specialised area, sir," said Amelia. "But medical support will be required. We...freed a number of prisoners from the _Zang_ as well as there being _Hawkesbury_'s own casualties."  
"Yes, I did notice." Forsythe looked past Amelia. "Civilians?"  
"Slaves, sir," said Amelia.  
Forsythe looked nonplussed for a moment. "Slaves?"  
"Yes, sir. She was a slave trader. Or a slave carrier, at least."  
"But slavery has been illegal in the Empire for nearly eighty years!" said Chad.  
"We're a long way from the core systems, commander," Forsythe observed grimly. "Have you had a chance to interrogate the crew, Ms Amelia? Where did they come from?"  
"That's the thing, sir," Amelia hesitated, unsure of whether she could voice the thought that had been forming in her mind. "The _Zang_'s captain claimed that they were only a few days out from New Genswick..."  
"New Genswick?" Forsythe frowned. "Well, now..."  
"I couldn't help but notice the timing, sir...a few days...that would put her departure immediately after the curfew night. When Miss Porter was kidnapped."  
"An interesting coincidence, to be sure," said Forsythe, "But more evidence than that would be needed to suggest-"  
"And, sir," Amelia went on, "Miss Porter was among the captives we freed."  
"What?" Forsythe looked up sharply.  
Amelia nodded. "And our two missing spacers. Sir, Archimedes Porter said that he saw them get taken at the same time as Miss Porter...and now they all turn up together on a slave ship outbound from New Genswick?"  
Forsythe held up a hand. "I can see what you are suggesting, acting lieutenant. And I see what it adds up to...but this is not yet certain. Have the captain of the _Zang_ brought to me. I will interview him personally. And we will accommodate the rest of his crew in our brig and do what we can for the prisoners. In the meantime, I grant you free access to the ship's dispensary and medical staff to treat them. Get what information you can from them. Find out how they came to be aboard that ship."  
Amelia touched her hat. "Aye, sir."  
"You have a surgeon on board already, I trust?"  
"Yes, sir...of a kind..." Amelia thought of the prickly Macropodian.  
"Navigator?" Forsythe beckoned to Costell. "Plot us a course back to New Genswick by the speediest route possible. Mr Harburn? Make arrangements to take the _Zang_ in tow. Ms Amelia, you will return to the _Hawkesbury_ and resume command. Stick close by us at all times."  
"Yes, sir." Amelia saluted.  
"I am placing my trust in you, acting lieutenant." Forsythe pointed out.  
"I won't let you down, sir."  
"Never mind me," Forsythe smiled grimly. "You have a ship of your own to consider now. Good luck."

* * *

Amelia returned to the _Hawkesbury_'s bridge and nodded to Arrow and Valant.  
"Make arrangements to transfer Mr Stagen and the rest of the _Zang_'s crew into the _Resolute_'s custody, Mr Arrow," she said. "Mr Valant? I want an assessment of how many of the captives we can accommodate on board here. My crew will be remaining on board."  
"Yes, ma'am." Valant nodded. "Though the mess was badly damaged. We may have to accommodate some of them on deck, or even in the wardroom."  
"Then so be it."  
"Yes, ma'am." Valant tipped his hat and left. Arrow smiled.  
"So Captain Forsythe left you in charge, ma'am? I must confess that I feared that he would send one of our lieutenants over for the duration."  
"The captain made it very clear that he is counting on us, Mr Arrow," said Amelia.  
"On you, I believe, ma'am." Arrow touched his hat. "My congratulations. It is one thing to take command of a ship. It is another to retain it. Your first proper command."  
Amelia grinned. "A half-wrecked scoutship with one working gun? Very flattering, Mr Arrow, very flattering indeed."  
"Ma'am, I merely meant that-"  
"Oh, come on, Mr Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it." Amelia smiled. "But thank you. Now. Arrange the prisoner transfer."  
Arrow saluted and left, brushing past Petty Officer Bryce on the stairs, who reached the bridge and saluted. Amelia nodded to him.  
"Yes, Mr Bryce?"  
"I've been speaking with the ship's engineer, ma'am. He reckons we can get at least another fifteen percent out of the engines with new sailcloth."  
"Is there any in the ship's stores?"  
"No, ma'am. The _Resolute_ has plenty, but everything we've got here is like this." Bryce held out a scrap of canvas. Amelia took it and noted with concern that the pristine white was faded almost to grey. When she held up her hands, tiny flecks of canvas remained in her fur. She brushed her fingers against her coat and frowned.  
"This is seriously degraded. Is it all like this?"  
"Yes, ma'am. It's no wonder they couldn't outrun the pirates." Bryce grimaced. "It's pulsar burn, ma'am. I've seen it before. The radiation from the pulsars eats into the fabric like a low flame."  
"Pulsar burn?" Amelia looked up. "This ship's been into the pulsar field?"  
"And spent quite some time in there, too, if I'm any judge," said Bryce.  
Amelia nodded and handed the scrap of sail back. "Very interesting, Mr Bryce. Thank you. Signal our requirements on to the _Resolute_."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"And the bridge is yours," Amelia added, moving to the stairs.  
"Ma'am? Where are you going?" Bryce looked surprised.  
"I'm going to see a doctor."

* * *

Amelia was gratified to see that the sickbay doors were open this time. She stepped inside and tapped a passing Petty Officer on the shoulder. The man turned and made as effective a salute as possible whilst carrying a tray of bandages.  
"I'm looking for the surgeon," Amelia said. "Mr...?"  
"Clements, ma'am. Petty Officer Clements. The surgeon-lieutenant is over there, but...she's busy."  
"I know. I won't be a minute. Carry on, Mr Clements."  
Gray was bent over a spacer in a bed at the far end of the room. Amelia approached and saw that the casualty was a _Resolute_, one of the men who had joined her boarding party. She nodded to him formally.  
"Mr Roberts. How are you holding up there?"  
He grimaced and shot a meaningful glance in Gray's direction. "I've been better, ma'am."  
Amelia looked up at the surgeon and waved to get her attention. Gray, in the midst of inspecting a wound on the man's leg, looked up in irritation.  
"When you're done here," said Amelia, "I'll need your help on deck. We've taken a number of civilians on board who may be in need of your assistance."  
If anything, Gray looked even more annoyed. She put aside her silver tools and reached for her notepad and pen.  
I'M BUSY HERE.  
"I can see that, and I don't want to draw you away from any serious cases," said Amelia. "When you're finished will be fine."  
Gray sighed. CIVILIANS?  
"Yes. Imperial civilians. They were being held captive aboard a pirate transport ship. There are certainly superficial wounds among them."  
SUPERFICIAL? Gray snorted, but appeared to relent. VERY WELL. WHEN I AM SATISFIED THAT THE PATIENTS HERE ARE TREATED.  
Amelia nodded, deciding that this was as gracious an acceptance of an order as she was likely to get from the doctor. "And my ship has offered medical assistance as well. If you're short of any supplies, make a list and I will fulfil as much of it as possible."  
Gray hesitated a moment. GOOD. WE ARE RUNNING SHORT OF SOME ESSENTIALS.  
It was hard to tell from the writing, but the look of irritation in her eyes had dimmed somewhat. Amelia smiled and nodded.  
"Very good, then, surgeon-lieutenant. Carry on."  
Gray watched her leave, a calculating look on her face, then turned back to Roberts, who writhed under her touch, trying to move his leg out of her grasp. She then shot him an aggravated glare when he flinched yet again. She hadn't even touched him this time.  
"Watch what you're doing there, damn y...er...Surgeon-Lieutenant." Roberts glared back.  
Clements was helping another spacer on the other side of the room, wrapping a bandage tight around his head. He overheard Roberts' peevish remark and winced sympathetically. He traded knowing glances with the patient he was treating, a fellow _Hawkesbury_ spacer, who shook his head.  
"Someone doesn't know much about the Doc..."  
IF YOU ARE DONE WHINGING, KINDLY SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY DAMN JOB. Gray flashed a signature card angrily in front of Roberts before starting to prepare a splint with a shaped piece of wood.  
"I would have thought a woman's touch would be softer..." Roberts muttered.  
He didn't even see Gray move. She propped up the now-unconscious man against the wall, inspected the splint for any cracks, and began stitching the wound. Clements grinned to himself and turned around to find an orderly from the _Resolute_ standing behind him, staring open-mouthed, a crate of small glass bottles in his arms.  
"Morphia? Well, don't just stand there, man. Deliver them and then either lend a hand or be off!"  
The orderly blinked and nodded. "R...right, sir. I'll just...here you go. I'm needed up on deck..."  
Gray didn't notice the way he left, but Clement did.  
This couldn't mean anything but trouble, he thought, picking up the crate wearily.

* * *

The captain's quarters aboard the _Hawkesbury_ took the form of a single grand room set across the stern, a fine set of gallery windows providing an excellent view. Louvred floor-to-ceiling shutters partitioned off part of the room, reserving space for a small bed, private space and washroom. The larger part of the room, however, was set aside for more serious tasks. A semi-circular desk occupied some of the space, a comfortable chair set behind it. Charts were strewn across the room from a number of shelves and boxes that had tumbled open during the small ship's desperate struggle. Amelia noted with a touch of relief that the late Commander von Ruyter had not been a man of many possessions. A few photographs and a small rack of fiction novels were the only personalised touches to the room, and Amelia carefully stowed them safely away in the standard-issue space chest that held his uniforms, trying not to look too closely at the photographs as she did so. She made a mental note to have a spare mattress brought in to replace the one he had used and turned to the desk, hoping to find something of note in the paperwork on it. Opening a drawer, she located the ship's log book and opened it, flipping through the most recent pages. She found a series of course changes recorded in a column and looked up at the big chart on the wall in front of the desk. She took the log book over to it and began mentally retracing the ship's path, muttering under her breath.  
"South by southwest...thirty-two degrees...average speed...three-two-six...which puts you on a heading towards..."  
Her finger traced over the chart and came to rest. She looked up and saw that her fingertip was resting on the part of the map labelled 'Tartaros'.  
"The Tartaros Pulsar Field." She tapped the parchment. "Well done, Mr Bryce. But what in all the stars sent you in there?"  
She looked back at the book, turning to a page headed 'Observations', but a knock on the door broke her concentration. She marked her page and snapped the book shut.  
"Enter."  
Arrow stooped under the lintel and touched his hat.  
"We have a situation, ma'am. One of our orderlies has made an accusation-"  
"That surgeon just attacked Mr Roberts, ma'am!"  
The orderly pushed his way past the big marine and confronted Amelia, who blinked calmly.  
"What?"  
"I was dropping off some supplies and I saw her just strike him with a plank of wood!" The orderly's eyes were wide and he was babbling almost too quickly to be understood.  
Amelia sighed in frustration. This medic seemed to be causing as many problems as she was fixing.  
"Is there anything else, Mr Arrow?"  
"Prisoner transfer is complete, ma'am, and the _Resolute_ is preparing to take the _Zang_ in tow."  
"Then we should make ready to cast off," Amelia put the book back on the desk. "Have Mr Valant and Mr Bryce oversee it. I will be with you in a moment, and then I want you to come with me to sickbay."  
"Sickbay, ma'am?"  
"We need an appointment with the doctor. Bring your sidearm."  
Arrow nodded grimly and left. Amelia turned to go when she noticed something on the floor, apparently having spilled out of a small box that had fallen from the desk and lost its lid. She picked it up gingerly and inspected it closely. It was a small rock, slightly rounded at the edges, but jet black and far heavier than its size would suggest. Amelia turned it this way and that, but there was no sight of reflection on its surface even when she held it up to the lamp in the ceiling or against the light falling through the wide windows. It was like holding a small hole in the universe. She puzzled over it for a moment before putting it back in the box and placing it atop the ship's log.

* * *

Amelia marched towards the sickbay, Arrow close behind her, her face set and serious.  
"I'll not have distractions like this on board," she muttered.  
"May I recommend a diplomatic approach, ma'am?" said Arrow. "She is the only qualified surgeon on board, and we can't be dependent on the _Resolute_ with the extra civilians to look after."  
Amelia nodded acknowledgement and frowned as she saw Dr Gray leave the sickbay, a fresh apron over her uniform and her bag in her hand. She held up a hand to stop her.  
I WAS ON MY WAY TO ASSESS THE RESCUED CIVILIANS, Gray wrote.  
"I need a word with you first, doctor. Urgently. And in private."  
Gray nodded. WE CAN TALK HERE.  
Amelia looked around. It was not ideal, but it would have to do.  
"I will not prevaricate," said Amelia. "There is an accusation of...malpractice."  
Gray seemed genuinely shocked. I WOULD TAKE THAT SERIOUSLY IF IT WERE TRUE.  
"You deny the accusation or the malpractice?"  
ALL MY PATIENTS ARE RECOVERING, Gray wrote.  
"The nature of the accusation is serious, doctor," said Arrow. "You would do well to listen."  
Gray glared for a moment before relenting. WHAT AM I ACCUSED OF?  
"Assault on a spacer," said Amelia. "Spacer Roberts, to be precise. I believe you were treating him when I saw you last."  
YES. A FULL-DEPTH LACERATION AND FRACTURE TO THE LOWER LEG. HE IS ALSO RECOVERING. Gray turned and beckoned to Clements, who joined them in the corridor.  
"What's happening, ma'am?"  
"Surgeon-lieutenant Gray is accused of assault." Amelia didn't take her eyes off the Macropodian. "You were on duty at the time of the alleged incident. Did you see or hear anything?"  
THE ACTING LIEUTENANT IS REFERRING TO MR ROBERTS IN BED 12, Gray noted.  
"Oh, right. He was a difficult case, you see, ma'am." Clements turned back to Amelia. "Disruptive. And disrespectful."  
HE WAS AGITATED AND RESISTING TREATMENT. I DID NOT HAVE THE HELP NEEDED TO RESTRAIN HIM MANUALLY AS MR CLEMENTS WAS THE ONLY ASSISTANT AVAILABLE TO ME.  
"Was that an admission?" Amelia stepped forward.  
Gray shook her head and continued. IN ORDER TO ATTEND TO OTHER PATIENTS WHILE MAINTAINING PROPER TRIAGE, I WAS COMPELLED TO APPLY RESTRAINING MEASURES.  
"By striking him?"  
Gray looked offended. BY A MEASURED APPLICATION OF PHYSICAL FORCE. THERE WAS NO TIME FOR ANYTHING ELSE.  
"You had no sedatives?"  
ALL OF MY ANAESTHETICS WERE EXPENDED OR NEEDED ELSEWHERE, Gray wrote. HIS CASE DID NOT REQUIRE IT. OTHERS DID. AND I KNEW I WAS REQUIRED ON DECK BY YOUR CIVILIANS.  
Amelia nodded thoughtfully. The explanation made a certain amount of sense from a certain point of view, and as strange as she was the doctor was the only one aboard. The _Resolute_'s medical staff would be occupied with their own casualties and rescued prisoners.  
IT MAY HELP TO THINK OF IT AS A MEDICALLY-INCUDED STATE OF RELAXATION, Gray suggested.  
"There was no other way, ma'am," said Clements. "We'd only just received new morphia from your ship and none of it was ready to be administered."  
"An expediency, then," said Amelia.  
YES.  
Amelia tapped her fingers on her belt for a moment.  
"Well. Your skills are needed once again on deck. And they are unique on this ship. But note this, doctor. I will be on the bridge, and I will be watching you."  
YES.  
"If I see anything I disapprove of, there will be consequences. Captain Arrow? You will arrange for the doctor to be escorted whilst she is working on deck."  
Arrow nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I will have Sergeant Ko attend to that task."  
Amelia folded her hands behind her back and gave Gray a pointed look. "One chance, surgeon-lieutenant. Don't let me down."


	6. Chapter 6

It was already evening before Amelia returned to her new cabin and closed the door behind her. She stood for a moment facing the wood, while the magnitude of the day's events settled on her. Taking a deep breath, she took off her blue coat, turned around and paused for a moment when she saw Jane standing in front of the captain's desk. The detritus on the floor was gone, cleared away and packed neatly. The girl looked up at her hopefully and smiled, holding her arm nervously.  
"Um...I hope you don't mind, but I sort of let myself in here...I thought you'd be back soon and I just thought...well...it looked like it could do with some tidying up..."  
Amelia moved towards her silently, her heart suddenly racing, green eyes moving over her face, remembering all her features. Jane shifted awkwardly under the penetrating gaze and kept talking.  
"...anyway, while I was doing that, I thought it would be good to just take a look around, you know, and I found a set of tea-things in one of the cupboards so I've made you a cup of tea...it's on the desk just here if you want it, but you don't have to, of course, because I know you must be so busy..."  
Amelia stepped closer still, her eyes focusing on the cut on Jane's cheek. Jane blushed and touched a hand to it lightly.  
"Don't worry about that, either, it's really not so bad...your doctor cleaned and closed it up wonderfully well...she was very good, although a bit odd because she didn't say anything during the whole time..."  
Amelia took another step, and Jane was suddenly very aware of her proximity. She leaned back against the desk to get out of her way and smiled uncertainly.  
"Um...Amelia? Jane looked into her eyes, trying to read them. She shivered when Amelia raised her hands and cupped her face, holding it still. Jane opened her mouth and shut it again when she heard Amelia give a soft mew. She closed her eyes as the feline moved towards her and bestowed a gentle lick on the cut on her cheek. Jane sighed and shivered again.  
"Oh, Amelia..."  
Amelia meowed quietly and licked her again, moving a hand to cradle Jane's head. Jane sighed and put her arms around Amelia instinctively.  
"I've missed you so much," she whispered.  
Amelia mewed once more and began moving down Jane's neck, the gentle licks from her rough tongue making Jane quiver. Jane sighed and raised her head.  
"Oh, goodness...Amelia..."  
Her lover was suddenly in front of her again. Jane's breath caught at the sight of those emerald eyes so close to her own again, at the depths of the love and concern she saw in them. Amelia gave another small cat-like sound just before their lips met again. Jane closed her eyes and let herself sink into the kiss. It was the kiss they wished they had shared just before parting, the kiss of lovers reunited, and more besides. It began softly, neither side wanting to risk spoiling it with haste, but it grew willingly and mutually until they finally pulled apart and regarded each other nose-to-nose.  
"My Jane," Amelia whispered.  
"So you can speak, after all," Jane smiled.  
Amelia blushed and looked away. "I...may have allowed my instincts to...get the better of me for a moment there..."  
Jane turned her head back and kissed her gently. "I didn't say that I minded..."  
Amelia mewed gratefully and responded, steering Jane towards the mattress that she'd had installed in the small sleeping quarter of the room. Jane sighed as Amelia licked the cut on her cheek again. Amelia's arms were around her, her hands were stroking her, and she surrendered herself to her without reservation, glad to be back with her, feeling that she was, once more, out of the darkness and back in the light where she belonged, in the care of the one to whom she had given her heart.  
"Oh, Amelia...Amelia...I missed you...I thought I'd never see you again..."  
"And I thought the same of you," Amelia nuzzled her cheek and kissed her lips. "Especially after your father turned up to tell us you'd been taken."  
Jane smiled. "He did that?"  
"Ran all the way to the spaceport, I think," Amelia smiled back.  
Jane looked away. "I almost wish he hadn't...I can't imagine how you must have felt finding out."  
Amelia lifted her chin and shook her head. "Only you could be more concerned about me in that situation, my Jane."  
Jane kissed her back and gazed into her eyes. "How did you know I was out here?"  
"I didn't." Amelia stroked her hair back. "We weren't expecting to find you. I thought you'd still be on the planet. But I am so very glad to be wrong..."  
Amelia's hand intertwined with hers and raised it to allow her to kiss it. Amelia saw the bruising and scratches the the slaver's chains and cuffs had caused to Jane's wrist and sighed sadly.  
"It's all right," Jane said. "It doesn't hurt..."  
Amelia closed her eyes and kissed the spots lovingly. Jane closed her eyes as she felt fresh tears rising in them at the tenderness of her lover. Amelia mewed and extended a delicate fingertip to wipe them away. She cradled Jane in her arms like she was a kitten, showering her with affections.  
"I'm sorry we didn't part on better terms," Jane began. "It was just all so sudden, and-"  
"Hush, now." Amelia kissed her again to quiet her. "That's not the conversation we need. It happened, but it's passed. What matters now is that you're here. And you're safe. I'll see to that. I promise you."  
"I could never doubt it." Jane touched her cheek. "You found me even now, when you didn't know where to look. It's as if there's something between us, always."  
"There certainly is." Amelia smiled. "But you know what's even better?"  
"Hmm?" Jane smiled back.  
Amelia grinned. "That there's nothing at all between us right now..."

* * *

The ship's bell struck midnight. Amelia opened her eyes as the sound penetrated the walls of the cabin, calling her from her sleep. Her arm was still around Jane and they had curled up together under the covers following their reunion. The girl was sleeping deeply, no doubt exhausted from her ordeal. Amelia watched her face and allowed herself a moment to enjoy the scent of her. She closed her eyes and tried to relax back into sleep herself, but she found that her mind had already engaged its cogs and was reluctant to slow down. It was a personality fault, she knew, and it was only when there was something very pertinent demanding her attention that it ever troubled her enough to keep her awake. She sat up and looked around the darkened room before she extricated herself from the bed and padded across the room. The commander's chair creaked slightly as she settled into it behind the large desk. Amelia pulled a lamp towards herself, keyed the igniter and waited for the golden yellow glow to brighten sufficiently. The ship's log and the small box were still where she had left them and she picked them up, noting the box's curious weight in her hand.  
"Where did you come from..." she murmured, opening the log and beginning to read. The final entry was cut off, as if the writer had suddenly left the task, but she began reading it from the start.  
"...day one hundred and sixteen...0530 ship time...Tartaros field...objective sighted..."  
She found a blank piece of paper and began taking notes on it as she read on.  
"Asteroid cluster...centred around irregular planetoid...the gravimetric track we have been following has led us to this place...observed several vessels in area...took shelter behind asteroid at ten kilometres range...several structures visible on planetoid's north pole, including docking facilities...sample obtained from shelter asteroid by landing party confirms presence of matter in this formation. Sample obtained..."  
Amelia picked up the box and opened it again. The black lump inside seemed even darker in the lamplight. She put it on the desk and finished reading to the end of the entry.  
"2345 ship time...enemy warship seen departing from planetoid on heading out of the pulsar field...attempting to shadow at safe distance, though performance degraded by burn damage to sails...0320 ship time, second enemy warship sighted on converging course. Crew ordered to action stations..." She shook her head sadly. "You poor souls..."  
A movement caught her eye and she looked around as Jane sat up in bed and looked around hastily.  
"It's all right," Amelia said. "I'm the only one here."  
"What are you doing awake?" asked Jane. "I didn't bother you, did I?"  
"Of all the things you did to me, that was not among them," Amelia grinned.  
Jane blushed. "It seemed like one-way traffic to me...may I ask what you're doing?"  
"Just reading." Amelia tapped the page. "This is the ship's log. We need to learn where she went and what happened to her."  
Jane got up from the bed, drawing the blanket around herself as she went to join Amelia at the desk. She squinted at the spidery handwriting of the log and shook her head.  
"Well, you no doubt make more sense of that than I can."  
"I think I know where they went," said Amelia. "Now I need to find out what she did. It says they picked this up from somewhere in the pulsar field."  
Jane looked at the black lump Amelia indicated. "Oh! Dark matter! I haven't seen that in ages!"  
"Dark matter?" Amelia raised her ears curiously. "Are you sure?"  
"Oh, yes." Jane picked it up and turned it over in her hands. "We had a paperweight made of it back home, but daddy said we weren't allowed to use it after it made a hole in the table. Fascinating material."  
"What's it for?" Amelia looked back to the log. "The ship's late commander seemed to think it was important...they followed the traces of it all the way to...wherever it was."  
"I suppose it's not really for anything," said Jane. "You can't do much with it because it's so dense. When I was at university I heard that some of the physics students were experimenting with it and trying to use it as fuel."  
"Fuel?"  
"They thought it could replace coal, you see. But they had a devil of a time with it, apparently. All the furnaces they tried to use kept exploding. You could hear the bangs all over campus!"  
Amelia nodded and took the lump of dark matter in her own hand. "And there's nothing else? Someone obviously thought it important enough to take this ship into a pulsar field. No captain would run that risk without a good reason. What would pirates do if they got hold of it?"  
Jane shrugged. "They wouldn't have much more luck than those physics boys, I imagine."  
"Hmm." Amelia put the chunk away in the box. "Well...thank you for that insight."  
Jane watched her face. "You're thinking of something, Amelia."  
Amelia nodded. "There's something there...there are too many strange things to make sense on their own so they must be joined up somehow."  
"I'm sure it'll come to you." Jane smiled comfortingly and patted her hand.  
Amelia smiled back. "Thank you. Now, Jane...what about you? What happened to you? How did you come to be out here like that?"  
Jane looked down. "Well...if my father told you anything, you'll know what happened to me on the planet. I saw your two spacers outside during the curfew and went to try to get them inside when the three of us were attacked by a whole mob of people all dressed in black. They seemed surprised when they realised who we were, but their leader said that they should take us all anyway."  
"Did you get a look at them?"  
Jane shook her head. "No, not really...they were all hooded and it was so dark, you see. And they took us and threw us into some kind of cart, I suppose...they injected me with something that put me to sleep so I don't remember much after that until I woke up on that horrible ship with the others."  
Amelia sat next to her on the desk, drawing the blanket around herself as her arm encircled Jane's shoulder.  
"You don't have to keep talking if it's too much," she said softly.  
Jane shook her head again. "Oh, no, it's all right...besides, I feel like I can do anything now that I'm back with you."  
She clasped Amelia's hand tight and blushed slightly before continuing.  
"Everyone who was on that ship said that they'd been caught breaking the curfew. They all said they'd been attacked by the same sort of people, too, and all put into some cart. They must have taken us somewhere and loaded us onto the ship, but I was out cold by then."  
"How long were you on the ship?" asked Amelia.  
Jane sighed. "I wish I knew...but I don't know how long it was before I woke up, and even then it's hard to say...there were no clocks or windows on the ship so I couldn't even guess what time it was."  
"Two days, maybe?" Amelia remembered Stagen's nervous explanation when she had boarded the _Zang_ for the first time.  
"Yes...yes, that sounds about right..." Jane nodded slowly.  
"Do you remember anything else? Did you hear anything?"  
Jane bit her lip and frowned as she searched her memory. "Just a few things they said when they first captured us...I remember one of them said something about raccoons..."  
"Raccoons?" Amelia looked up sharply.  
"Or something like that...they seemed a bit unsure about what they were doing, but then one of them said that they'd all heard the orders and that extraordinary times called for extraordinary measures."  
Amelia's blood ran cold. "Are you sure, Jane? Those exact words?"  
"Well, or something very similar. What does that matter?"  
"Because I've heard them before," said Amelia, remembering the dinner on board the _Resolute_ and her irritation at Governor Liden's repetition of the phrase. "From the man who ordered the curfew...who said that he gave orders to enforce it personally...whose planet hasn't been troubled by pirates..."  
Jane blinked. "But what does that all mean?"  
"That you get captured by a gang enforcing the governor's curfew, quoting the governor's favourite phrase and end up on a slave ship heading into a part of the pulsar field where the _Hawkesbury_ was attacked by pirates?" Amelia shook her head. "I don't know, precisely...but I don't like it."  
Jane held her hand. "I'm sure you'll figure that out too, Amelia."  
"I hope so." Amelia sighed. "Oh, Jane...what have we got ourselves into?"  
Jane smiled. "Well, I'm not falling through space. And you haven't been blown up. So on that count, we're doing better than we have done in the past."  
Amelia laughed. "True enough, Jane. And whatever the answer is, it can wait for tomorrow. Now, my love, shall we return to bed?"  
Jane kissed her, enjoying the way her eyes shone in the lamplight. "Gladly."

* * *

Arrow was waiting for her on the bridge with a cup of coffee when Amelia arrived there the next morning.  
"You're looking most refreshed, ma'am," observed Arrow, passing it to her. "I trust you slept well?"  
"Quite well, thank you." Amelia took the coffee with a nod of appreciation. "Anything to report?"  
"As quiet as the grave, ma'am," said Arrow.  
Amelia sipped the coffee and looked around, nodding. The new sailcloth, brought on board from the _Resolute_'s supply, was working like a charm. Though the _Hawkesbury_ could not rig a full set of sails she could wear enough to at least keep pace with the _Resolute_, an effort somewhat assisted by the fact that the ship-of-the-line was burdened by the weight of the _Zang_. The dark-hulled slave ship wallowed in the _Resolute_'s engine wash more than a hundred yards astern of her.  
"It should be a fine day's sailing, ma'am," Arrow remarked.  
Amelia agreed. "One certainly hopes so. May I ask you a question, Mr Arrow?"  
"Of course, ma'am." Arrow bowed.  
"You seemed to identify the _Zang_ as a slaver very quickly. While I would never underestimate your experience, it can hardly have been the first thought that came to mind."  
Arrow smiled. "I had not seen one for many years, but one never forgets the smell. It is one thing they all have in common. When the Empire banned slavery, it sent the Navy to suppress the trade in the frontier systems. I was serving with your grandfather at the time. Our ship was one of the ones sent to enforce the new laws."  
"Did you encounter many?"  
"More than a dozen over the course of a few months." Arrow nodded sadly. "Alas, the Empire's history has some moments that are painful to recall. But I consider myself fortunate to have played a role in bringing them to an end."  
Amelia nodded. "No doubt. That would have been a noble assignment."  
"Indeed. Noble, but..." Arrow sighed. "One of the last slavers we interdicted had been adrift in space for three weeks...by the time we boarded her, more than half of the souls she carried had already passed on."  
"How many?" Amelia remembered the packed cells on the _Zang_.  
"Four hundred and thirty five." Arrow grimaced. "I remember the exact number to this day. It was too difficult to dispose of so many bodies...in the end we set fire to the ship and made it their pyre."  
Amelia shivered, despite the hot drink in her hand. "We are fortunate to have been spared that experience, then."  
"Quite so, ma'am. As are the victims we liberated." Arrow stood with his arms behind his back.  
Amelia took another sip of coffee. "I won't detain you long, as I know you are due your breakfast...but there is one further question."  
"Ma'am?"  
Amelia looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. "What do you know of dark matter?"  
"Dark matter?" Arrow was puzzled for a moment. "Little enough besides its existence, ma'am...I know it is found only in a few places in the galaxy. I have heard that it may have remarkable potential, but that mining it is extremely difficult."  
"How difficult?" asked Amelia.  
Arrow shrugged. "I regret that I am not in a position to say, ma'am, but I assume it must be an near-insurmountable challenge. One would need extensive resources to even contemplate it."  
"Could it be used as a fuel?"  
"In theory, no doubt," Arrow said. "But obtaining enough of it would be a significant obstacle. You would need a sufficiently large deposit that was easily and cheaply accessible to make it worth even trying."  
"Hmm." Amelia nodded. "Interesting...thank you, captain. You may go."  
Arrow touched his hat. "Thank you, ma'am. May I ask the origin of your question?"  
"I've been reviewing the _Hawkesbury_'s log," said Amelia. "She spent a considerable period of time in the Tartaros pulsar field."  
Arrow nodded. "That much seemed apparent from the radiation burns to the sails."  
Amelia glanced at him with amusement. "A Royal Marine who knows about sails? You might make quite a good first officer one day, Mr Arrow."  
Arrow chuckled. "And what else did the log reveal?"  
"Well, I'm still reading it in detail. But somewhere in the pulsar field, they seem to have located a dark matter source. The late Commander von Ruyter had a sample of the stuff on his desk."  
Arrow rubbed his chin. "And it definitely came from within the Tartaros field?"  
"From very close to where our friend Captain Stagen seemed to be taking his unfortunate cargo," said Amelia. "An interesting pair of facts, wouldn't you say? And they seemed to obtain the sample quite easily, too."  
"Indeed, ma'am. Have you informed the captain of this?"  
Amelia shook her head. "Not until I'm more certain. Besides, even if I know what I suspect, I don't know what conclusions to draw from it."  
"I will ponder it also," said Arrow. "It is...noteworthy..."  
"Thank you, Mr Arrow." Amelia nodded. "Carry on. And send Sergeant Ko to me."  
Arrow saluted, left the bridge and stumped off towards the galley. Amelia took his place, scanning the horizon, her mind still working behind her impassive face. Ko arrived a few minutes later and snapped to attention.  
"Reporting as ordered, ma'am."  
"Stand at ease, sergeant," Amelia waved to her. "I wish to thank you for your service in overseeing the surgeon's work with the civilians yesterday."  
Ko shrugged. "Weren't nothing to it, ma'am."  
"You said that you knew the surgeon previously," Amelia went on. "I would be grateful for an unofficial report of your opinion of her. She does not seem to be...easy to work with. But we need her."  
"We were on Badlanding together, as I said, ma'am," said Ko. "Back when I was a private. She was assigned to the aid post my battalion used. Then when the Proc bastards started targeting our medics, I was assigned to protect her."  
"So you had the opportunity to observe her at close quarters. Would you say you know her well?  
Ko shrugged. "As well as she ever lets anyone, ma'am."  
"And your opinion of her conduct?"  
"Bedside manners weren't that important in the trenches, ma'am," said Ko. "You forget about the small things...we used to say that if you went to Doc Gray with a headache then she'd send you away with a worse one, but if you needed your life saved then there was nobody better. She doesn't take well to...distractions from her job, I suppose you could say."  
Amelia nodded. "That's one way of putting it. And her manner of handling troublesome patients?"  
"They didn't stay troublesome for long, ma'am." Ko grinned. "With your forgiveness, ma'am, I've heard the story about what she did to Roberts. It'd not have been the first time. She did the same thing to one of my mates on Badlanding, except with a rifle stock."  
"Why?"  
"Well, she had to amputate both his legs and put his stomach back in, ma'am," said Ko defensively. "There wasn't enough morphia and it would have been a cruel thing to let him feel it."  
"I see." Amelia nodded again. "Our doctor seems to have a strange sense of what counts as a distraction...although your good opinion of her stands in her favour."  
"She saved my life, ma'am," said Ko, matter-of-factly, pointing to her scar. "It was hand-to-hand fighting when I got this, up to our knees in mud and blood. Lot of other medics would have left me in that trench, but she didn't. Not even though the Procs had almost overrun us. We were lucky to have her, ma'am, and I won't mind saying that to anyone."  
Amelia looked at the other feline appraisingly, and noted that she was wearing a look that could be described as determined even by her standards.  
"Very well. Thank you, sergeant. You may go." Amelia turned back to the controls, at least reassured that, amongst her various concerns, a rogue surgeon did not have to be considered. She looked down on the deck as Jane emerged from the cabin and smiled. There were certainly other thoughts she would prefer to entertain.

* * *

Sergeant Ko made her way to the sickbay after being dismissed from the bridge. It was considerably calmer than at first, with only the most serious cases still kept there. She came across Gray sitting at a sleeping spacer's bedside, slowly cleaning a wound in preparation for changing a dressing. Ko took off her hat and stepped inside, staying silent for a moment to watch the doctor work. Gray sensed her presence anyway and looked up from her task long enough to give the intruder a cold hard stare, which thawed considerably once she saw her. Ko touched her forehead respectfully and indicated that Gray could keep working. The surgeon finished dressing the wound and tossed her gloves in a waste container before shuffling over to her desk to take up a pen and her notepad.  
YES?  
"Do you mind if I come in, ma'am?"  
WHAT IS YOUR MEDICAL COMPLAINT?  
Ko shook her head. "I don't have one, ma'am. I wanted a word with you, if I may."  
ALLOW ME TO FINISH MY TASKS FIRST. Gray picked up a fresh roll of bandages and started to move on to the next patient. Ko nodded and stood at ease, placing her hat on the surgeon's desk. She noted the dark circles under the surgeon's bloodshot eyes and coughed politely.  
"May I ask after the last time you slept, ma'am?"  
There was a long pause before the Macropodian finally answered.  
APPROXIMATELY FOUR HOURS BEFORE THE ATTACK..  
Ko frowned. "Nearly two days? Are you trying to tell me that you haven't rested at all in that period?"  
I WORK UNTIL MY SERVICES ARE NO LONGER NEEDED.  
Ko grinned. "You haven't changed at all since Badlanding, have you, ma'am?"  
The Macropodian shook her head. Ko saw her mouth moving, chewing something small.  
"You still use the turkleweed to keep you awake? I thought they banned that stuff."  
Gray shrugged as she finished applying the new dressing.  
MAYBE. BUT IT STILL WORKS. DON'T -  
"I won't tell the acting lieutenant, don't worry," said Ko, before she could finish writing. "I didn't tell anyone back then. I won't now."  
Gray nodded her thanks. I DO NOT THINK THAT SHE WOULD APPROVE.  
"Probably not, ma'am. Not at first, anyway."  
Gray snorted and began packing away her implements. Ko put her hands behind her back and watched.  
"Kind of like old times, isn't it, ma'am? Especially up on deck. It's been a while since I had to escort you anywhere. At least we weren't dodging Procyon sniper fire this time!"  
The doctor closed a cupboard and picked up her notepad.  
TRUE. EVEN SO, I RESENT BEING TREATED LIKE A CHILD. I KNOW MY WORK AND I KNOW MY LIMITS. I KNOW THE EFFECTS OF NAVITAS SPENCERIN AND I WOULD NOT ENDANGER MYSELF ANY MORE THAN I WOULD ENDANGER MY PATIENTS. I DO IT FOR THEM.  
"I know, ma'am." Ko stepped forward. "May I speak plainly?"  
Gray nodded.  
"Ms Amelia is a good officer, ma'am. I've been through some sticky scrapes with her and she wouldn't let down her crew for the same reason you wouldn't let down your patients. She's actually a bit like you in some ways."  
The doctor snorted. I'VE MET OFFICERS LIKE HER BEFORE. HIDEBOUND. IMPRACTICAL.  
"She saved the ship, ma'am," said Ko. "You just need to get to know her. She'll throw out the rulebook when she has to."  
SHE'S BEEN TOO BUSY THROWING IT AT ME SO FAR.  
"Take some time, ma'am. She's as fine an officer as I've ever served."  
Gray regarded her with a calculating expression for a long moment before she twitched a long ear and sighed.  
IF YOU SAY SO, SERGEANT.  
Relieved, Ko touched her forelock again.  
AND CONGRATULATIONS ON THE PROMOTION. Gray indicated the stripes on Ko's sleeve. YOU DIDN'T HAVE THOSE WHEN LAST WE MET.  
Ko smiled. "Thank you, ma'am. I earned these alongside Ms Amelia."  
I SEE. Gray appeared to take this in.  
Ko picked up her hat again and tucked it under her arm. "I'd better leave you to it, ma'am...but if you don't mind...it really is good to see you again."  
Gray looked up in momentary surprise – it wasn't often that she got that sentiment. She met Ko's eyes and nodded slowly.  
YOU AS WELL, KO. YOU AS WELL.


	7. Chapter 7

The longboat from the _Resolute_ coasted up to the _Hawkesbury_'s side and was pulled in by willing hands. A bright pennant was flying from its mast.  
"Attention!" Arrow's booming voice echoed across the deck. The assembled spacers and marines snapped to as Captain Forsythe stepped off the longboat and touched his hat.  
"Permission to come aboard," he said formally.  
Amelia saluted in return. "Permission granted, sir. Welcome aboard." She gestured to Arrow, who nodded to Ko, who touched her own hat and turned to her troops.  
"Marines! Dismiss!"  
"I trust that your ship is well, Ms Amelia?" said Forsythe. "I believe we sent across all the supplies you requested."  
"Yes, sir. And special thanks for the medical supplies especially."  
"Your surgeon was able to put them to good use, then?"  
Amelia thought about Gray. "Yes, sir. And the additional crew as well."  
She glanced sideways and Randal and Vines, who had volunteered to remain with the _Hawkesbury_ and who had since become model spacers. Amelia knew that they were motivated more by the retribution that awaited them on the _Resolute_ than anything else, but even she couldn't deny that they had been useful. They avoided her eyes and tried to stay out of Forsythe's way.  
"May I show you to my cabin?" said Amelia.  
"Of course. Your signal indicated that you had something to show me?"  
Amelia led the way across the deck, still coming to terms with Forsythe being a guest on a ship under her command. "Yes, sir. I've been going through the _Hawkesbury_'s logbook and charts trying to work out what they were doing out here."  
"And?"  
Amelia pushed open the door. "I think, sir, that this is a bigger picture than we thought."  
Forsythe took his hat off when he stepped inside. He looked up and nodded.  
"Miss Porter. I'm glad to see you safe."  
Jane smiled. She was carrying a silver tray in her hands. "Good morning, captain. I've made you some tea."  
"Thank you, Miss Porter." Forsythe nodded appreciatively and took a cup.  
"Thank you, indeed." Amelia smiled as she took one of her own. Jane blushed and smiled back. Forsythe had turned to the wall chart and was studying the course plotted on it. Amelia picked up the ship's log and joined him.  
"They located the pirates here," Amelia pointed to an area of space inside the pulsar field. "It took them some time, though. They seem to have been using a gravimetric trace to find them."  
"But that's no use unless you're looking for a centre of high mass," said Forsythe. "You can't use it to track a ship."  
"I don't think they were looking for the pirates, sir, even though they found them." Amelia picked up the box from her desk. "You see, sir, they also found this...a deposit of dark matter. That must have been what they were tracking."  
Forsythe weighed the box. "Well, well, well...and what were the pirates doing with the dark matter?"  
"I don't know, sir," said Amelia. "But that's not all...because then there's the matter of how we came to rescue Miss Porter and the others."  
"Ah. Yes." Forsythe nodded grimly. "I've interviewed Captain Stagen personally. He was quite talkative in the end."  
"Yes, sir. And we've been speaking to the prisoners as well. Their stories all match up." Amelia gestured to a pile of papers. "All of them captured by unknown assailants on New Genswick on curfew night. All held on that ship. And, sir...there's more."  
"Yes?"  
Amelia beckoned to Jane. "Miss Porter? Please tell the captain what you heard your assailant say."  
Jane stepped forward nervously. "Um, I heard one of them say that 'extraordinary times call for extraordinary measures', sir."  
"Do you remember the dinner with Governor Liden on the _Resolute_, sir?" insisted Amelia. "That's the exact phrase he used when we talked about his security measures. And he said he was giving orders to enforce the curfew personally."  
Forsythe looked at her severely. "Are you saying, acting lieutenant, that you believe that he is involved?"  
"How can he not be, sir? And why would the curfew-breakers be taken out here, to where the pirates happen to be? That can't be coincidence, sir. There must be a reason. And there's worse, sir. Miss Porter said that one of her captors mentioned 'raccoons', sir...Procyons."  
"Procyons?" Forsythe coughed. "Ms Amelia, this is a complicated picture you're drawing here. The curfew, the governor, pirates, Procyons and dark matter..."  
"I know, sir." Amelia looked down. "But they must be linked. The people picked up in the curfew just happen to be out here on a slave ship? That just happens to rendezvous with the pirates? Who just happen to have located a source of dark matter?"  
Forsythe nodded. "It bears investigation. I will say that much. When we return to New Genswick, we may need a word with Atros Liden."  
"Thank you, sir." Amelia sighed with relief.  
"As for the Procyons..." Forsythe grimaced. "We do not yet have the evidence...one mention is not proof."  
"But sir-"  
Forsythe held up a hand. "We have enough to investigate. Enough, I feel, to take to the governor. But to allege Procyon involvement in this war..."  
"We know they're involved, sir. Remember the Naztar incident, where we picked up Miss Porter? They were there, too."  
"I remember." Forsythe nodded. "I did not say that I'd be surprised if their claws were involved...just that we can't prove it. Yet." He turned away from the chart and walked over to the desk, looking out the stern windows and sighing. "Do you remember when war was simple, acting lieutenant?"  
"No, sir. This is my first one."  
Forsythe grunted. "I don't remember it either, and I've been doing this for a lot longer. I commend you on your work. Inform me if you find anything further."  
Amelia saluted. "Yes, sir. I'll see you back to the longboat."  
Forsythe nodded. "Thank you. And thank you, as well, Miss Porter. We'll reunite you with your father soon enough."  
"Thank you, sir." Jane smiled. "But to tell you the truth...I already feel like I'm at home."  
Amelia looked up and caught Jane's eye as she said it. She coughed to hide the blush that threatened her cheeks and put her hat back on.  
"Ahem. If you'll follow me, sir?"  
Amelia cast a glance back over her shoulder as she escorted Forsythe from the cabin. Jane was watching her and smiling. Amelia touched her hat to her playfully and closed the door.

* * *

There was a light rain falling across Seahavensport. It wasn't heavy but it had been falling for long enough that it pooled in puddles on the cobbled streets. Discouraged citizens stayed indoors or hurried along swathed in coats or under umbrellas. Those few who didn't looked up in alarm at the sound of approaching drums, boots and pipes and shied out of the way of the Imperial column as it marched towards the Governor's palace. Amelia, her oilskin greatcoat around her shoulders, walked near the head of the line, her face set and serious, her hand resting on the hilt of her cutlass. Arrow was beside her, heading up a platoon of his marines. Behind them was a full company of kilted Calydonians, rifles at their shoulders, two drummers and a piper leading the way. Colonel Galloway and Captain Forsythe marched together at the front.  
"I just can't imagine it," Galloway shook his head. "Liden in league with the pirates?"  
"You have to admit that the evidence supports an audience," said Forsythe. "And if it's true, we may only have this one chance to confront him. Are you sure your troops can go through with this?"  
"Aye, if they have to." Galloway nodded. "But are you sure the civilians can handle this?"  
He glanced over his shoulder. Archimedes Porter was marching alongside his daughter, his moustache bristling and a determined look in his eyes. Jane had her parasol over her head and was doing her best to avoid the puddles. Forsythe nodded.  
"I wouldn't have brought them along otherwise. And my acting lieutenant will keep a close eye on them. Am I right, Ms Amelia?"  
Amelia touched her hat. "Aye, sir. Two close eyes."  
The column turned a corner and moved up the broad, tree-lined thoroughfare towards the palace. Its tall stone columns were shiny with rain. A few local police guards were trying to stay out of the drizzle and at their posts at the same time, but the approach of the Imperials startled them into alertness. One of them descended the stairs and held up his hand.  
"Halt! Who goes there?"  
Amelia was impressed at the audacity of the question. She looked around at the over one hundred men and women in Imperial uniforms, carrying Imperial weapons, surrounding her and tried not to laugh.  
"Who does it look like, you bloody fool," snapped Forsythe, who was less tolerant. "Let us past. Imperial business."  
The guard looked uncertain. "Er...I'm not sure you...do you have an appointment?"  
"I have a hundred men with bayonets," said Galloway. "Will that do?"  
The guard was not having a good night. "Er...who are you here to see?"  
"We are here to see His Excellency the Governor," said Forsythe. "On a matter of urgency."  
The luckless man nodded. "Um...in that case...half a dozen of you. That's all. The rest can wait outside."  
"Very well. Colonel Galloway. Captain Arrow. Ms Amelia. You and the Porters will come with me." Forsythe stepped forwards.  
Galloway agreed. "Right you are, Sir Edmund. Major McBride? Disperse the troops."  
"You as well, sergeant," Forsythe nodded to Ko and stripped off his oilskin coat. "Now, then. Let's go and find out what's been happening."  
"I have to admit, the more I think about it, the more it explains," said Galloway, as they mounted the steps and went inside. "The way our offer to help with enforcing the curfew was refused was rather forthright. I'm a fool for having ignored it."  
Forsythe shook his head. "What else could you do, colonel? It's only now that we have enough evidence to even suggest a theory."  
"Just stay close by me, Jane," Amelia murmured, following the two senior officers.  
"By Jove, we'll give them what-for!" Archimedes was almost bursting with indignation. "We'll not take no for an answer! We're going to have it out with him for what happened to you, Janey!"  
They passed through a reception hall, ignoring the stares from the governor's staff as they came though. Amelia kept her hand on her sword and checked the safety catch on her laslock as she looked up at Jane, determined in her mind not to let anything happen to her again. The guard ran ahead of them, opening a door and ushering them through into a waiting room.  
"If you don't mind just a minute, sirs, I'll see if the governor is available."  
"He will be," said Forsythe.  
The guard swallowed nervously and knocked on a door bearing a brass plate marked 'PRIVATE'. He opened it and held a muffled conversation with someone on the other side before stepping back and nodding.  
"Um...he'll see you now."  
Forsythe acknowledged him with a curt nod and led the Imperial party towards the door, which he flung open. Liden's private study was surprisingly small, if well-furnish and plushly-carpeted. The governor, wearing a dressing gown over which he had hurriedly flung his golden chain of office, stood up from his desk.  
"Ah, Sir Edmund! I understand you wanted to see me-"  
"No pleasantries, sir," Forsythe cut him off curtly. "We have some questions for you regarding your...security arrangements."  
Liden hesitated. "My what?"  
"My ship, sir, has just returned from a four-day shakedown cruise near the edge of the pulsar field," said Forsythe. "During the course of which, we had occasion to engage the enemy. Two pirate vessels, sir."  
"Well, of course, we know they're in the vicinity," said Liden. "That's why we must be so vigilant, to ensure that they do not turn their attention towards us. Extraordinary times call for-"  
"Extraordinary measures, sir, I know." Forsythe stepped towards him. "But we did not only encounter the enemy out there. We encountered a vessel only two days out from here. A vessel which departed shortly after the curfew night. A vessel named the _Zang_."  
"_Zang_?" Amelia saw the hesitation flicker on the Governor's face again and saw him fiddle with the rope of his gown. "I've heard of no such ship."  
"A pity," said Forsythe. "Since she turned out to be carrying as captives some scores of your citizens."  
All the colour seemed to leave Liden's face. "Oh..."  
"You will recall, sir, that I contacted you shortly before our departure?" Forsythe pressed on relentlessly, stalking up and down in front of the governor's desk the way he did on the bridge of his ship.  
"Oh, er, yes...yes, some missing crew, was it not?" Liden sat down heavily.  
"And a missing civilian," said Amelia. "Who is, fortunately, no longer missing."  
Jane stepped out from behind Arrow's bulk. Liden's eyes went wide as he saw her and made the correct conclusion.  
"You? You were on the ship? But how did you..."  
"I was captured," said Jane, her voice tight with anger. "I was captured while my father had to watch. You said that extraordinary times call for extraordinary measures, and the man who captured me said the very same thing."  
"Quite a coincidence, isn't it, sir?" said Amelia. "You said you gave the curfew enforcement orders yourself, and there's one of the men enforcing it using your favourite phrase while taking someone who later ends up on a slave ship heading into pirate territory."  
Liden looked desperately to Galloway. "Colonel, you can't...you can't be listening to this, can you?"  
"I've listened and more, your excellency," said Galloway darkly. "And now you will explain."  
"Governor?" Forsythe leaned on Liden's desk dangerously. "You bear the Queen's seal. You are her representative on this planet. What have you been doing in her name?"  
Liden looked for a moment as if he was going to try a denial, but then his shoulders sagged.  
"Very well. Your point is taken, captain. Shut the door."  
Forsythe nodded to Arrow, who closed it behind him.  
"It was three years ago," Liden said quietly. "The pirates arrived three years ago. They threatened us...demanded money. It was a reasonable amount, so we paid them...our defences were unprepared. It would have cost more had we fought them, so we paid...and then they came back and demanded money again..."  
"So you kept paying?" said Arrow.  
Liden nodded. "Where was the harm? Nobody was hurt. Nobody died. Our people were safe."  
"Until you started rounding them up yourself," said Forsythe.  
Liden sighed. "That all began more recently. The pirates stopped demanding money. They began demanding people...hostages, they called them..."  
"And you kept paying even then?"  
"We had no choice." Liden looked down. "The pirates were too strong...they'd got new ships, new weapons. They said they had gained some powerful friends, friends who could cause trouble for the whole Empire...and what did I have? Nothing!"  
"You had a duty, sir," said Forsythe. "A duty to protect the world the Queen entrusted to you."  
"And I did!" Liden looked up, a flash of defiance in his eyes. "You think I should have fought? Do you think that comes free? Do you think that doesn't cost treasure, doesn't cost lives? How many would we have lost had I fought?"  
"You presume to lecture the Royal Navy on the costs of war, sir?" snapped Forsythe.  
"So you would have spent blood and money too!" said Liden. "What difference does it make how either is lost once it is gone? I did what I had to do! And New Genswick will thank me! Even now, even with the war raging around us, not a single pirate has set foot on my soil!"  
"They don't have to," Forsythe growled. "You're here already."  
"She was my daughter," Archimedes finally spoke, quivering with rage. "She was my daughter, you bastard! And don't try to tell me about the costs! I was a governor like you! I had a planet, and people to protect! But when the enemy came to us, we didn't roll over! We didn't sell our sons and daughters! We fought! We fought and we won! Oh, with help from you, of course, Ms Amelia," he added politely before his brows furrowed again in wrath. "We didn't give in!"  
"You were fortunate to have such friends!" Liden said. "We had nothing!"  
"Even after we arrived?" Galloway said, shaking his head. "We would have fought for you. We would have done our duties, sir, if you had only done yours and allowed us to."  
"You should be thanking me for sparing your life, colonel," said Liden. "And the lives of your soldiers. How many would you have had to bury now if I hadn't done what I did?"  
"The Queen did not grant you her authority so that you could sell her people," said Forsythe.  
"Oh, come now!" Liden turned to him. "And what happens when you take your ship into battle, captain? You know lives will be lost, and you lose them willingly because you know that there is always a price to pay!"  
Forsythe shook his head. "No, sir. That's where we differ. I lose nobody willingly. I give them all the best chance to survive that I can and I trust them to do the rest. But you don't give them a chance. You take them and you throw them away and you don't give them a chance."  
"So how about it, then?" said Jane. "Was I a price worth paying, governor? Were all the others a price worth paying?"  
Liden didn't reply. He looked down at his hands and sighed.  
"What happens now?"  
"That's not up to me." Forsythe stood back. "Much as I wish otherwise, authority is not given me to remove the appointed representative of the Crown. But I would strongly consider your future. There are five people in this room who know what you've done. And I wouldn't be so sure that your people will take the same view as you of the steps you took to...protect them."  
"The ones whose children you sold to the pirates might not," said Archimedes, pointedly. "I certainly don't."  
Liden looked broken. "You leave me with little choice, captain."  
"That's more choice than you gave to many," said Forsythe bluntly.  
"Then...in the morning, I will tender my resignation to the Planetary Council. The Lieutenant-Governor will act in my stead until I am formally relieved." With a heavy hand, Liden reached for a quill and paper.  
"What did the pirates want with the prisoners, anyway?" asked Jane. "What were they going to do to us?"  
Liden shrugged. "I don't know. But they made it clear that they only wanted prisoners who could work. Good physical condition, not injured...they must have had something in mind."  
"There is still a black market for slaves in some parts of the galaxy, sir," mused Arrow.  
"Not enough of a one to justify something like this," said Galloway. "Pirates involved in that sort of thing usually supply those markets just by capturing each other. Almost convenient of them, in a way. Besides, if the pirates wanted money they could have just kept demanding it."  
"Dark matter," murmured Amelia.  
"What was that?" Forsythe looked around. Amelia shook her head, unwilling to go further without firm evidence.  
"Just a thought, sir. Sorry."  
"There." Liden folded the paper and put it into an envelope, which he sealed with a dab of wax imprinted with his personal seal. "I'll deliver that myself."  
"See that you do, sir," said Forsythe. "Good day to you. We can see ourselves out."

* * *

"One unpleasant task complete," said Forsythe, as they made their way back out of the palace. "But I fear that another lies before us."  
"We must return to the pulsar field, sir?" said Arrow.  
"Precisely, captain. Ms Amelia's detective work notwithstanding, we have not yet seen it for ourselves." The captain grimaced. "The _Hawkesbury_'s records are one thing, but we must see it for ourselves."  
"We have the records to retrace the _Hawkesbury_'s journey, sir," said Amelia.  
"But not the resources. The _Hawkesbury_ will be out of action for weeks at best while she is repaired. The _Resolute_ is hardly suitable for reconnaissance. And the pirates and whoever else are still out there."  
"There are no other ships in dock, captain," said Galloway. "You may not have much choice."  
"And in any case, sir, the _Hawkesbury_ was searching for weeks," Arrow pointed out. "And I suspect that time is not on our side."  
"It should be possible to triangulate the pirates' location based on the _Hawkesbury_'s records, sir," said Amelia. "Besides, there's at least one person who knows precisely where they are. The captain of the _Zang_ would have to know."  
"Stagen? You would trust a slaver?" Arrow looked at her in surprise.  
"No, but who else is there? He knows where they are. And I suspect that he'll be eager to cooperate, if given the right incentives."  
"I understand he faces the noose for his crimes," said Galloway. "An...arrangement might be possible."  
"It's something to consider," said Forsythe. "But even if he is willing, we have no ship that the pirates won't spot a hundred miles away."  
An idea emerged in Amelia's mind. "With respect, sir, I think we might..."  
Forsythe raised an eyebrow. "Go on, acting lieutenant."  
"We have the _Zang_, sir. The slave ship. The pirates know her, they've seen her before. And she's spaceworthy right now."  
"The element of surprise, eh?" Galloway smiled. "I like the way you think."  
"Whatever it is, sir, we may have to act quickly," said Arrow. "If the _Zang_ was taking a shipment of captives to the pirates when we interdicted her, she will already be significantly overdue. And the pirates may not take well to their deadline being missed. The...former Governor was not specific about the threats they made but I do not think that much imagination is required."  
"I believe that you are correct in that assessment," said Forsythe. "We must be swift and decisive. The key to all of this is out there in Tartaros."  
"Then let's strike now, sir," said Amelia. "Once we find them, we shouldn't wait."  
"Aye, let's keep the element of surprise," said Galloway. "I can provide troops if your ships can carry them."  
"They certainly can," Forsythe nodded his thanks. "Ms Amelia, how many do you believe could be transported aboard the _Zang_?"  
Amelia thought for a moment. "At least a company, sir. With full equipment. And the enemy not only know her...they'll be expecting her to approach them to unload her captives. They'll wave her right into dock."  
"Perhaps our enemy's familiarity with that cursed ship will come in handy," said Forsythe, nodding approvingly. "Very well. We will begin preparations for departure. Ms Amelia, you will take command of the _Zang_. The _Resolute_ will sail in support. Arrange for the _Hawkesbury_'s notes to be copied and distributed to my officers. Mr Arrow, I want you to assist the colonel in a plan of attack. What will we need to take the pirate stronghold?"  
Arrow touched his hat. "Gladly, sir."  
They emerged onto the front steps of the building where their troops were arranged in wait for them. Ko stepped forward and saluted.  
"Awaiting orders, sir."  
"We're leaving, sergeant," said Forsythe, not stopping as he walked past. "Muster your marines."  
"Aye, sir!" Ko turned to Amelia, who saw the question in her eyes and grinned.  
"We're going to war, sergeant."  
Ko grinned back. "Just as you say, ma'am."  
Jane joined Amelia on the steps as they watched the column reforming in the street below, crossing her arms.  
"Well...that was all awfully sudden, wasn't it?" she said.  
Amelia nodded. "Time is of the essence, I suppose."  
"It seems like we only just met again...and now you're going off once more," Jane sighed.  
Amelia looked at her and smiled comfortingly. "One of the benefits of acting quickly is that it's all over sooner rather than later."  
"Yes, of course. That's true." Jane looked down.  
"And I'll be careful. I always am." Amelia grinned.  
Jane smiled. "For a certain value of the word 'careful', yes...and you've always come back. But...would I be able to come, too?"  
Amelia looked at her in surprise. "It's not going to be easy."  
"I don't expect it to be," Jane said.  
"And your father?" Amelia turned her head back to the street, where Archimedes, still pumped up on righteous anger, was attempting to march alongside the marines. "You were only just reunited with him, too."  
"Yes, I know." Jane toyed with her dress for a moment. "I know. But I want to be where I can do the most good...especially for you, Amelia. You're going to need all the help you can get."  
Amelia nodded thoughtfully. "I just might have something in mind..."

* * *

Dr Eleanor Gray was locking the small filing cabinet in her office in the corner of the _Hawkesbury_'s sickbay when there was a knock on the door. She waved irritably at a sign reading SICKBAY CLOSED which she had put on her desk before looking up to see who it was. Amelia and the civilian called Jane were standing in the doorway. Gray blinked in surprise before she picked up her notepad.  
YES?  
"A moment of your time, please, doctor," said Amelia, stepping inside.  
YES.  
"We will shortly be taking action against the pirate base you discovered in the Tartaros asteroid field," Amelia went on. "That will mean returning to the pulsar field. While we plan to be there for no longer than it takes to do the job and get out, I do not plan to leave anyone exposed to pulsar radiation for a moment longer than necessary."  
A WISE PRECAUTION.  
"This ship spent weeks in the pulsars," said Amelia, noting that Gray's last comment had been the most positive thing she had ever said to her. "The effects on the sails and on the hull were plain to see. And yet her crew seemed safe."  
THERE WERE A FEW MINOR CASES OF SICKNESS IN THE EARLY DAYS OF OUR VOYAGE, Gray noted. IN ALL CASES, BED REST IN HERE, OUT OF THE PULSAR LIGHT, PROVED SUFFICIENT CURE.  
"But how did the rest of the crew avoid it?" asked Jane.  
Gray took a small jar from her shelf of pharmaceuticals with what struck Amelia as a sense of professional satisfaction.  
I DEVELOPED A SALVE THAT APPEARS TO HAVE PROTECTIVE EFFECTS ON AT LEAST A SHORT-TERM BASIS.  
"How much have you got left?"  
THIS IS ALL THAT REMAINS, Gray shook her head. WE WOULD HAVE BEEN FORCED TO TERMINATE THE MISSION FOR THAT REASON EVEN IF WE HAD NOT BEEN ENGAGED BY THE ENEMY.  
Amelia rubbed her chin as she looked at the jar. It contained a pale green cream that had no discernible scent even to her nose.  
"Well, we're going to need more than that," she said. "Can you prepare another batch?"  
FOR YOUR SHIP'S CREW?  
"And this one's. We're taking the _Zang_ back with us. Along with reinforcements from the garrison."  
Gray snorted and shook her head vigorously. IMPOSSIBLE. I DO NOT HAVE THE RESOURCES.  
"That," said Amelia, "Is where Miss Porter may come in handy."  
Jane stepped forward nervously. "Um, hello again, doctor...thank you for fixing my cut."  
Gray adjusted her spectacles and squinted at Jane's cheek for a moment before nodding.  
"I believe Miss Porter's experience in the _Resolute_'s dispensary will be of assistance," said Amelia. "She has been invaluable to us in her time aboard."  
Gray sighed and looked at Jane calculatingly. YOU WILL FOLLOW EVERY INSTRUCTION TO THE LETTER.  
"Yes, ma'am," Jane nodded.  
ANY DEVIATION IN THE FORMULA MAY LESSEN ITS EFFECTS. I WILL NOT HAVE OUR CREW PLACED AT RISK BY SLIPSHOD WORK.  
"You can count on me, ma'am," said Jane, trying to sound confident.  
Gray nodded. WE SHALL SEE. REPORT TO ME AT 1530 HOURS AND WE SHALL BEGIN.  
"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Jane nodded again. Gray looked back to Amelia.  
I MUST INSIST ON THERE BEING NO INTERRUPTIONS WHILE WE WORK. TIME WILL BE SHORT. AND WE WILL NEED TO EMBARK ADDITIONAL SUPPLIES OF THE INGREDIENTS TO ENABLE US TO CONTINUE TO WORK EN ROUTE.  
"As you wish," said Amelia. "Provide me with a list, and I'll see that you get it."  
IT IS APPRECIATED.  
"And we won't take any more of your time." Amelia put her hat back on. "Thank you, doctor. I'm grateful for your cooperation."  
Gray paused a moment before writing. SERGEANT KO HAS INFORMED ME OF HER EXPERIENCE SERVING YOU.  
"Has she now?" Amelia smiled. "And she has informed me of her experience serving you, doctor, on Badlanding. She spoke very highly of you."  
WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING. Amelia saw Gray's hand hesitate for a moment before writing the last word and smiled again to herself.  
"So it seems," she said. "I'm glad to hear of it."  
"I'll see you at half past three, then, shall I?" said Jane.  
Gray nodded and looked back to Amelia. AND PERHAPS YOU COULD TELL ME HOW YOU CAME TO KNOW MISS PORTER, IF I AM TO WORK WITH HER.  
Amelia grinned, half-turning to face Gray again.  
"Oh, well, I suppose you could say that we have an...understanding, doctor."

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure you want to come with us?" Amelia looked up at Jane. They were in the commander's cabin on the _Hawkesbury_. Amelia had boxed up the few possessions she had thought necessary to bring over from the _Resolute_ for the short voyage and she was now going through the ship's vital records to ensure that the information for the journey back into the pulsar field were all there. Jane, who was standing by the desk, nodded.  
"Oh, yes, I'm sure."  
"It's not going to be easy." Amelia rolled up a chart. "We're not just going in there to find a pirate base. We're going in there to destroy it. When we find them, we'll fight them. It could be...dangerous."  
Jane laughed. "Because the rest of our time together has been all cotton wool and fairy floss, hasn't it, Amelia?"  
Amelia chuckled. "Well, since you put it that way..."  
Smiling, Jane nodded. "I feel like I could do the most good there...besides, I can't just stay on the planet knowing that you're going off into danger. Being separated once was bad enough...being separated from you again...and maybe not having the chance to say a proper...a proper goodbye just in case you don't-"  
"Hush, there." Amelia kissed her lips softly. "I understand. And I must say, I'd feel the same if we were leaving you behind. I'm glad you'll be with us."  
"You are?" Jane looked up hopefully.  
"Truly glad." Amelia put her arms around her and held her lightly. "And if anything does happen, you know I'll look out for you."  
"I have no doubt at all." Jane kissed her. "You always do. My guardian Amelia."  
Amelia smiled and held her closer. "Most assuredly yours, my Jane. Most-"  
"Hello! I say, hello! Are you in there, Janey?"  
Archimedes had pushed open the door, with no regard for the ironclad naval rule of knocking first and was already stepping around it before Amelia and Jane dropped each other like hot lead, but not soon enough. Archimedes stammered for a moment.  
"Oh! Er, do excuse me, I, er, didn't...wasn't..."  
"No, no, it's all right." Jane smoothed her dress down quickly, coughing to cover her embarrassment. "It's all right...I, er...I tripped, you see, and luckily Amelia was there to catch me."  
"Oh...I just thought that I was interrupting...I mean...something..." Archimedes blinked.  
Amelia coughed awkwardly. "Not at all, sir."  
"Are you all right there, you two?" Archimedes stepped closer, frowning inquisitively. "You sound like you're both catching cold, there."  
"I'm fine, daddy, really." Jane, blushing furiously, tried not to stammer. "It's...it's just...Amelia was moving these papers, you see, and there was some dust on them so...yes, it was the dust."  
"Ah, right. Well, I know how that can be!" Archimedes nodded. "It was the same whenever I tried to find something in my library back home, do you remember?"  
"Yes, daddy." Jane dared to look up at Amelia, who was displaying considerable interest in a brass compass she had picked up from the desk.  
"They said I'd find you in here," Archimedes smiled. "And they told me you were going to go with them."  
"Er, yes, daddy, I thought that I should..." Jane stepped forwards, wringing her hands apologetically. "I know we were only just reunited, but..."  
Her father waved a hand. "Oh, no, no! I came to tell you that it was all right, you see? It's all right. I remember how sad you were in Seahavensport. As if I thought you'd let slip the chance to go to space again!"  
Jane smiled with relief, and Amelia allowed herself to exhale slightly. "Thank you, daddy...that means so much to me. I promise I'll be careful."  
"Oh, yes, I should hope so! And you'll be there to look after her, won't you, lieutenant?" Archimedes looked at Amelia, who touched her hat.  
"Absolutely, sir. I won't let her down."  
"No, no...you never do, do you." Archimedes smiled slightly. He clapped his hands together. "Well! I suppose I'd better leave you to it! You'll have dinner with me tonight, though, won't you, Jane?"  
"I'll be there on the stroke of seven," Jane promised.  
"Good show, good show. Well...er, carry on, then, I suppose, eh?" Archimedes turned to go but cast an amused look back over his shoulder at the pair. "And do be careful not to trip over again, my dear. Even though Amelia is quite a good catch."  
They watched him go. After a while, Amelia swallowed.  
"What do you think he meant by that?" she asked.  
"I'm...honestly not sure..." Jane crossed her arms. "You don't think he meant...that he saw us, do you?"  
"Oh, he certainly saw us." Amelia bit her lip. "But...that bit about me being a good catch?"  
Jane smiled at her. "Well, it's true...in both senses."  
Amelia's hand rested on hers and she smiled back. "So...you think that means we're all right?"  
Jane squeezed her hand softly and nodded. "I...I think it does..."  
Amelia sighed with relief. "I must confess, that's been worrying me...about what it might mean for you, I mean."  
"That's awfully sweet of you." Jane smiled. "I've been more worried about you...you're at work here, after all. Although between us, I think that Mr Arrow knows."  
Amelia grinned. "Of course he does. You'd have to get up pretty early in the morning to get something past him."  
"And he's...all right?"  
"Of course." Amelia looked at her. "Don't tell me he hasn't said anything to you?"  
"Well...in retrospect, I suppose, but...you know, you don't ask at the time just in case it's not." Jane looked away. "So...I suppose that saves having to tell daddy."  
"I suppose so..."  
"Do you think that your family would be all right? If they knew, I mean?" Jane watched Amelia's eyes. The young feline nodded.  
"Mr Arrow is family," she said.  
"Well, then..."  
"Well, then, indeed."  
They looked at each other happily for a long moment until Amelia remembered the rolled-up chart. She turned to pick it up and bounced it in her hands.  
"Anyway. I'd better be getting back to this."  
"Naturally." Jane kissed her and stepped back, still smiling. "Don't let me detain you."


	8. Chapter 8

"All ready to cast off, ma'am!" Buckley called.  
"Very good, Mr Buckley!" Amelia nodded. "Loose the headsails! Hands aloft to loose the topsails!"  
The crew sprang into action. Amelia watched approvingly as they scrambled up the rigging, reaching the spars and scrambling out along them. The sails billowed as they caught the solar breeze, glowing with energy.  
"Let go forward!" Midshipman Valant shouted. "Let go aft!"  
As efficiently as any Imperial warship, the _Zang_ rose from her dock and turned away into space. Amelia, standing on the bridge, couldn't help feel a surge of pride at how she responded to the helm. She rested her hands on the rail and felt the vibrations as the ship's engines powered up, trying to stop herself from grinning.  
"Is everything all right, ma'am?" asked Arrow.  
Amelia nodded. "Perfectly, captain. Mr Valant? Bring us into line astern of the _Resolute_ and match speeds."  
"Aye, ma'am!"  
Amelia looked off the port bow, where the battleship was already patiently waiting for them in space. The bigger vessel's engines flared as the _Zang_ settled into position behind her, and the little squadron headed out towards the nebula. Amelia patted the woodwork of the rail confidently and turned to the second redcoated figure on her bridge.  
"Major McBride? Is everything satisfactory for your troops?"  
The Calydonian nodded. "Aye, lieutenant. At least, as well as it can be on this ship. The sooner we're off her the better, if you don't mind me saying so."  
Amelia had to agree with that. Platt's shipbuilders had been working around the clock for two days and there wasn't an inch of the former slave ship that hadn't been inspected and steam-scrubbed. Even so, there seemed to be something innate about the smell that had pervaded her old life that no amount of cleansing would get rid of. Above decks, with the solar breezes blowing, it was barely noticeable, but down in the cells which had been converted into barracks for the soldiers it was a different story even though, at Amelia's insistence, hatches had been cut in the solid hull to improve ventilation.  
"They won't be aboard for a minute longer than necessary, sir, I assure you," she said.  
McBride grinned. "I don't mean any disrespect, o'course. Truth be told, this isn't all that much worse than some of the troopships I've been on."  
"Even so, your grenadiers are critical to our assigned mission," said Amelia. "If they require anything, be sure to let Captain Arrow know of it."  
"I'm most grateful for his assistance already, lieutenant." McBride touched his hat.  
Arrow bowed. "I am glad to have been of service, sir."  
"What's our course, ma'am?" asked Valant.  
"We stay with the _Resolute_ for now," said Amelia. "We'll begin independent operations once we enter Tartaros."  
"Right you are, ma'am."  
"Do you really think this is going to work?" Captain Stagen, handcuffed and with Sergeant Ko standing behind him, coughed. "I've heard some crackpot ideas in my times, but this...you might as well have just hanged me back on the planet and have been done with me."  
"The thought had occurred to me," said Amelia harshly. "And don't think that there isn't going to be time enough for that. But, much as it pains me to admit it...we may need you. The pirates know you and you know them."  
"Aye, I know all the passwords, for sure," Stagen nodded. "But you're going up against worse than just pirates here. You don't know who they're in league with."  
"We will be more than prepared." Amelia stepped towards him. "And I warn you, Mr Stagen. This is not your ship any longer. If you undermine morale, if you do anything which could harm this mission...well...you know the penalties you face for what you've done. And we have a good, solid yardarm up there for you to swing from."  
"That's what I like," grumbled Stagen. "A bit of incentive."  
"Escort the prisoner to my cabin, sergeant," said Amelia. "Place a guard on the door. I will be there directly."  
"Yes, ma'am!" Ko levelled her bayonet at Stagen's back. "March, sir."  
Arrow shook his head as they left. "To think that we must ourselves be in league with someone of his ilk," he said.  
"Needs must, Mr Arrow." Amelia said. "Mr Valant? I want you to inspect the engine room and check that she's bearing up. Mr Buckley, you have the bridge. I'll be in my quarters."

* * *

Amelia had done her best with the captain's quarters on the _Zang_, but they were still hardly up to Navy standards. Cleaned windows allowed more light in, but there had been no time to repaint the dark woodwork of the walls and the low ceiling. The feeling of restricted space was not improved by the bulky signal rocket launcher which had been installed there to keep it out of sight from suspicious eyes on the deck. It had been positioned to launch out of one of the stern windows and the mortar-like launching tube squatted on the floor of the cabin. Amelia had installed a new desk, in front of which Stagen was now standing with Ko and another marine standing guard within a discreet bayonet's reach of his back.  
"Now then, Mr Stagen." Amelia took a seat at her desk and picked up a pen. "You're going to need to learn how to cooperate rather better than your performance on the bridge. I will not have any liabilities on board."  
"You won't need one, with where you're going," said Stagen.  
"As you have made clear, yes." Amelia sat forwards. "Now, then, captain. Enlighten me. You said that the pirates were in league with someone...and the, hah, former governor of New Genswick alluded to some 'new friends' that the pirates had obtained. Who might you have been referring to?"  
Stagen shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I don't likes to say...I mean, they only turned up recently. And they said that they weren't to be told about."  
"Rest assured, captain, there is nothing they can do to you for telling us that we won't do to you if you don't.'  
Ko grinned. Stagen sighed.  
"Look, I wasn't exactly at the centre of operations there, right?" he said. "I was just the courier from the planet."  
"You must have seen something," said Amelia. "You had face-to-face dealings with them."  
"Yeah, yeah, but they're not exactly the face to face type," Stagen explained. "I mean, the pirates were there first, and then their new friends turned up, but they kept the pirates around and I dealt with them."  
"So you never saw these...friends of theirs?"  
"Only once," Stagen nodded. "First time I delivered a...consignment. One of 'em came to inspect them. Wanted to make sure they were what they wanted, I suppose. Never saw them again after that."  
"What do you remember of them?" Amelia insisted. "What did they look like?"  
"Look...these people are serious customers," said Stagen. "If they find out I told you..."  
"Let me tactlessly remind you once more what you're facing here," said Amelia, cutting him off. "Your only hope of coming out of this alive is to tell us everything you know."  
"Right, right..." Stagen sighed. "Look...if I just tell you what I saw, will that do? Don't ask me what it means."  
"Fine."  
The former slaver scratched his head nervously. "It was...well, he looked like...he was a Proc, see."  
"A Procyon? Here?" Amelia looked up sharply. "Are you sure?"  
"Well, yeah, of course. I mean...there's no mistaking them, right?"  
"And you never saw them again after that?"  
Stagen shook his head. "Never. I mean, I suppose they were there, but they just left my lads and the pirate crew to do the unloading."  
Amelia toyed with the pen. "Just as I feared...well, then. Now. We need to know every aspect of your little operation with them. Your approach vectors, the procedures, everything."  
"They ain't the Navy, right?" said Stagen. "Look, we'd just head towards them, they'd signal, we'd signal back with the password, we'd dock, unload and be on the way. There was no great science to it."  
"No escorts?"  
"Never. Besides, they only had a couple of ships and I reckon you dealt with them just before you found us."  
"Hmm." Amelia nodded. "Losing two ships might put them somewhat on guard...very well. This is not the last time we will speak, Mr Stagen. I want every detail you can provide about the dock, about the base, everything."  
"I could write it down," Stagen offered. "If you gives me a paper and pen."  
Amelia glanced up at Ko, who rolled her eyes but nodded.  
"Very well. Begin work immediately. And I trust that I don't need to remind you that we are working to a strict deadline." Amelia picked up a sheaf of papers and handed them over before nodding to the guards. "Take him back to his room, private. But if you could remain here, sergeant?"  
Ko touched her hat. "Of course, ma'am. Carry on private."  
"Right, sarge." The marine hefted his laslock and waved Stagen out of the room. Ko stayed behind, standing ramrod-stiff to attention.  
"You seem to have been engaged in some diplomacy, sergeant," Amelia observed.  
"Ma'am?"  
"Dr Gray told me. It's quite all right. I commend you for your initiative." Amelia stood up and smiled. "You've certainly saved us a lot of trouble."  
"Just trying to help, ma'am. The surgeon-lieutenant is a person I...regard most highly." Ko kept her eyes carefully focused straight ahead.  
"That much is clear." Amelia nodded. "I don't need to remind you that we are sailing into considerable danger, here, sergeant. And we need Dr Gray. You have some experience with protecting her, I believe?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Then I would be grateful if you could do so once more, should the need arise," said Amelia. "With Procyon involvement, this mission just got a little bit harder."  
Ko saluted. "I'd be honoured to, ma'am."  
Amelia returned the salute. "Thank you, sergeant. You may go."  
"Ma'am." Ko turned on her heel and marched out, but not before Amelia saw the small smile on her face.

* * *

The salve that Gray and Jane had been preparing turned out to be a pale green substance that, rather than smelling unpleasant, smelled of nothing at all and which seemed to prevent the nose from smelling much else for an hour or so afterwards. Gray explained that it contained what she referred to as an olfactory anaesthetic, and Jane had indicated with a meaningful expression that it was for the best. Amelia wasn't going to argue with them and arranged for it to be distributed to the crew and taken by longboat across to the _Resolute_. The little squadron was now moving into the Tartaros Pulsar Field, and the battleship would soon be parting company with the _Zang_ to prevent the deception being revealed too soon. Amelia stood on her bridge, looking back at the big ship-of-the-line as it fell back behind them.  
"She's signalling, ma'am," said Arrow, who was watching through a telescope.  
"And what is she saying, captain?" asked Amelia.  
"Message reads: good luck and good hunting," said Arrow. "We are to signal by rocket beacon if we require assistance."  
Amelia nodded. "Send my thanks and return the good wishes," she said.  
"As you wish, ma'am." Arrow nodded.  
"And make preparations to receive the longboat," Amelia saw the little vessel detach itself from the _Resolute_ and come speeding back towards them. "Bring it up astern of us. After all, we wouldn't want to disrupt the activities on the main deck..."  
She walked to the front of the bridge and looked down. McBride's soldiers, keen to exercise their freedom to be up top whilst they had it and none too enthusiastic about returning to their barrack cells, had arranged a series of army-versus-navy sporting competitions that had seen the main deck rendered variously as a football field, cricket pitch and shot put range. It was now being put to more traditional military uses, with Arrow's marines and McBride's Calydonians engaging each other in bayonet practice. Amelia saw Ko standing off to one side, watching proceedings with a critical eye. Next to her was Dr Gray, whom Amelia had summoned topside in case the rough training produced any unwanted results. The doctor had her medical kit at her feet, and the sight of her standing there with her arms crossed and with her apron tied around her waist in readiness seemed to be effective enough by itself in restraining the more reckless of the soldiers. One incautious grenadier had already made the mistake of bothering Gray about a toothache whilst she had been occupied preparing her equipment another batch of the anti-radiation salve and news of subsequent events had travelled quickly though the embarked company. A thought occurred to Amelia and she touched her hat to Midshipman Buckley.  
"I'm going below, Mr Buckley," she said. "You have the bridge."  
Buckley returned the salute. "Aye, ma'am."  
Amelia descended below decks. More lamps had been rigged as well to improve the lighting, although in places this had only had the disconcerting effect of showing up the stains that Platt's steam-scrubbers hadn't been able to expunge. Even with most of the troops topside, she had to pick her way carefully around the piles of supplies that had been brought on board to support them as she made her way towards the storage compartment that Gray had requisitioned as a medical laboratory. It was separated from the rest of the ship only by a canvas curtain, which Amelia drew aside as she stepped through it.  
"Miss Porter? Are you there?"  
Jane was in the far corner, washing her hands in a tub of water. She was wearing her vest and a plain dress, with an apron over her front and a handkerchief tied over her hair to keep it out of the way. Straightening up, she smiled.  
"Amelia! It's good to see you. I've just finished another batch, if it's needed up top."  
Amelia waved a hand. "No, no, we have plenty. I was just coming down here to see how things were with you."  
"Oh, they're fine." Jane smiled. "Your doctor isn't...the easiest person to work with, but we seem to have found some common ground. She was even happy to leave me here to work alone while she went up on deck."  
"That's a vote of confidence, coming from her," grinned Amelia. "Well done."  
Jane laughed. "Well, we all have our roles to play, after all. Is everything all right up there?"  
"All going according to plan." Amelia nodded. "The _Resolute_ just broke off. They'll keep following our track, but out of sight so that the pirates don't spot her too soon."  
Jane nodded as she understood. "So...we're alone?"  
"The _Resolute_ can reach us soon enough if she has to," Amelia smiled reassuringly.  
"Of course, you're right." Jane nodded again, and then laughed. "Do you know what's funny, Amelia? I just remembered...when we first came to New Genswick, we...well, sort of joked about wanting to meet some pirates so that daddy and I could stay aboard your ship."  
"Yes?"  
"Well, it just occurred to me that now we really are looking for pirates." Jane smiled. "It's just a rather odd situation to be in, don't you think?"  
"We're going to be meeting more than just pirates, I fear," said Amelia.  
Jane looked at her. "Really? Who else is there out here?"  
"Procyons," said Amelia bluntly.  
Jane blinked. "Here too? I remember back on Naztar...but what could they be doing out here?"  
"You'd have found out soon enough if we hadn't found you," said Amelia. "It turns out that the Procs are why people were being kidnapped and sent out here."  
"Why? What did they want with us?"  
"They needed a workforce for something," Amelia said. "Something big...and the dark matter is involved, it must be. You said it could be used as a fuel. Maybe they want it for that."  
"Fuel for what?" asked Jane. "It'd have to be something big."  
"Whatever it is, I don't think it would be a good idea for the Empire to wait around to find out," said Amelia.  
Jane shivered. "I'm inclined to agree. I remember the Procyons from Naztar. The way they bombarded us and killed all those people. They're a very unpleasant lot, I think."  
Amelia couldn't help but laugh at the polite understatement. "That's one way of putting it," she said.  
Jane screwed the lid onto one of the jars of salve. "Well, if they are out here again, I'll be ready for them this time."  
"I'm sure you will be." Amelia smiled. "Just remember to stay out of trouble. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
Jane raised an eyebrow. "So you mean you'd be all right with me swinging from the rigging, waving a sword around and getting blown up?"  
"Allow me to rephrase that," Amelia grinned.  
Jane laughed. "No, no, I know what you mean. I'll be all right, Amelia, I promise."  
"You always have been so far." Amelia smiled again.  
"That's because I've had you watching over me." Jane blushed and kissed her cheek. "And while it's awfully sweet of you, my love, you'll need to keep your mind on other matters."  
"My mind, perhaps," Amelia returned the kiss. "But not my heart."  
"Oh, Amelia." Jane touched her cheek.  
Amelia met her blue eyes and watched them closely. "I won't lose you again," she whispered.  
"You won't." Jane stepped closer, cupping the young feline's face in her hands. "Not this time. I promise."  
Their lips met softly for a moment. Amelia closed her eyes and nuzzled Jane's face briefly before she stepped back, adjusting her uniform.  
"Ahem. Well, if you have nothing further to do here, perhaps you'd care to join us on deck? There's quite a tournament going on at the moment."  
"I'm sure there is," Jane grinned. "But right now, I think I could do with finding a cup of tea."  
Amelia smiled. "A capital idea. Perhaps I could assist you?"  
"Perhaps so," Jane smiled back. "But let me get out of these old clothes first before I go out."  
"I could even help with that, if you like," said Amelia, her face a picture of innocence.  
Jane blushed deeply. "I meant that they're a bit tatty...and this handkerchief makes me look like an old maid."  
"Oh, you're certainly not that," said Amelia.  
"Not what?" Jane looked up playfully. "Not old, or not a maid?"  
"Well, now that you mention it..."  
Jane laughed and waved Amelia into silence. "All right, all right...at least let me get rid of this blasted apron. I'll be right with you."  
Amelia stepped out through the curtain, casting a wink over her shoulder as she let it close behind her. Still smiling to herself, she looked up and down the corridor outside the laboratory and felt the expression slip from her face. Piled up against the opposite wall was a stack of white canvas sacks, each roughly cylindrical but with one end unsealed and flapping open. Amelia knew what they were and found herself wondering how many of them would be filled before the mission was over. She was still looking at them pensively when Jane, hair back in its usual style, drew back the curtain and joined her.  
"Amelia?" She saw the thoughtful look on her face and stepped closer. Amelia shook herself and looked up at her, a smile coming back to her features.  
"Miss Porter. Well, then. Let's go and find that tea, shall we?"

* * *

As the _Zang_ probed deeper into the pulsar field, Amelia instituted strict rules regarding appearances on deck. Bright Imperial uniforms were cast aside or, as in her own case, well-hidden underneath all-concealing greatcoats. Finding civilian clothing at short notice capable of accommodating Arrow's bulk had proven difficult and the big Cragorian had been forced to adopt the expediency of wearing a cape of blankets that had been hastily stitched together. They were a similar colour grey to his craggy skin and the effect was to turn him into a sort of mobile pile of rock. Amelia made sure that at least three hands were aloft at all times in order to be sure of spotting any pirates before they were spotted in turn. Her interviews with Stagen had grown more frequent until she felt that there was little to be gained from continuing them, and the former slaver was now kept under guard, ready at short notice to be brought to the bridge. The tension on board was rising noticeably the closer they got to their objective, a tension only increased when the crew and the soldiers were confined below decks. The central corridor between the cells had been pressed into service as a drill square and the exercises were continuing there. Amelia could hear the shouts of officers and NCOs as the troops were put through their paces. Major McBride climbed the stairs onto the bridge, wearing an incongruous chequered flannel shirt, and touched his hat – a green cloth cap – to Amelia.  
"Major." Amelia nodded to him. "I trust that the confinement is not worrying your troops too much?"  
"Oh, they're dealing with it, they're dealing with it." McBridge nodded. "By the time we find yon pirate hideaway, they'll be bursting for action."  
"I sincerely hope so," said Amelia. "We'll be counting on them."  
"They'll do their duty," said McBride.  
Amelia nodded and cocked her ear as a new sound drifted up to the bridge. "And I note you've brought one of your pipers along for the ride."  
"You think a Calydonian regiment would go to war without one?" McBride grinned. "And I trust that it's not too offensive to your ears."  
"Quite the contrary," said Amelia. "But I suspect that it's a refinement that this ship's previous owners did not enjoy, so once the enemy are sighted I fear that you may have to order your piper to desist."  
McBride nodded. "Aye, as you wish. Perhaps this is one instance where it's call is not so welcome."  
"I am sure that the pirates will have several reasons to rue their song before this mission is complete," said Arrow. "And their allies likewise."  
"Procyons," McBride shook his head. "Who'd have thought that their claws'd be into this?"  
"We've already had one brush with them," said Amelia. "They were trying to wipe out an Imperial colony on Naztar. We put a stop to that, but...I suppose it was foolish optimism to think that they'd have left their involvement at that."  
"If they are involved here, and are seeking to control a dark matter supply, it would make even more sense that they attempted to take possession of Naztar," Arrow pointed out. "Good dark matter sources are hard to find, and they would want as much territorial control as possible in the vicinity."  
"Very true, Mr Arrow," Amelia nodded. "The more I think about it, the more I wonder if the pirates are the real enemy we have in the Lagoon Nebula..."  
"If the Procyons are orchestrating and arming the pirate Confederacy, then destroying it will also eradicate their influence," said Arrow. "Either way, we have no choice but to take the fight to them."  
"Oh, I have no issues with that, captain," Amelia grinned. "Now, gentlemen, have the two of you agreed on a plan of attack for the ground troops?"  
"Based on the say-so of your friend Stagen," said McBride. "I think we may have to divide our forces. It seems that the slaves were unloaded directly into some kind of tunnel. Must be part of the dark matter mine they're running. Now that tunnel has to come out at the surface somewhere and goodness knows what the enemy have hidden away in there. Certainly nothing I'd want popping up behind us if we committed everything to an overland assault."  
Arrow nodded. "I concur with the major, ma'am," he said. "If we do not secure the tunnel, we risk having the ship captured behind us. If the battle goes ill and we require evacuation, I do not think that we can afford to rely on the _Resolute_ coming to bail us out."  
"Sounds sensible enough to me," said Amelia. "Very well. We divide the force."  
"The main bulk should still go overland once we've secured the docks," said McBride. "Stagen said that there were buildings on the surface of the asteroid and we'll need to take them. If only because that's where most of the enemy are likely to be hiding."  
"Very well. Captain Arrow and I will lead the naval contingent into the tunnel," Amelia nodded. "You'll have to take command of the overland force, major."  
McBride touched his cap. "I'd be glad to, lieutenant."  
Amelia turned to Arrow. "But I don't intend the navy to spend this fight cowering underground, captain. If the circumstances permit it, we'll leave only what spacers and marines we need to hold the tunnel and bring the rest to the surface to support the major's attack."  
"A wise precaution, ma'am," Arrow agreed.  
"Dr Gray will accompany our force," said Amelia. "And Miss Porter has also demonstrated an aptitude for first aid. You have made arrangements for medical support, major?"  
"We've got a couple of corpsmen tagging along, aye," said McBride.  
"Even more reason to join our contingents as soon as possible," Amelia nodded. "I mean no disrespect to your corpsmen, major, but our surgeon is a specialist."  
"That's one word," McBride grinned. "But I'd be glad for her assistance as soon as you can spare her."  
"In that case, gentlemen," said Amelia, "I think we have ourselves a plan. Mr Arrow, would you consider our forces ready for this undertaking?"  
"With your permission, ma'am, I could set up a training course in the lower central corridor to enable them to practice tunnel-fighting," said Arrow. "With no live weapons, of course."  
"Of course, captain. Permission granted. Begin the preparations at once. Time is short. We should find the enemy tomorrow, if we can believe Mr Stagen's notes."  
Arrow grunted at the slaver's name, but touched his hat respectfully. "As you wish, ma'am. If I may be excused?"  
"Naturally."  
Arrow left the bridge and stumped off below. Amelia turned to gaze out over the stern, looking for any reassuring sign of the _Resolute_, but the warship had slipped so far behind them that she was hidden in the haze. Footsteps behind her made her look around as Jane joined her on the bridge.  
"Miss Porter," she nodded economically, wary in the presence of the Major and the spacers from the _Hawkesbury_'s crew who were present.  
"Ms Amelia," Jane replied, detecting the note in Amelia's voice. "I hope my presence is not distracting you?"  
"You are most welcome." Amelia smiled at Jane's formality, noting that there was a dab of pale green salve on the tip of her nose and fighting an instinct to flick it off with a fingertip. "Is your work proceeding as planned?"  
"Right on schedule, ma'am," said Jane.  
"Very good." Amelia nodded. "Now, then. Could I request the honour of your company for dinner tonight in my quarters?"  
Jane bowed her head, smiling. "Of course," she said. "I would be most honoured."  
"Shall we say 1900 hours, then?"  
"That would be perfect, ma'am."  
Amelia nodded and was about to speak again when Midshipman Buckley called her name from the top of the stairs.  
"Ms Amelia, ma'am! A moment?"  
The man stood aside for a moment as Valant ascended to the bridge past him.  
Amelia smiled and touched her hat to Jane. "Forgive me, Miss Porter. Duty calls."  
"Of course, ma'am," Jane smiled back.  
Amelia nodded her thanks and turned away. "Yes, Mr Buckley, what is it?"  
"Captain Arrow's respects, ma'am, but we'll need to shift some of the stores on the lower deck to clear the corridor."  
"Ah, yes. I'll be there directly." Amelia folded her hands behind her back. "The bridge is yours, Mr Valant. Good day to you, Miss Porter."

* * *

The etherium faded into evening, although the sky ahead of the _Zang_ glowed with the light of the pulsars. It flickered occasionally with their flashes, unsettling the lookouts. Arrow had located some protective goggles in the slave ship's hold, no doubt used by its former crew to deliver their ill-fated cargoes, and issued them to the spacers up top. Made of dark photoglass, they solved the eye irritation caused by the pulsing light but at the price of reducing already-compromised vision. Amelia had a pair of them on her desk in her quarters and she did her best to clean the lenses before giving up and turning her attention to her laslock. She opened up a roll of polished tools and began stripping the pistol with meticulous care, drawing an oil lamp close for light.  
"I remember you doing that before that battle with the whales," said Jane, standing in her doorway, a leather satchel over one shoulder.  
Amelia looked up at her and smiled. "One can't be too careful."  
"Indeed not." Jane stepped inside. "I hope I'm not too early? It is about the right time, isn't it?"  
"You're quite punctual as always," Amelia put the laslock aside and stood up. "I'm afraid the dinner isn't going to be much...in all the bother we rather forgot to have a cook on board."  
"I've survived so far," Jane watched Amelia take some ration packs out of her equipment chest. "Can I help?"  
"There should be a camp stove over there," said Amelia, pointing. "It's a bit cantankerous, but if it's cooperative it's quite an efficient little thing."  
"It sort of reminds me of going camping," said Jane, locating the device and bringing it back to the desk. "We used to do that a lot until mother...I mean, while mother was still with us."  
Amelia nodded carefully as she opened the rations. "You must have quite enjoyed it, if this brings back good memories for you."  
"Oh, yes. There was a beautiful place just by the river that ran through the bottom of the farm. We'd go camping overnight there...and when I was old enough my parents would let me camp there by myself or with a friend." Jane smiled nostalgically. "I can still remember how the moons would shine on the water when they were waxing full..."  
"It sounds perfect," Amelia smiled at her. "I can't recall going camping much myself. Not for fun, anyway, but the cadets used to do it a lot. Goodness knows why they thought it would prepare one for a life in space, though!"  
Jane laughed. "Yes, I suppose that would take the fun out of it. You wouldn't have had much time to enjoy the sights, I'm sure."  
"Not when you're hiking through them on a route march, no," grinned Amelia. "I'm sorry, I must sound awfully boorish to an artist like you. I confess that my upbringing did little to refine my sense of aesthetics."  
"I think you give yourself too little credit, Amelia," said Jane. "And you certainly give me too much. I'd hardly call myself an artist."  
"I've seen your sketchbook, remember?" said Amelia. "Don't sell yourself short. If the veterinarian thing doesn't work out, you could make a handsome living with that."  
Jane bushed. "It's very kind of you to say so..."  
"No, just honest." Amelia set a saucepan atop the stove and began warming it up. "Now that I think about it, this does rather bring back memories for me...do you remember that breakfast on Naztar, in that house you'd set up as the hospital?"  
Jane smiled. "You cooked us bacon and eggs...how could I forget."  
"I can't promise the same tonight," smiled Amelia. She looked at the contents of the pan critically. "In fact, I'm not sure what I can promise...but we have fresh fruit to go with it, at least."  
Jane sniffed the pan. "I wish I could help, but I think inhaling the fumes from making Dr Gray's salve for the last few days has rendered my sense of smell quite useless."  
"Perhaps it's better that way." Amelia grinned.  
Jane laughed. "Perhaps so. I'll look out some of that fruit."  
Amelia began serving up what looked like some kind of stew into bowls. A short rummage around the ration packs located some hard bread rolls to go with it, and she looked up to find Jane carefully slicing up some fruit.  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
"My pleasure." Jane sat down and drew her bowl over to herself. "So tell me, captain...what happens now?"  
"Well, if our Mr Stagen is right and we've been following his course correctly, we'll be approaching the enemy base tomorrow morning," said Amelia. "After that...well, let's hope that Stagen is enough of a thespian to get us close enough."  
"You seem so calm." Jane played with her fork for a moment. "I really don't know how you do it."  
Amelia put a hand on her arm. "It's all right to be nervous, Jane. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."  
"You hide it well, then," Jane forced a smile. "Perhaps it gets easier for you...or perhaps it's your training. But knowing that there's going to be a battle tomorrow, that people I've seen are going to be hurt...it's just as hard for me now as it was on Naztar."  
Amelia moved her hand to take gentle hold of Jane's. "I understand that. And maybe it is the training, or perhaps it's just something deeper...something about who you are."  
"Like what?"  
"You weren't meant for war, Jane," said Amelia softly. "Oh, you bear it well, better than most. You're brave and strong. But you're meant for better things. You were made for happier times. You were made to live and to love...not for war."  
Jane smiled and looked away. "Just so long as I'm of some use to you in the meantime..."  
"More than I can tell you." Amelia held her hand. "Believe me, Jane. There hasn't been a day since we met that I haven't been glad you were there. And besides...this war won't last forever."  
"It's a little hard to believe sometimes," Jane said ruefully. "It's determined almost every part of my life for months...and how many more nights like tonight are we going to have? Nights where we're not sure if we'll see another together?"  
Amelia smiled sadly. "Yes. That part doesn't get any easier."  
"After I thought I'd lost you...that I'd never see you again," Jane looked down at her satchel, which she had placed against the desk. "It occurred to me that I don't actually have anything to remind me of you."  
"My dear, sweet Jane," Amelia smiled. "All you have to do is ask. What can I give you?"  
"Oh, no, nothing, I mean...I'd like you to..." Jane blushed and fished her sketchbook out of her satchel. "I'd like to draw you, if I could, Amelia...I've always wanted to do a portrait of you..."  
Amelia blushed too, looking away. "Well...I'd be...I'd be honoured to, naturally."  
"I'm glad you can say that." Jane opened her book and leafed through a few pages. "I've...tried before, if you don't mind, but...drawing you from life would be much better."  
Amelia stood up to lean over the desk to see. She saw the finely-sketched pencil lines on the pages and felt her breath catch.  
"Oh, Jane...you drew these?"  
Jane looked down at them. "I'm afraid so...they're not very good, though, like I say...I never had much of a gift for drawing from the mind's eye, so to speak, I've always worked better drawing from life..."  
"Surely not." Amelia leaned closer. "These are amazing...is this why you've never wanted me to see your sketchbook?"  
"Well...yes..."  
"I can't imagine why you'd think I'd disapprove." Amelia kissed the top of Jane's head. "Those pictures are beautiful."  
"Of course they are...they're pictures of you." Jane looked up shyly. Amelia mewed and kissed her lips, her purr starting up softly.  
"I love you, Jane," she whispered.  
"I love you, too, Amelia." Jane smiled. "Thank you for not minding such an odd request."  
"There's nothing odd at all about it." Amelia said, still smiling herself.  
Jane closed her book and sighed. "Alas, the current situation is...not conducive, though...I wish I could start on that portrait tonight."  
Amelia looked around the dark cabin, the beacon launcher gleaming in the shadows by the window. "Yes, it's hardly an open studio...but when we get back to the _Resolute_ once this is all over..."  
"Yes, of course." Jane nodded. "And I'm sure that we will get back. Both of us."  
"Absolutely." Amelia smiled and leaned forwards. "And in the meantime...I promise, my love, we can still make tonight a night to remember."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the tension was palpable on deck. The _Zang_, like most merchantmen, did not have the array of powerful telescopes carried by warships and Amelia had been forced to adopt the basic expedient of posting additional lookouts and issuing additional glasses even though they were at less than optimal efficiency in the increasingly-harsh light of the pulsars they were approaching. The flicker of light the Tartaros stars was barely noticeable, but it hovered in one's peripheral vision like an unseen movement and made movements seem stilted as if poorly animated. It set Amelia's nerves on edge and she tried not to let it show as she stood on the bridge, arms folded behind her back. The drifting asteroids were not helping her mood and she kept a sharp eye out for anything heading their way. Midshipman Buckley approached her from the bow and saluted.  
"No sight yet, ma'am."  
"Thank you, Mr Buckley. Return to your post." Amelia turned her head and looked hard at Stagen, who was standing to one side of the bridge with Arrow looming behind him. "We should be catching sight of them any time now, Mr Stagen, is that not correct?"  
"Aye, if you've followed my instru...er...notes..." Stagen corrected his near-insubordination when he heard a warning rumble from the Cragorian towering over him.  
"I think we have done so adequately," said Amelia. "As for you, though, are those passwords still safe? I need not remind you of the consequences for failing to act the part."  
"Indeed you don't." Stagen glanced up at Arrow again. "But look, it's not too late to change your minds about this...you don't have to go ahead with this attack of yours."  
"Trying to talk us out of it, Mr Stagen?" Amelia shook her head. "I think you'll find that this Navy is not one for turning. You needn't worry for your own skin, though. Once you've got us close enough, you'll be kept under guard on this ship. No harm will come to you."  
"So you say." Stagen scratched his head. "Right..."  
"Contact sighted!" shouted Valant, from the mainmast crow's nest. "Three points off the starboard bow!"  
Amelia stepped forwards. "Are you certain, Mr Valant?"  
"We've lost it now, ma'am! But there was something out there!"  
Amelia nodded. "Three points to starboard, Mr Bryce," she said. "Let's get closer."  
"Aye, ma'am." Bryce span the wheel. The ship creaked as she responded, the bow swinging slowly. Amelia took out her own telescope and began scanning the flickering haze. She saw a dark spot silhouetted against the glare and focused in on it.  
"Contact sighted again!" called Valant.  
"I see it, Mr Valant!" Amelia replied. She turned and waved to Arrow, who brought Stagen over to her side.  
"Ma'am," said Arrow.  
Amelia nodded and handed her telescope to the slaver. "Does that look at all familiar to you, Mr Stagen?"  
He squinted through the eyepiece and nodded. "Aye, that's the rock all right. That mean you trust me now?"  
"I would not be presumptuous," rumbled Arrow.  
"We've got to get there first, remember," said Amelia. "But very well. Get the crew ready for arrival, Mr Arrow, and inform the Major to prepare his troops. Our guest will be quite safe with me."  
She twitched aside her greatcoat to show her cutlass and sidearm at her belt. Arrow still looked like he had some misgivings, but he touched his hat and left the bridge anyway. Up above, Valant began calling the lookouts to return to the deck.  
"Nervous, Mr Stagen?" said Amelia.  
"What's not to like," muttered Stagen.  
The dark spot in the distance began resolving itself. It was irregularly shaped, like the asteroids around it, but it was several times larger than even the biggest of those. It was roughly disc-shaped, with a rocky peak and underside. It was still too far to pick out any fine detail, but Amelia remembered the shapes drawn in the _Hawkesbury_'s log and knew that they had found it. She raised her telescope again and began searching around the planetoid for signs of other ships, but saw nothing.  
"We may yet be in luck..." she murmured.  
Arrow returned to the bridge and saluted. "All ready and waiting for the word, ma'am."  
"Very good. But no more salutes, please, for the time being." Amelia nodded. "After all...we have to make it look as if Mr Stagen is still in command."  
Arrow grumbled. "Understood, ma'am."  
Amelia turned to Stagen. "I'd get into place, captain. Your show is about to begin. And believe me, the audience will be paying close attention so you'd better hit your marks."  
"You don't need to emphasise that point," Stagen nodded. "Well...I'd normally be at the helm for the final approach...I always was a hands-on skipper..."  
"Given your trade, captain, that fact does not stand in your favour," said Arrow.  
Stagen wisely didn't reply, but moved to take the wheel from Petty Officer Bryce. He turned it once or twice in a desultory sort of way. Arrow glanced at him one last time and went to stand by Amelia at the rail.  
"How quickly can we get everyone on deck, do you think, captain?" Amelia murmured.  
"If everyone remembers the drill? Less then a minute," said Arrow.  
Amelia nodded. "Good, good. And our force is ready?"  
"Sergeant Ko has assembled them in your cabin, ma'am," said Arrow.  
"Excellent." Amelia took a deep breath. "Now...I suppose we should try to look like a couple of slavers, eh?"  
Arrow grimaced. "I shall endeavour to my utmost, ma'am."  
Amelia grinned in amusement. The planetoid was much closer now, and she could see that a docking bay had been opened up in the edge, a narrow bay only wide enough for one ship. Amelia saw that Stagen was steering towards it with well-practised ease. She noted what looked like gun batteries set into the planetoid's surface, the pulsar light glinting off their metal muzzles.  
"Reduce speed to one half!" Stagen shouted.  
There was a moment of hesitation as the crew looked to Amelia. She nodded.  
"Speed to one half. Hands aloft to reef sails."  
The _Zang_ decelerated as it approached the port. Amelia peered inside, trying to discern details. It looked like a bare rock cavern, with a rudimentary wharf build along one side onto which opened a dark, wide-mouthed tunnel. She could see figures moving along the dock to receive them, and saw one of them hold up a signal lamp to flash a challenge. She turned to Stagen.  
"Well, Mr Stagen?"  
Stagen nodded. "Er...right...that was the first password call...make a signal back saying "Pitchforks"...that's the codeword for a delivery."  
Amelia raised her eyebrow, but nodded to Bryce. He picked up a lamp and sent the message back. Amelia raised her telescope to watch for any suspicious reactions from the pirates, but they continued their preparations as usual.  
"Reef all sails," she said quietly. "And stand by."  
The _Zang_ drifted into the chamber slowly and came to a halt. Ropes were tossed back and forth from ship to shore and drawn into place. A large tentacle-armed pirate raised a speaking trumped to his mouth.  
"Hoy there, Stagen! You're late!"  
Stagen cleared his throat. "Er...well, we had a bit of trouble with the bloody Navy! Nobody told me they were hanging around!"  
"Very good, Mr Stagen," muttered Amelia.  
"So where the black hells have you been?" the pirate called back. "This delivery's a special one! The bosses are here again, and you're bloody late!"  
"What did you want me to do, bring the Navy straight to your door?" Stagen called back, winning a small prize from Amelia for sheer chutzpah. "Look, they're here now, right? So are your lot going to give us a hand to unload 'em or what?"  
A gangplank was fetched and affixed to the side. Amelia counted no more than a dozen or so pirates, including the tentacled boss who seemed to be in charge of at least this phase of their operations. She put her hand under her coat and wrapped it around the butt of her laslock, trading glances with Arrow. The pirate boss and a couple of his men marched up the gangplank and dropped onto the deck without so much as a courtesy salute to the bridge. Stagen was visibly sweating, and Amelia knew that their disguise could only be effective for a matter of seconds.  
"How many have you got this time?" shouted the boss. "You know we needs at least fourscore. That last shipment wasn't much good. Some of 'em lasted no time at all."  
"Right...er...how many..." Stagen fumbled with the wheel. The pirate stepped forward to the bottom of the bridge stairs, glaring.  
"Yeah, how many? Don't tell me even you doesn't know that, Stagen, you lumpy bastard...'ere, who are this lot? You get a new crew or something?"  
"Now!"  
Amelia sprang forward, tearing off her coat. The pirate boss looked up at the sudden movement and just had time to note the blue, white and gold of her uniform before his eyes focused on the laslock that was suddenly aimed between his eyes. Arrow drew his own weapon and the big tentacled creature's body fell heavily to the deck. Laslock fire crackled back from the forecastle as Buckley opened fire. Amelia raised her smoking pistol and nodded decisively.  
"Call them out, Mr Arrow!"  
"To arms, men! To arms!" Arrow bellowed, his voice echoing around the dock.  
"Come on, lads!" McBride was the first of the Calydonians out of the hold. "Let's give it 'em!"  
"Marines, with me!" Ko burst out of Amelia's cabin, leading the naval party out onto the deck. The pirates still on the dockside looked briefly stunned at the array of weaponry suddenly bristling on the _Zang_, but their surprise did not last long. Most of them fell where they stood. A couple tried to make a break for the tunnel entrance but Imperial rifle fire found them before they reached cover. In a matter of seconds, there were no pirates left alive. Amelia nodded in satisfaction.  
"Major! Commence the assault! Take out the enemy gun positions as a priority! Captain Arrow, prepare to storm the tunnel! Mr Valant, secure the ship and take Mr Stagen below!"  
"Right, ma'am!" Valant drew his pistol and ushered Stagen from the bridge. Arrow was already joining his troops as the Imperials surged down the gangplank and onto the dock. McBride's troops began heading up the slope to the planetoid's topside with a cheer. Amelia dropped onto the deck and saw Gray and Jane emerging from below, medical kits in hand.  
"Glad to have you with us, both," she said. "Dr Gray, I want you with Sergeant Ko. Miss Porter, stay close to me."  
"There's nowhere I'd rather be," Jane smiled brightly. Amelia could tell that she was frightened, and as always her heart went out to the girl for how well she was hiding it. Gray, her face impassive, merely nodded and turned to go. Amelia followed them onto the dockside and found the naval party formed up and ready, the marines training their rifles into the gloom of the tunnel. Its curving walls were rough-hewn rock, laced with electrical cables and rusted pipes in corroded brackets. A set of narrow-gauge tracks lined the middle of the tunnel, disappearing into the distance. She cocked her head, listening keenly for any sign that the pirates had raised the alarm, but there were no indications, no sirens, no shouts. It seemed that the element of surprise had been preserved. Amelia traded nods with Arrow and Ko and drew her cutlass.  
"It sounds like we have arrived at a propitious time, ma'am," said Arrow. "If the...'bosses'...are here as well."  
"Don't think I hadn't noticed that, captain," said Amelia. "But we're not going to meet them any faster if we stand around here, are we?"  
"Damn right," said Ko.  
Amelia grinned. "Well, then. Let's get this show on the road. And remember, everyone, there are probably civilians in there somewhere, so be damned sure what you're shooting at before you shoot it. Understood?"  
"Perfectly, ma'am," said Arrow, hefting his rifle.  
Amelia nodded. "Very good, captain. Follow me."

* * *

It got darker further into the mine, the half-circles of light thrown by yellow lights set at intervals into the walls accentuating the shadows. The tracks led off down the main tunnel, and Amelia led the assault party carefully along, ears raised and alert to any sound. A second tunnel loomed off to one side ahead of them. Amelia raised a hand to halt the advance and listened carefully. There were clanks of metal and voices emanating from the dark mouth and Amelia saw a backlit figure emerge.  
"Where the black hells have you been?" it shouted. "Get 'em in here so's we can start on 'em!"  
The pirate stepped forward into the light, stretching a whip in his hands.  
"Come on, you, sluggards, get your...'ang on, who are you?"  
"Fire!"  
Amelia's curse command was followed by a crackle of laslock fire. The pirate fell in a smoking heap. Other voices echoed from the tunnel now and there was the sound of running footsteps.  
"I think we just announced our presence, ma'am," said Arrow, lowering his rifle.  
"I'm inclined to agree," said Amelia. "Marines, to me! Take that tunnel! No grenades!"  
"Bayonets!" Ko shouted. "Come on, boys!"  
The marine sprang forwards. Amelia waved her spacers into position to cover the main tunnel before she followed them. The side tunnel was narrower, barely wide enough for two people to stand side by side. Ko led the way, pressing her back against the rock wall and firing a volley of laslock fire down the tunnel. Amelia saw running figures falling away and sheathed her sword – there was hardly enough space to use it in here.  
"Secure the tunnel!" she shouted. "Seal it off!"  
"Corporal Bock! Cooper! You heard her!" Ko pointed to two marines, who hurried off down the tunnel, stepping over the bodies of the dead pirates.  
"Leave only who you need," said Amelia. "We've got a long way to go yet."  
"Sarge! Sarge!" Bock waved back at them. "You'd better come and see this!"  
Ko glanced at Amelia, who stepped past her and went to join Bock. There was a series of chambers leading off from the side tunnel, each one blocked by heavy bars. As she approached, Amelia caught a fraction of the stench she had experienced on the _Zang_, and she knew instinctively what she would find.  
"Send word for Miss Porter," she said, stepping forward. "Get her up here now."  
Two dozen haggard faces looked out at her from the darkness of the first chamber, eyes bright with fear and confusion, but a few of them now showing signs of hope. Amelia raised her pistol and blew the lock off the nearest cell, pushing open the door.  
"We're Imperials," she said. "Imperials. You're...you're from New Genswick?"  
A man licked his cracked lips and nodded. "Yeah...yeah, that's right..."  
Amelia nodded and turned to Jane, who had pushed her way into the tunnel behind her.  
"Ms Amelia? What's happening...oh, my..."  
"I think you've got some work to do here, Miss Porter." Amelia surveyed the captives. "Get them out of there. Lead them back to the ship. Do what you can for them."  
"Aye, aye, ma'am." Jane hoisted her medical satchel. "All right...well, then...you'd all better follow me."  
"Open the rest of them, sergeant," said Amelia, gesturing to the other cells. "Move them out as quick as you can."  
"Right, ma'am." Ko's face was serious.  
Amelia returned to the main tunnel, where Arrow had dispersed the spacers and was crouched behind a pile of rusted chains.  
"Is everything all right, ma'am?" he asked.  
Amelia nodded. "We found the rest of the slaves," she said. "We're evacuating them to the ship. Any sign of movement?"  
"Nothing yet, ma'am, but I don't think we'll have that luxury for long." Arrow shook his head. "I suggest we move quickly."  
"I'm inclined to agree." Amelia looked around to see Jane leading the freed slaves out of the side tunnel and back down towards the safety of the ship. "We'll have to move quickly."  
"How many were there back there?" asked Arrow.  
Amelia sighed. "More than a score to a cell. More than a dozen cells. You do the maths, Mr Arrow."  
Arrow grimaced. "It is well that we arrived, then."  
"Quite so." Amelia looked around again as Gray joined them, passing her a note.  
SLAVES?  
Amelia nodded. "Yes. Miss Porter will take care of them. We'll need you with us, though."  
Gray nodded in return. MISS PORTER IS MORE THAN CAPABLE.  
"Indeed she is." Amelia saw Jane give her a small smile and hurry over.  
"That's the last of them," said Jane. "Er, I'll just go back to the ship with them, shall I?"  
"They need your help." Amelia patted her arm. "I know you can do it."  
"Well, yes, I'm sure I...but I mean...you're still going?"  
Amelia nodded. "We can't wait around and we certainly can't bring them with us. And I'm not leaving them in those cells for a moment longer than necessary."  
"Yes, I understand, but..." Jane bit her lip and looked up at Amelia. "You're...going to be all right, aren't you?"  
Amelia met her eyes and smiled encouragingly. "Of course we will, Miss Porter."  
"I meant..." Jane sighed. "Are you going to be all right, Amelia?"  
Amelia's heart went out to her. "When have I ever not been, Jane."  
"Ms Amelia!" Arrow called.  
Amelia nodded. "I'm needed there. I'll be careful, though, I promise. I haven't forgotten that I owe you a portrait."  
Jane smiled. "Oh, Amelia...good luck. I'll see you soon."  
"Count on it." Amelia watched her go and then turned back to her troops, drawing her sword. "Now then, ladies and gentlemen..."  
She was cut off by a flurry of laslock fire spearing towards them out of the darkness ahead. Pirates were running towards them, ducking, darting and firing. Their shouts echoed off the rock walls.  
"There they are! Kill 'em! And tell the bosses!"  
"Return fire!" Amelia dropped into cover beside Arrow. She levelled her pistol and cracked off a few shots at a shadowy figure, sending it sprawling to the ground. Reloading, she hissed a curse under her breath.  
"We've got to push them back, Mr Arrow!" she said.  
"Right you are, ma'am!" Arrow tore a small silver sphere from his bandolier. Amelia saw it and understood.  
"Marines, covering fire!"  
"Give it them, boys!" Ko shouted.  
A fusillade of Imperial fire drove the pirates momentarily into cover. Arrow stood up to his full height, drawing back his arm and hurling the grenade up the tunnel.  
"Down and cover!" Amelia shouted.  
The explosion filled the tunnel with acrid smoke. Before the rock chips had finished falling, Amelia was on her feet again, sword in hand.  
"Advance!"  
She led the way up the tunnel at a run, making her way through the smoke from the grenade. Two pirates were already on the floor, a third writhing against the wall. Amelia saw his laslock on the ground and kicked it away, out of his reach, as she ran past. A pirate reeled out of the smoke, saw her at the last minute, and took a wild swipe at her with a jagged-edged bayonet. Amelia parried it easily and struck him a backhanded blow across the face with the hilt of her cutlass. The others caught up with her, shooting through the thinning smoke. Return fire stabbed back at them and a marine fell in a heap. Before Amelia could even look around, Gray was at his side, opening her medical kit. Content that he was in good hands, Amelia waved to the others.  
"Keep pressing them!" she called. "Skirmish formation, stay low and fast!"  
Turning, she led them through the smoke and into the fire.

* * *

Jane was hurrying the freed slaves back down the tunnel when she heard the sound of laslock fire behind her. A few stray bolts hissed past them, splashing off the rock walls. A few of the captives screamed in shock, staring around them wildly. Jane tried to shepherd them onwards.  
"No, no! Keep going! Please, you must keep going! Keep going and don't look back! You'll be all right!" she looked over her shoulder and ducked as a shot flashed past just overhead. She tried to see back down the tunnel but it was too dark. A sudden explosion produced a brief flash and Jane felt herself jump. Backing up, she ran into a captive who appeared frozen to the spot. He turned to her, his eyes two pools of abject terror.  
"What's going on, miss? What's happening?"  
"Don't you worry about it! It's all in hand!" Jane grabbed his shoulders and encouraged him forwards. "The Navy's there, they'll take care of it, just you wait and see!"  
She heard shouts ringing down the tunnel and heard the clash of metal on metal. Her mind went to Amelia and wondered what she was doing, whether she was safe or already among the fallen. Then she shook her head and remembered Amelia's instruction to her. She had trusted her, and now all these people were trusting her too. Jane couldn't let them down, couldn't let Amelia down. She squared her jaw and turned around.  
"Well, come on!" she shouted, trying to inject some of Amelia's natural authority into her voice. "Keep moving! We're almost there!"  
She ushered them out onto the dockside, and heard several intakes of breath.  
"That's the ship! The ship that brought us here!"  
"You can't put us back on that!"  
"We captured it, it's all right!" Jane pushed her way through the crowd and called up to the _Zang_. "Mr Valant! Mr Valant, are you there!"  
Valant appeared at the railing. "Miss Porter?"  
"There, you see!" Jane pointed up at him. "That man's a naval officer! It's perfectly safe!"  
"Where did all these people come from?" Valant met her on the main deck as she jumped off the gangplank.  
"The mine, of course!" said Jane. "They were slaves! Amelia set them free and told me to bring them back here."  
Valant nodded and beckoned to his spacers to lend a hand. The first of the captives were coming up the gangplank now and were met by welcoming hands. It seemed to embolden the remainder, who began pushing their way on board.  
"Steady there!" shouted Valant. "Steady!"  
"I'll be back on deck to help in a moment," said Jane. "But now, Mr Valant, that signal rocket in Amelia's cabin – how do you make it go?"  
"You mean how do you fire it? It's quite simple," said Valant. "But the acting lieutenant said we weren't to use it unless there was an emergency..."  
"Well, there's an emergency now!" Jane pushed him out of the way. "The pirates have found them! They're fighting them now!"  
Valant recovered his hat. "Er...well, in that case..."  
Jane was already flinging open the door to Amelia's cabin. By the time Valant caught up with her, she was already fussing over the polished brass and copper of the signal rocket, trying to heave it into position at the window.  
"Let me help you, ma'am!" Valant took the other side of the launcher and helped her push it into place. Jane sighted along the rail to check that the rocket would have a clear flight into space. Valant was checking it, and slammed shut an access panel on the side.  
"It's all fuelled and ready to go, ma'am," he said. "The transmitter is working fine. Begging your pardon, but you should stand-"  
"Is this the launching button?" said Jane, picking up a box that was connected to the launcher by a thick cable. A few switches on it were glowing.  
"Yes, ma'am, that green one will trigger the compressed air tank to launch it out and start the rocket motor," said Valant, "but-"  
Jane pressed it. There was a dull roar and a gust of vapour as the rocket left the launcher and punched its way out into space. The rocket ignited almost immediately and Jane felt the rush of the blast against her face. She wiped her eyes and watched the flaring device accelerating away. Valant coughed and adjusted his hat.  
"Well...I was going to say that we should open the window first," he said. "Guess that's a moot point now, really..."  
Jane looked at the scorched hole in the back of the cabin. "Ah. Yes. Good point. I...didn't think of that."  
"Right, ma'am."  
Jane coughed and straightened her collar. "Well. We've still got a job to do, haven't we, Mr Valant? I want you to send someone to find whatever food we have on board. Ration it out into individual lots and have someone distribute it to the rescued prisoners. And I'll want blankets and water, too, only not too much water."  
"Aye, ma'am!" Valant touched his hat and disappeared. Jane stood alone in the cabin for a moment before realising that she had just issued an order. She supposed she had the right to...Amelia had trusted her to look after the captives, after all. It was a strange feeling, though, and she realised that she was even standing like Amelia now, her back straight and her hands folded behind her back. She coughed and resumed her normal posture, wondering whether this was how Amelia felt all the time. Then she rolled up her sleeves, stepped away from the smoking launcher, and went to work, hoping that the rocket would find its recipient out there in the shifting haze.

* * *

Amelia pressed herself into a nook in the stone wall, bracing her pistol in both hands and firing along the tunnel. They had succeeded in driving the pirates back, but their resistance was growing stronger. Laser fire was flickering up and down the tunnel as the battle intensified. There was a row of mining carts parked on the tracks in the middle and she saw Arrow and a handful of spacers and marines taking cover behind them. The big Cragorian put his hands under one of the carts and heaved it over onto its side, allowing Buckley and a handful of others to join them.  
"Mr Arrow! How many do you make them?"  
"Perhaps twoscore, ma'am!" Arrow shouted. "We must be getting close for them to be resisting this strongly!"  
"I hope you're right!" Amelia ducked into cover to reload.  
"I can see some daylight ahead, ma'am!" Buckley called. "Coming from the ceiling. Must be a vertical shaft!"  
"Very good!" Amelia sighted on a pirate who was trying to work his way along the line of carts to outflank Arrow's party and shot him down. "But we have to keep moving forwards! Sergeant Ko, bring up grenades!"  
"Yes, ma'am! Grenadiers, forward!" Ko was lying flat on the ground, firing her rifle, but she pushed herself to her knees, ignoring the pirate fire that hissed around her. "Follow me!"  
She led them to the overturned cart, taking the place of a spacer who collapsed backwards, clutching at his face. Gray, who was tending another casualty behind a lump of fallen rock, glanced up briefly before she saw that nothing could be done for the man and resumed work on her patient. Amelia nodded to Arrow, who pulled the pin on another grenade.  
"Fire in the hole!" he bellowed.  
A volley of the silver spheres arced towards the pirates, who scattered as a series of explosions rang out. Amelia felt her ears ring with the detonations and shook her head to clear them as she stepped out of cover.  
"Keep moving up!" she shouted, partly so that she could hear herself. "Shock wears off quickly!"  
They cheered as they charged into the smoke. A few desultory shots came back their way but it was clear that the surviving pirates were firing blindly. Shapes loomed out of the haze, a train of mining carts parked on the tracks. A disoriented pirate reeled out from between two of them, shooting wildly with a pistol until Ko took aim and shot him down. Buckley's guess that they were near a shaft to the surface must also be correct as the smoke from even the multiple grenades was thinning out quickly. Amelia could make out two yawning holes on either side of the main tunnel. She knelt to try to see under the smoke on the left side, but the tunnel appeared to be empty.  
"Good work!" she called. "Now, then-"  
She turned to look down the right hand tunnel just as a spray of laser fire burst forth from it. Several of her troops on that side were caught without cover and fell back. Shots splashed off the metal of the mining cart in front of Amelia and she knew there was no time for finesse.  
"Right face!" she shouted, drawing her cutlass. "Stand to repel!"  
A crowd of pirates burst out of the tunnel and ploughed into the Imperial party, swords, clubs, fists and axes flying. They were met with bayonets and cutlasses and the clash of steel and the yells of hand to hand combat filled the tunnel.  
"Hold them back, men!" Arrow turned to face the enemy, drawing his heavy-bladed sword. Amelia tried to find a target in the melee but the enemy were too close, so she vaulted up and over the mining cart and pounced into the fray. She parried the powerful swing of a pirate's curved sword and span past him, ducking under a laslock blast at point-blank range. A second sprang at her and she took a heavy blow across the head from the wooden haft of an axe, but she repaid it with cold steel. Ko led the rest of her marines in a charge that crashed into the press of whirling, striking, falling bodies. Her bayonet broke off in the scaly stomach of the reptilian pirate she impaled on it, and she brought her rifle around in a savage swing that drove the brass-plated stock into the screeching alien's face. Arrow deflected an axe blow aimed at his head and grabbed his assailant's neck in one huge hand, hurling him against the wall with back-breaking force. Amelia lashed out at a pirate and crossed blades with him, trading blow for blow. The fighting was close, desperate and brutal. No quarter was asked or given. It was over in under a minute, stoic Imperial resistance winning the day and driving the few surviving attackers up the main tunnel. Amelia pulled her sword free of a body and hefted it with satisfaction, breathing hard.  
"Report casualties," she said, taking advantage of the momentary lull.  
"We've got four men down," said Buckley, who was limping slightly.  
"I believe we have some to report as well," said Arrow. "Sergeant, do you have a count?"  
Gray joined them and handed Amelia a piece of paper. FIVE DEAD. THREE HEAVY WOUNDS. NONE LIFE-THREATENING BUT THEY ARE OUT OF THE FIGHT.  
Amelia nodded. "We've been lucky so far, then. But we can't stop now."  
"And ma'am?" Arrow reached into one of the mine carts. "I believe you should see this."  
He lifted his hand. It contained a lump of material so dark that it seemed to absorb the light.  
"Dark matter," Amelia said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, at least we know what they're mining for down here."  
"And what they needed the slaves for," said Arrow. "Now we need only to find who these 'bosses' are that they're so frightened of."  
Amelia nodded, suspecting. A look in Arrow's eye suggested that he did, too.  
"Let's find out for sure," she said. The pirates were falling back down the tunnel towards where a shaft of pale light fell from the ceiling through the haze of smoke. Amelia could see the shadows of cables hanging in the light as well as the distant sound of machinery and guessed that it was more than a mere ventilation shaft. She hefted her sword and nodded to the others. "Leave one squad here to hold the crossroads. Did you see any other tunnels on the way up here?"  
"No, ma'am," said Buckley. "Just these and the one where we found the slaves."  
"Good. Then this is all we need to defend." Amelia nodded to Arrow, who touched his hat.  
"Aye, ma'am. Sergeant, move them out."  
"On your feet!" Ko shouted. "Move out! Third squad, covering fire! First squad, take point! Second, defensive positions here! Go!"  
Amelia led the way down the rest of the tunnel. The pirates were racing back towards the shaft, pausing occasionally to fire back down the mine. She pursued them closely, sensing victory. The end of the tunnel was blocked by a wall of metal with a double gate at the bottom. Amelia could hear a rattling and scraping noise coming from inside it and the pirates seemed to be in a hurry to reach them.  
"Mr Arrow! Keep a watch on those gates!" she shouted.  
"Aye, ma'am!" Arrow hefted his rifle. The pirates had ducked into the cover of mining supplies and equipment stacked around the end of the shaft and were fighting frantically to hold the Imperials back. Amelia led her troops towards them, weaving and dodging through their shots under the covering fire of the squad following them closely behind. They reached a pile of rusted mining carts and scrambled in behind them.  
"Grenadiers!" Amelia called. "Grenadiers, forward! Mr Arrow!"  
Arrow tossed one to her. She caught it single-handedly and nodded.  
"Fire in the hole in three, two, one!"  
She took the pin out and hurled it before covering her ears and ducking. The staccato blasts of the grenades rang out, and for a moment Amelia wondered whether she had gone deaf despite her precautions. Peering cautiously out of cover, she realised that it was merely the silence of the dead. The last of the defending pirates lay where they fell. She stood up and straightened her uniform casually. Buckley touched his hat to her.  
"I believe the tunnel is ours, ma'am," he observed. "The enemy are vanquished."  
"I believe you're right, Mr Buckley," Amelia returned the salute, realising that she had lost her own hat somewhere in the brawl at the crossroads.  
"What next, sir?" said Ko to Arrow.  
"Well, sergeant, now we return to the surface to support our comrades from the army." Arrow sheathed his sword. "As per the acting lieutenant's plan." Amelia nodded briskly.  
"Correct," she said. "But we'll need a way to get there quickly."  
Arrow looked at the metal gates thoughtfully and heaved them aside. Hydraulics resisted briefly with an aggrieved hissing sound and gusts of vapour, but quickly gave up the fight. The group stepped forward, weapons at the ready, to see what lay behind the gates.  
"An empty elevator?" Ko looked genuinely disappointed as she lowered her rifle.  
"They're not even trying to reinforce their position here," muttered Amelia. "They're abandoning it. The pirates must have been trying to get out of here."  
"I'm inclined to agree, ma'am," said Arrow. He nodded to the elevator. "And I believe we found our way to the surface as well."  
Amelia looked at it. "It's not big enough for us all at once. We'll have to make two trips. Captain Arrow, assemble your squad and come with me. You as well, Mr Buckley. Sergeant Ko, take command here. If we can't send the elevator back for you, withdraw as quickly as you can to the _Zang_ and head overland to joint up with the Calydonians."  
Ko, who had been hefting a pickaxe experimentally, dropped it and saluted. "Right, ma'am. Good hunting."  
"I hope so." Amelia reloaded her pistol and stepped into the elevator. "Come on, Mr Arrow. Let's take a look up top."

* * *

The ride to the top was longer than Amelia had expected, and far rougher and noisier. The clanking of metal and screech of gears that had gone a long time without oiling got on her nerves and it was almost a relief when the elevator ground to a juddering halt and Arrow wrenched the gates open again.

"Move! Move! Move!"  
Amelia hurled herself out of the elevator, acutely aware of the risks of having bodies packed so closely together with no cover in the middle of a battlefield. But to her surprise, no hail of pirate fire descended to meet them. The mine's headframe loomed above her, a squat, heavy pile of iron frames sitting atop four sturdy legs concreted into the asteroid's surface, and piles of storage crates and equipment lay around them. It was the perfect place for an ambush and the absence of one made her suspicious. Lowering her laslock, she looked around again.  
"Send the elevator back down, Mr Buckley," Amelia said. "Mr Arrow, with me."  
There was a road leading down to the minehead, little more that a part of the rising slope of the asteroid that had been planed roughly flat. It seemed to be the logical way to go, and Amelia led her small force along it carefully. They approached a blind corner where the road curved sharply around a giant, immovable boulder with caution.  
"Laser fire, ma'am," said Arrow. "You can hear it."  
"I certainly can," said Amelia, cocking her ear. "I assume that Major McBride's men have encountered some opposition."  
"Should we wait for Mr Buckley to bring the others, ma'am?"  
Amelia shook her head. "We can at least see what's going on first."  
She crept around the edge of the boulder and peered around it. The road levelled out on the other side, the outer edge bordered by a bank of loose rocks. It curved around in a shallow U-shape and Amelia could see the Calydonians clinging to the face of the asteroid below the embankment, trying to make what use they could of the natural dips and folds of the rock. They had climbed a long way from the dock down below, but their advance had come to a halt in the teeth of the enemy resistance here. Amelia looked up to count the enemy's strength, and felt her teeth set on edge as she did so.  
"Damn them!" she hissed, drawing back into cover.  
"What is it, ma'am?" Arrow crouched beside her.  
"I think we just found the 'bosses'." Amelia checked her pistol. "All our fears were right, captain. It's bloody Procs again."  
Arrow dared a glance around the side of the boulder. The enemy troops crouched behind the embankment pouring fire down onto the embattled Imperial soldiers were no rag-tag crowd of pirates, though there were a few of them amongst them and evidently under their command. They were clad in long, grey uniform greatcoats and distinctive helmets of dull silver metal. The orders that were barked between them were in a strange, guttural language. There was no mistaking them. Arrow withdrew.  
"Procyons it is, ma'am," he said grimly.  
"How many grenades do you have left?" Amelia looked around at the marines.  
"Perhaps a half-dozen between us at most," said Arrow.  
"Enough to get us started, at least," said Amelia. "Very well. Bring them up. We're going to have to move quickly on this one, ladies and gentlemen."  
Ko arrived at a brisk jog, her troops close close behind. Buckley and Gray brought up the rear.  
"Reporting, sir," Ko touched her hat to Arrow.  
"We are glad of your company, sergeant," Arrow said. "We have located the enemy. The real enemy."  
"Sir?" Ko looked to Amelia.  
"Procyons, sergeant. Along the edge of the road ahead, keeping our army friends pinned down. We'll have to dislodge them ourselves."  
"Right, ma'am." Ko waved to her troops to bring them up closer. "Just say the word."  
"Grenades ready, Mr Arrow?" said Amelia.  
Arrow nodded. "Aye, ma'am."  
"Very good." Amelia nodded. "All right, everyone. As soon as they go off, I want us moving forward. Quick and sharp. Remember that we're not fighting pirate flotsam any more."  
"We're ready, ma'am," said Buckley.  
Amelia looked at Gray, who nodded. She turned back to Arrow.  
"Now, captain."  
"Grenades ready!" Arrow called. "Fire in the hole!"  
"On your feet!" Amelia shouted. "Charge!"  
They rounded the corner, their battle cries lost in the detonation of the grenades thrown by Arrow's marines. The explosions caused more surprise than damage, but it was enough. A Procyon officer reeled backwards in shock, calling to his troops. Amelia ran him through up to the hilt of her cutlass, the impetus of her charge bowling him off his feet. She fell on top of his body and wrenched her sword free. Arrow slammed into a large Procyon soldier shoulder-first, knocking him back before pivoting with surprising grace for a Cragorian of his size and bringing his own sword around in a swing that cut the alien in half. The surprise assault might have been enough to panic any force of ill-disciplined pirates into flight, and indeed some of the pirates along them embankment turned to flee. They got no further than a couple of steps before their erstwhile allies cut them down. The other Procyons merely turned to face the attack, levelled their rifles and began firing. Amelia saw one Procyon shoot down two marines before Ko repaid the courtesy. She saw one of her spacers impaled on a burly Procyon's bayonet and get hurled bodily over the edge and down the hill. She pushed herself to her feet and launched herself back into the fray with a hiss. In the harsh, flickering pulsar light, the fighting took on an unreal look, as if it was strobe-lit or being enacted by poor stop-motion puppets rather than living, breathing, dying men and women. She saw a Procyon duelling with one of her men and shot him as she passed, leaving him for the spacer to finish off. Another Proc barred her way with a curved sword and their blades rang against each other as Amelia drove him back to the embankment.  
"Imperial swine," he snarled. His head jerked forwards, clad in its metal helmet. Amelia tried to dodge, but was too late. She staggered back, her head ringing from the contact. The Procyon got to his feet and advanced on her, grinning toothily. A blow from behind removed his head and his body collapsed on the spot. Amelia looked up to find Major McBride casually wiping the blade of his claymore.  
"Ms Amelia," he said, touching the brim of his shako.  
Amelia smiled, trying not to look to relieved. "Major. Good of you to join us."  
McBride shrugged. "Couldn't let the Navy have all the fun, could we, now?"  
Calydonians were scrambling over the embankment now, yelling and firing at close range. A panicking pirate, the last one alive as far as Amelia could see, tried to escape over the edge and met a Calydonian bayonet comin the other way. Amelia's attack had disrupted the Procyon line enough to allow the soldiers to climb the last of the slope and join the battle. The grey coats of the Procyons were now outnumbered by the scarlet coats of the Imperials, and they began falling back up the road towards a cluster of buildings on a plateau at the end.  
"Come on, lads!" shouted McBride. "We've got 'em on the run now!"  
"_Resolute_s, forward!" Amelia called. "For the Queen!"  
They pressed on after the enemy. Even in retreat, the Procyons were formidable foes and Amelia saw more than one soldier, spacer and marine fall to their fire, but every hurt was repaid in full. She saw Ko turn a wounded Procyon face-up where he lay on the road and shoot it in the face before continuing.  
"Keep moving, sergeant!" she shouted. "Close ranks, everyone! Close ranks and advance!"  
The buildings that were the object of the enemy's retreat were a collection of huts and storage sheds on a flat plain of the asteroid just below the central keep. A round-walled stone tower loomed overhead, fire lancing down from the narrow windows towards the Imperials. A solar windmill atop the tower turned lazily. The Procyon infantry dispersed amongst the buildings and began firing again from windows, doorways and any other piece of cover that made itself available. The momentum of the Imperial charge was too much, however, and the fighting swept into the town like a wave striking a rocky shore. Amelia saw a Procyon taking aim at her from a hut window, but raised her pistol and shot him before he could open fire. She knelt briefly in the lee of a wall and lent supporting fire as a squad of Calydonians stormed the hut next door, forcibly evicting nearly a dozen Procyons into the street outside, where Buckley's spacers cut them down. She wiped her forehead and noted the blood on her hand from where the Procyon's helmet had struck her, but shook it off and kept moving. The small town backed onto a stone wall and the Imperial force took cover behind it once the buildings were all cleared. Amelia looked around to perform a quick count and saw that the fighting had cost them heavily, but the enemy had suffered as well and was still in retreat. The surviving Procyons were falling back to the keep. Amelia loaded her last powerpack into her pistol as she watched them go, trying to work out a way into the fortified building. She picked up a fallen laslock rifle as backup and checked it, but looked around as Arrow called her name.  
"Ms Amelia, ma'am! You should see this!"  
Arrow was with Gray and Ko behind a section of wall. Gray had established a first-aid post there and was methodically working on a wounded spacer with the aid of one of the Calydonian medics. But Arrow was pointing to an enemy body nearby. Amelia looked at the fallen Procyon.  
"Yes, Mr Arrow?"  
"The situation grows more interesting, ma'am," said Arrow. "These are not ordinary Procyon warriors. Look at their armour, these insignia...they are not common soldiers. These are Diplomatic Guards. The personal protectors of the Procyon emissaries."  
"Diplomatic Guard?" Amelia looked up sharply. "Why would the Hierarchy send its elite troops out here?"  
"There must be someone in there worth protecting," said Arrow, nodding towards the tower. "We may benefit from locating them."  
"Perhaps you're right. Gather those of our troops that you can," said Amelia. "We'll try to outflank the keep and attack it from the other side."  
Arrow nodded and scrambled away, trying to keep his bulk low behind the wall. Amelia turned to Gray.  
"Doctor, are things satisfactory for you here?"  
Gray, without looking around, pulled a piece of paper from her pocked and tossed it at Amelia, who picked it up.  
BUSY.  
Amelia guessed that she had prepared that one in advance, in case anyone had bothered her during her work. She grinned. "Very good. Stay here, Sergeant, and hold this position."  
"Right, ma'am." Ko reloaded her rifle and took up a position, firing over their heads at the keep. Amelia looked around as Arrow returned with a number of spacers and marines, and even one or two stray Calydonians.  
"Ready, ma'am," he said. Amelia nodded.  
"All right, then. Let's move out. Keep low and try to stay out of sight. Secrecy will have to be our weapon for now."  
"Good luck, ma'am." Ko put up her rifle as Amelia and Arrow scrambled past them. She looked at Gray as the surgeon turned to examine another wounded man. A laslock bolt narrowly missed her, though she paid it no heed, and Ko traced the blinding path back to a second-floor window on the tower. She sighted carefully and opened fire on a shadowy figure she saw behind it.  
"Bit warm, here, eh, ma'am?" she grinned. "Reminds me of the last time we met back on Badlanding."  
She didn't expect Gray to respond – it took something extraordinary to distract her from a patient – but she couldn't help smiling. She nodded towards a marine who was propped up against the wall with a hip wound.  
"You all right there, private?"  
The man's face was pale with pain, but his face was set and determined. "Still in the fight, sarge. Bit short on ammo, though."  
"Good man." Ko tossed him a spare powerpack for his rifle. She crouched down and slung her own over her shoulder. "Keep an eye on that window up there. I'm going to see if I can find a few more of our lads, and then we'll see if we can-"  
She stopped as a movement out of the corner of her eye. The fallen Diplomatic Guard that Arrow had shown Amelia was moving. Horrified, Ko saw his hand coming up from his belt, a stubby laslock pistol clenched in his grip. She looked around and saw Gray's exposed back facing him. Memories of Badlanding came back to her, of the targeted assassination of Imperial medical personnel. It was the reason that she and Gray had met in the first place. The memories as fresh in her mind as if they had been only yesterday, and cursing herself for slinging her rifle away, she sprang forwards. She remembered Amelia's order to defend Gray, but even if it hadn't been given she wouldn't have hesitated.  
"Ma'am! Look out!"  
Gray flinched at the shot and turned in time to see Ko's body hit the ground. The Procyon guardsman snarled and took aim for a second shot, but the wounded marine fired first and killed him. Gray scrambled over to Ko's side, tearing open her red coat and the shirt beneath it to expose the scorched and bloody wound on her torso. Ko forced a grin.  
"Looks like...I wasn't done guarding you after all...ma'am..."  
Gray reached behind her with one hand for her surgical kit, but her other hand clasped Ko's briefly. Ko knew she couldn't say anything in response. She needed her hands to write, and her hands were soon at work doing what they did best, but the felinid fancied that she saw Gray's lips move, just before the rising darkness took her, forming six short words that only she could see.  
I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE.  
Ko smiled and tried to reply, but her head rolled back and she knew nothing more.

* * *

Amelia led her small force around the wall until it ended near a pile of fallen rocks. They were out of sight of the tower here and their movement appeared to have gone unnoticed. She took out her telescope and surveyed the scene. The keep was built at the very summit of the asteroid and the land fell away quickly behind it. She could see a second, much smaller, dock there and saw a ship moored in it. It was a small vessel, but sleek and dangerous-looking. Its sails were furled but there was no mistaking the gunmetal colour of the hull or the runes on the bow.  
"Procyon vessel, ma'am," said Arrow. "A diplomatic cutter, if I am any judge."  
"I suppose that explains the presence of our companions back there," said Amelia. "The Procs must have sent one of their higher-ups out here to check out the operation they'd bought. No wonder the pirates told Liden that they had some powerful new friends that could cause trouble for the Empire."  
"There's a path leading down there from the back of the keep," said Arrow.  
"But it's in full view of the tower, and there's no way the Procs are stupid enough to leave their line of withdrawal unwatched," said Amelia. "Damn it! With a few more troops we might have a chance, but now...there's too much open ground between here and there..."  
There was a distant sound like a roll of thunder. Amelia paused and looked up.  
"Did you hear that, Mr Arrow?"  
"I did, ma'am, but I'm not certain what it could-"  
Arrow's sentence was cut off in the middle. The keep disappeared under a series of brilliant explosions as a brace of shells hit it. Amelia saw a second salvo arrive and blow the top off the stone tower and followed the shells back to their source. She laughed when she saw it.  
"It's the _Resolute_, Mr Arrow!"  
The big warship had emerged from the haze and was sailing broadside-on to the asteroid, her gunports open. As Amelia watched, a third barrage was unleashed, slamming into the hilltop and scattering masonry far and wide.  
"Did you order the signal rocket fired, ma'am?" said Arrow.  
Amelia shook her head. "Not that I recall! Looks like Mr Valant has been using his initiative. And in the nick of time too."  
Arrow pointed suddenly. "Look, ma'am! They're retreating again!"  
A handful of Procyons had emerged onto the path from the keep to the small dock. Amelia stowed her telescope away and nodded.  
"Now is our chance, then! _Resolute_s, to me! Marines, provide covering fire!"  
She led them over the wall and across the open ground, now lit by the blazing fires in the ruined keep. The small band of Procyons didn't see them until it was too late. Arrow's marines opened fire on them, targeting the warriors before they could retaliate. Amelia ignored the few desperate shots which came back at her as she ran towards them, firing her own rifle from the hip. As she got closer she saw one of the Procyons, a smaller figure than the warriors who seemed to be trying to protect it, break away from the group and start scrambling back up the path. She took aim and fired towards it.  
"Stop right there! Surrender!"  
The Procyon soldiers tried to follow the smaller figure, but they were caught in the open and died to a warrior. The running figure looked back and saw the last of its guards fall. Amelia advanced on it, casting aside her spent rifle and drawing her pistol again.  
"I said surrender, Proc! Do you yield?"  
The figure raised it hands. It was a Procyon, smaller than the others, and wearing a finely-tailored robe of grey rather than the heavy military greatcoats. Amelia could see that it was a member of the Hierarchy's ruling caste rather than its soldiery. It was slender to the point of being scrawny, and Amelia was surprised at how young he looked, probably no older than herself.  
"I...I do not want to fight!" he called. "I am not armed! I am a diplomat, yes! A representative of the Procyon Hierarchy! My name is Boas! Talonas Boas!"  
"That does not answer my question!" Amelia fired a shot over his head. Boas jumped.  
"This has all been a misunderstanding! We are not at war!"  
"You could have fooled me." Amelia nodded as Arrow reached her. "Captain Arrow? Detain this man."  
"You cannot!' Boas shook his head. "I am a diplomat! I am the Third Military Emissary of the Procyon Embassy to the Empire! I have immunity!"  
"What were you doing here, then?" Amelia demanded. "In league with the pirates, and you say we're not at war? What were you playing at?"  
"It is a misunderstanding." Boas lowered his hands and began straightening his robe. "It is...my ship, you see. We were sailing. We have the right to free passage, of course. And we came by here and stopped to...investigate..."  
"Investigate?" Amelia stepped closer, a dangerous light in her eyes. "You'll have to do better than that, Boas. Your troops were firing on us."  
"And yours on us," said Boas. "Yet we are not at war. It was...self defence, yes. Merely self defence."  
"Why did you have your soldiers here at all?" rumbled Arrow.  
"There are, as you know, many pirates in this nebula," Boas smiled placidly. "One cannot be too careful."  
There were footsteps behind them. Amelia looked around briefly as Dr Gray arrived with McBride. The Macropodian's face was grave, but McBride was ebullient.  
"We've taken them, lieutenant! The asteroid is ours! Your ship arrived just when we needed her! I must congratulate you on your sense of timing!"  
Amelia looked at Gray and saw the expression she wore. "Surgeon? Is everything all right?"  
Gray nodded curtly. WHO IS THIS?  
"This," Amelia looked darkly at Boas, "is the cause of it all."  
"I am the cause of nothing!" Boas objected.  
"Enough lies," said Amelia quietly. "I know you don't believe them yourself and we sure as hells don't either."  
"My...surviving warriors and the crew of my ship will testify that I tell the truth," said Boas. "You have accusations, yes. But what proof have you? What proof could you take to your Queen?"  
Amelia gripped her laslock tightly. They had nothing, she knew. Stagen's hesitant testimony would not stand up in any court – assuming that he wasn't hanged for his own crimes. The tale Boas was spinning of an innocent space voyage was preposterous, yet could not be disproved and as a diplomat he would certainly get the benefit of any doubt. The pirates were dead, and would not have been believed anyway. Liden didn't know of the Procyon presence. She looked up and saw Boas watching her. The diplomat's eyes were calm, his face a perfect mask of plausible denial.  
"Ma'am?" said Arrow.  
Amelia lowered her weapon. "We are done here, Mr Arrow," she said. "Assemble our troops and send a signal to the _Resolute_."  
"Will you be all right here, ma'am?" Arrow glanced at Boas.  
Amelia nodded. "I think I can handle him, captain."  
Arrow touched his hat. "Aye, ma'am."  
"You'd better reform your troops as well, Major," said Amelia.  
"What? But-" McBride stammered before Arrow placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. He swallowed and nodded.  
"Aye, then. As you say. We'll finish searching the keep and then return to the _Zang_."  
"I'll be with you shortly." Amelia looked at the diplomat again as Arrow and McBride left, taking the troops with them. "You can make sure that the galaxy doesn't know what has happened here. What you've done here. But we know. About the dark matter. About the slaves. We know and we won't forget."  
"Know what you please," said Boas calmly. "But you cannot prove. So it matters not."  
"Perhaps." Amelia's hand twitched and she put the safety catch back on her laslock before she did anything she might regret. Boas saw the gesture and began walking back down the path towards her.  
"Well done, officer," he said. "I knew you would see things in my way."  
"You're quite fortunate in a way, Mr Boas," said Amelia. "You could have been even more seriously injured in the battle with the pirates."  
"Injured?" Boas stopped. "But as you see, officer, I am not injured at all."  
He never saw her move. Amelia struck him across the face with the butt of her pistol. Boas yelped and collapsed, clutching at the gash on his nose.  
"You...you attacked me! That means-"  
"No, sir. I did not." Amelia stepped towards him. "You sustained that injury in the battle against the pirates."  
"But you-"  
"Did I, Boas? Can you prove it?" Amelia glared down at him, her lip curled in contempt. "Do you have any witnesses here?"  
Boas looked around. Arrow and McBride had gone, taking the Imperial troops with them. The Diplomatic Guards lay where they fell along the path from the ruined keep. Amelia and Gray were the only living people there.  
"Are you...are you going to kill me?" he stammered.  
"Don't think I haven't considered it," said Amelia. "But if you disappear out here...no doubt your masters will come looking for you. And we can't have that."  
Boas touched a hand to his bleeding nose. "You're going to...to let me go?"  
"Of course. Like you say, we can't prove anything. And now, neither can you." Amelia stepped back. "Don't worry, Mr Boas. You'll get home safely. And when you do, you'll be able to tell your masters what happens to those who interfere in Imperial affairs. Surgeon-lieutenant Gray?"  
Gray stepped forwards. Amelia gestured to her.  
"The Emissary has sustained an injury, surgeon," she said, calmly and matter-of-factly. "See to it."  
Gray took a needle and thread from her medical kit and looked at the stricken Procyon with distaste.  
THIS, she wrote, with absolute honesty, WON'T HURT A BIT.


	10. Chapter 10

The _Zang_ was sailing in line behind the _Resolute_ once more as the two ships headed away from the smoking ruin of the asteroid base. Amelia looked back at it through the stern windows of the captain's cabin aboard the battleship. The honour of commanding her own ship had been a welcome one, but she was not sorry that Forsythe had left Valant and Buckley in charge and summoned Arrow and herself back to report to him. He sat behind his desk, patiently recording their account of the action in the ship's log.  
"We tracked the Procyon diplomatic cutter leaving the pulsar field, sir," said Commander Chad, who was standing behind Forsythe. "It was making a direct course for Procyon space. I don't think we'll be hearing from them again for a while!"  
"I hope you're right, sir," said Amelia. "But I can't share that optimism. They were up to something here, something important enough to risk war with the Empire. They needed that dark matter."  
"Did this diplomat give any indication why?"  
Amelia shook her head. "Nothing, sir. But whatever it was, I'm sure it won't be good."  
"I'm inclined to agree." Forsythe finished a line in the book. "We will mark the position on the charts and note it. When the war is over, perhaps the Admiralty will send a survey mission to conduct a more thorough examination."  
"I hope so, sir," said Arrow. "The Procyons were willing to risk much for that dark matter supply."  
"Quite so." Forsythe tapped the pen. "And this is the second time in this war that we've encountered their machinations. How much deeper does this plot go?"  
"I suspect that only time will tell, sir," said Arrow.  
Forsythe grunted. "I suspect that it will. And no good will come of it, I'm sure. Is there anything further to report, Ms Amelia?"  
"No, sir. But I would like to record my commendations to Surgeon-lieutenant Gray and Miss Jane Porter. They were indispensable."  
"So noted." Forsythe nodded and made a few quick additions to the log.  
"Thank you, sir," said Amelia. "Good conduct should be acknowledged."  
"Indeed it should." Forsythe glanced up at Chad, who patted his pocket and smiled. "And in that vein, Ms Amelia...during your time on the _Zang_, we received a communique from headquarters...you may be interested in it."  
Chad stepped forward, producing a folded piece of paper from his uniform and passing it to Amelia. She took it, puzzled, and opened it to read. Such fleet communiques were not usually shared with junior officers.  
"Following the battle in the Megapteran cluster, and in light of the loss of Lieutenant Forrest in that engagement," Forsythe said, "I applied to Admiral Benson for special dispensation. A brevet promotion such as yours to acting lieutenant is all very well in the short term. But this war still has a way to run. And it is not fair to either you or the ship to keep an officer in a temporary position for so long. Of course, a suitable and willing witness had to be found, but that was fortunately not difficult."  
Amelia reached the bottom of the page, her eyes widening. "Confirmation as lieutenant, sir?"  
"On Admiral Benson's personal authority," said Forsythe. "A petition has been sent to the Admiralty for noting. Your name is not the only one upon it. This is a war, after all. But I am certain that there can be few others with such claim to the distinction as you."  
The old man straightened up and extended a hand. "Congratulations, lieutenant."  
Amelia, still somewhat dazed, shook his hand and acknowledged a respectful touch of the hat from Commander Chad. "Thank...thank you, sir."  
"Good conduct should be acknowledged," said Forsythe simply. "You should retain that communique. On our return to New Genswick you should present yourself to the quartermaster's store to be fitted out with a new uniform."  
"Aye, sir." Amelia slipped the paper into her coat pocket and saluted. Arrow was smiling at her proudly. The captain nodded.  
"And you may consider yourself relieved for the night. Acting lieutenant Whiting can stand your watch."  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Amelia swallowed nervously. "And...may I ask you something?"  
"Of course." Forsythe sat back in his chair.  
"Miss Porter, sir...and her father...will we be leaving them on New Genswick when we return?" Amelia tried to keep her eyes fixed at a point on the cabin wall, not trusting herself to look at Forsythe or Chad in case they betrayed the fear she felt. The captain had been willing to leave Jane on New Genswick once before. Would he do it again?  
"A thought that had occurred to me," said Forsythe. "It is true that New Genswick may now be safe...or at least safer than it was before...and yet it can't be denied that it remains in a warzone."  
"Yes, sir."  
"And Miss Porter has undeniably been a useful individual to have around." Forsythe stood up and walked to the stern gallery windows, looking back to the _Zang_. "There are many on that ship who would agree with that assessment."  
"There are one or two on this ship as well, sir," said Arrow. "Her medical and pharmaceutical knowledge was critical to the success of this mission."  
"As your report makes clear, Ms Amelia," said Forsythe. He crossed his arms thoughtfully. "And, of course, once we depart from New Genswick we will be pushing further into enemy space."  
"Yes, sir." Amelia wondered whether that was an argument for or against what she was hoping for.  
"In that light...provided that she has no objections herself, of course...perhaps we could continue our special arrangements with them? Commander?" Forsythe looked to Chad, who nodded.  
"Aye, sir. I see no reason why not."  
Amelia didn't dare to smile. "So she and her father will remain on board, sir?"  
Forsythe nodded and gave as close as he ever came to a smile. "Well, we do not seem to able to have one without the other. So...yes, I think so. For the duration of hostilities, at least."  
"Thank you, sir. May I inform her myself?"  
"Of course, lieutenant." Forsythe turned back to the window. "I don't imagine that anything could prevent you. You may go. Take the news to Miss Porter with my compliments."  
"Yes, sir." Amelia stood to attention and saluted.  
Her heart was still racing when she stepped out of the cabin and looked around. Arrow, stooping to get through the door, was still smiling.  
"Did you know about that, Mr Arrow?" she asked.  
"The appeal to the Admiral, ma'am?" Arrow shrugged. "I...may have done so. As you would know, such an application must be supported by at least two senior officers...and one of them must have been with the brevet-holder to testify to their worthiness. Lieutenant Harburn agreed with me that, as his assault party arrived after our own, that he was not in the best place to do so."  
"Which means that you...did?" Amelia smiled. "You were the witness?"  
Arrow touched his hat modestly. "I had the honour, ma'am.'  
Amelia's smile widened. "Then I thank you, Mr Arrow. Very much."  
Arrow smiled back. "It was well-earned, ma'am."  
"And...the other part, about Miss Porter." Amelia kept her tone businesslike. "I'm grateful for your support on that matter as well."  
Arrow shrugged. "She is a most valuable addition to the crew."  
"Yes. Yes, she is." Amelia smiled. "Thank you."  
They walked across the bridge together. "Have you any word on Ko, captain?"  
Arrow nodded. "I am told that she will recover, though the wound was serious. Dr Gray assured me that she would make her recovery her personal business."  
"Did she now?" Amelia smiled wryly. "Well...who could have seen that coming..."  
"Ma'am?" Arrow looked puzzled. Amelia shook her head.  
"Oh, nothing...but that's good to hear, captain. Carry on."  
"As you wish...lieutenant." Arrow touched his hat, smiling, and turned to go.

* * *

Sergeant Ko woke up slowly. There was a dull feeling in her abdomen and a feeling of restriction around her that suggested a bandage. The familiar heavy-timbered ceiling of the _Resolute_ was above her and the harsh whitewashed walls told her that she was in the ship's medical bay. A quick survey of her limbs and other attachments came back with a full inventory, but she still wanted to see what had been done to her. She remembered the Procyon firing, the flare of the laslock bolt and the punch as it hit her and she tried to sit up to see exactly where it had struck. The ache threatened to flare up into full-blown pain, and Ko quickly heard a clatter of wood and felt a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder, pressing her back down. Something waved in front of her eyes and she blinked it into focus. It was a notebook.  
YOU NEED TO REST.  
Ko looked along the arm attached to the hand that was holding the notebook and saw Eleanor Gray sitting by her bedside. She could tell from the look on the surgeon's face that she was tired and Ko smiled weakly.  
"Ma'am...have you been there long?"  
Gray hesitated before replying.  
NOT EXCESSIVELY. I WAS JUST DOING MY ROUNDS.  
Ko looked behind her. A small wooden chair lay on the deck as if knocked over in someone's hurry to rise. A small shelf near the head of the bed held an empty tea mug on it and a half-eaten sandwich on a plate. She knew she hadn't had them, and Gray was not the sort to allow litter in her surgery, which left only one alternative. She looked back to Gray, met her eyes, and nodded.  
"I'm just lucky, then. That you happened to be by my bed at exactly the right time."  
YOU ARE LUCKY TO BE ALIVE. Gray examined her. THAT SHOT CAME WITHIN AN INCH OF KILLING YOU. YOU WERE FORTUNATE THAT I WAS THERE.  
"It certainly was," Ko rested her head against the pillow. "Thank you, ma'am."  
IT'S THE LEAST I COULD DO FOR SOMEONE WHO SAVED MY LIFE. Gray shrugged. I AM AWARE OF THE ORDER THE ACTING LIEUTENANT GAVE YOU.  
"That wasn't why..."  
I KNOW. Gray's hand rested on Ko's for a moment. I AM FORTUNATE AS WELL.  
Ko watched her eyes again for a moment and nodded. "Glad to be of service, ma'am."  
Gray straightened her glasses and coughed. I SHOULD COMPLETE MY ROUNDS.  
"Of course, ma'am." Ko nodded. Gray nodded in return and turned to go, but a thought struck her and she wrote one more thing on a page which she tore out and passed to Ko.  
I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU RECOVERING, CHARLOTTE.  
"Thank you, ma'am, I'm..." Ko looked up, smiling at the use of rarely-invoked first name that she had only ever shared with a chosen few others, but Gray had gone. She chuckled knowingly and folded up the note to tuck it away. "...feeling much better."

* * *

Amelia closed the door behind her and looked around her cabin. It seemed like a lot longer than the few days it had been since she last set foot in it. She breathed in the familiar scent and smiled as she saw Jane straighten up at the small sink in the corner. She had been washing her hands and dried them on a towel.  
"Amelia! I thought you'd still be in with the captain."  
"I can come back later if you're busy." Amelia half-turned back to the door.  
"Oh, no! No, not busy at all. I was just...I wanted to get our room ready," Jane shrugged and smiled. "A couple of men brought your chest from the _Zang_ and I was just seeing that it was all set up properly."  
Amelia looked to her heavy space chest, which had been placed in the corner. "It all looks fine to me."  
"Good, good. I'm glad to hear that." Jane put the towel aside.  
"I'm a little surprised to see you here, though," said Amelia. "I thought the civilians would be keeping you busy."  
"Oh, they're all pretty well settled in by now," said Jane. "There weren't too many serious cases and those were seen to by your ship's surgeon. All most of them need is some good rest and proper food."  
"Ah?" Amelia moved across the room.  
Jane rubbed her arm and looked down. "Of course, there were a lot of minor injuries...a few sprains, one break...a lot of abrasions and cuts...I think they may have been whip marks..."  
"Then it's a good thing we got them out of there," Amelia took Jane's hand. "And that we got you out of there, too."  
"Yes...to think what could have happened." Jane shivered. "But then, it happened to so many others..."  
"And you helped all the ones you could," said Amelia. "You did well. Very well."  
"You did give me an order," Jane smiled. "I could hardly disobey, could I?"  
Amelia smiled back. "I couldn't have asked any more of you."  
"Well, it seemed to be getting difficult for you, fighting all those pirates," said Jane. "That's why I thought we should launch that rocket thing they put in your cabin."  
"You launched it?" Amelia raised her eyebrows.  
"Yes...I hope that was all right. I mean, I told Mr Valant and everything..."  
"I wondered why it had blown a hole in the stern," Amelia smiled and put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "So that was you...in that case I owe you thanks. If the _Resolute_ hadn't turned up when she did, I'm not sure we would have been able to do it. The Procyons were holed up in the keep and we'd have had a devil of a time getting them out."  
"I'm glad I was able to help." Jane took Amelia's hand. "And even more glad to see you safe, Amelia...I was worried about you."  
"As if I'd leave you," Amelia murmured.  
Their lips met softly and their arms slipped around each other, holding themselves close together. Jane sighed happily and looked up into Amelia's eyes. She saw the cut on the young felinid's forehead and raised a concern hand to it. Amelia closed her eyes at the touch.  
"It's really nothing, Jane...just caught the edge of a Proc helmet there. Didn't even slow me down."  
"So I can see. You did come back, after all." Jane smiled. "I can't imagine what it would take to stop you."  
"When it's you I'd be coming back to?" Amelia nuzzled her forehead and grinned. "All the Procyon Hierarchy wouldn't be able to slow me down."  
Jane laughed softly. "I have no doubt at all."  
Amelia kissed her again and went to hang her blue coat on the wall hook. The folded piece of paper fell onto the deck and she knelt to pick it up.  
"What's that?" Jane appeared behind her and peered over her shoulder.  
"Oh, it's something the captain gave me." Amelia smiled as she passed it over. Jane took it and read it silently, her eyes widening.  
"Amelia! My goodness, do you know what this means?"  
"The captain explained it quite clearly," Amelia nodded.  
Jane waved a hand. "Of course! But still...a promotion?"  
Amelia nodded. "It's quite unusual. But in times of war, sometimes the Admiralty will allow it."  
"Well, it's the least that they owe you, in my opinion," said Jane.  
Amelia blushed. "Oh, Jane...but that reminds me...I believe I owe you something."  
"What could you possibly owe me?" Jane searched her face.  
"I thought we agreed on a portrait?" Amelia smiled. "If you're ready, that is."  
"Oh, Amelia..." Jane smiled back shyly. "Only if you're sure..."  
"Absolutely sure." Amelia nodded. "Do you mind if I clean up a bit first? I haven't had a chance since the battle...and I'd hate to show you my bad side."  
"If you insist," Jane gestured to the towel and sink. "I'll just get my things ready here."  
Amelia kissed her forehead and turned away. Jane moved to the other side of the room, behind the canvas curtain, and collected her sketchbook, trying to control the pace of her beating heart. She took up a pencil and held it critically against the light from the porthole to judge the sharpness of the tip. Finding it wanting, she picked up a penknife and whittled it back to a point. She nodded in satisfaction and looked up as a movement caught her eye. Amelia was positioning herself on the bed with the languid grace typical of her species, though there was a faintly visible blush on her face. Jane's breath stopped for a moment as she ran her eye over her lover's form.  
"A-Amelia! I didn't realise...that you meant...well, that sort of portrait..."  
Amelia bit her lip and drew the blanket up to cover herself. "I wasn't sure what kind of portrait you meant...if this is too much..."  
"Oh, no, no. Goodness, no. I mean, I've obviously seen all of you that there is to see." Jane blushed hotly and looked down at the blank page of her book. "I just hadn't expected you to...well, to want this...if you do want it, that is."  
"I do...I trust you." Amelia smiled. "Oh, I know you could just draw me in profile, or just my face, but you know how I feel about you, Jane. I'm yours, all of me...so I want you to have something more. Something worthy of you."  
Jane blushed again as Amelia set the blanket aside again. "Oh, Amelia...I'm going to be the one having to live up to something here."  
Amelia simply rolled onto her front and propped her head up on her hands. "Will this do?"  
Jane's pencil was already picking out the smooth lines of Amelia's body. "It most certainly will."  
A busy silence descended, broken only by the scratching of Jane's pencil on the paper. Although occasionally changing pose when Jane nodded, Amelia's kept perfectly still, watching her lover's face. Jane's bright blue eyes were in constant motion, flickering from her to the page and back again. Now and then she paused in her sketching to pick up her sharpening knife again, but Amelia's eyes never left her features. She felt strangely light-headed. It was, of course, true that Jane already knew every part of her body, but there was something about this situation, of seeing Jane's attention to her details, that was a new and heartfelt kind of intimacy. It was not unusually warm, but there was a pinkness to Jane's cheeks as she worked that suggested that she felt the same way and Amelia found herself hoping that she did.  
"Is everything all right, my dear?" Amelia asked, breaking the quiet as she assumed a new position, reclining back with her arms raised.  
"Perfectly all right." Jane smiled, trying to look casual even though her heart was racing in her chest. Amelia lay before her, fully exposed. Jane tried to stay as professional as possible, but couldn't resist the feelings of excitement as her eyes took in the soft shapes of Amelia's form. Finally she finished and sighed contentedly as she put the pencil aside.  
"All done?" said Amelia, sitting up.  
"All done," Jane smiled and moved to join her, holding her sketchbook open. "How do these look? Do they look...do you like them?"  
Amelia pulled the blanket over herself again and took the book, staring in wonderment at the pages. "Do I like them? Oh, Jane..."  
The pages were filled with sketches. Some were hastily-drawn and looked like the outline of shadows. Others were so intricate in their detail that Amelia could even see the recently-obtained scar on her flank. They seemed to leap off the page like living things. Amelia touched the paper and sighed happily.  
"They're beautiful, Jane...truly...I knew you had a talent but I didn't realise that you had a gift..."  
Jane blushed. "I'm glad you approve..."  
"I more than approve." Amelia took her hand. "I'm genuinely honoured."  
"I'll keep these drawings safe," Jane promised, signing and dating each page. "I think it would be best if nobody else gets to see these."  
"You may be right." Amelia smiled. "A pity that such works of art can't be more widely appreciated."  
"Just so long as you're happy with them, Amelia," Jane smiled back. "That's all that matters."  
"Of course I'm happy." Amelia shifted closer to her. "Thank you."  
"I should be thanking you," said Jane. "That was quite a gift. You are...you are beautiful, Amelia."  
Amelia blushed. "Oh, Jane. You certainly draw me that way."  
"I draw only what I see." Jane put the book aside. "I've never really been good at drawing from my imagination...I always need some inspiration from real life."  
"I'm glad you found it," Amelia said softly.  
"Oh, Amelia...you are it. My inspiration, I mean." Jane looked up at her. Amelia touched her cheek and leaned towards her.  
"How very fortunate for me..."  
She put the blanket aside as their lips met. When Jane's hands rose automatically to her sides their fingers found themselves brushing through soft, warm fur and she sighed contentedly.  
"Amelia..."  
"My darling Jane," Amelia murmured.  
"Oh, all yours, Amelia." Jane gazed into her emerald eyes. "All yours. Whatever happens."  
"Well, now that you mention it..." Amelia smiled. "I did mention to the captain the subject of what we'll be doing with you when we get back to New Genswick..."  
"Yes?" Jane looked at her intently, reading her face for any sign of sadness. Seeing none, she felt her own heart lift even further. Amelia grinned.  
"And it seems," she said, "like you'll be with us for a while longer...if you choose."  
"If I choose?" Jane sighed with relief. "Oh, Amelia! As if I would choose otherwise..."  
"It does mean staying on board a warship during a time of conflict," said Amelia. "It's...not ideal."  
"I've suffered it so far," Jane smiled, touching Amelia's cheek. "I'm sure I'll manage."  
"And whatever else this war brings, we'll face it together." Amelia smiled back. "I promise."  
"I know." Jane stroked back a lock of her auburn hair. "Together."  
Amelia kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Jane."  
"I love you, too, Amelia." Jane put her arms around the felinid and drew her closer into a mutual embrace. "With all my heart. We have so much to look forward to."  
"We certainly do." Amelia kissed her again. "It's not the beginning of the end for us yet, my love...it's only the end of the beginning..."


End file.
